Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: Takara suffers from a deal with her demon; not to be friends with anyone or show any emotion. When she takes the exams and meets a childhood friend, will they make up, or fight to the death? GaaraxOC. Part 1/4 of the 4 part story. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Sand**

**Prologue**

In the Village Hidden in the Sand, it was very peaceful. People walked and greeted each other with a nod and friendly waves. This village has become so peaceful thanks to their great leader, the Kazekage. At the Kazekage tower, which was in the center of the city, the Kazekage worked in his office. He filed paper after paper, never gaining a break. He never complained to anyone about it, but did find it nerve racking in his head. He sat at his desk, signing and writing up papers for who knows what reason. He kept his sea foam eyes on the papers, blackness surrounded his eyes. Inexistent brows narrowed down, giving the papers a hidden glare now and then. He had unkempt grown solid red hair and a red engraved kanji tattoo that said 'Love' above his left eye. His name is Gaara of the Desert, feared monster of the village. Or was, until Naruto Uzumaki, from the Leaf Village rescued him from loneliness years ago, along with someone else. Ever since, he's changed to a much better person. He now protects his village and the villagers within, and has been for nearly four years. He is now seventeen, going on eighteen, and has come along way in becoming a grown man. As he looked through the papers, his lightly paled skinned hand stopped from writing. One paper caught his eye. He didn't have to sign it, nor was it any normal document. It was something that made him remember.

"The Village hidden in the Snow…" He muttered, reading the paper in his mind.

"The Ice Village, hm?"

He stared at the paper a little longer, and then finally put it down, along with his writing utensil. He turned in his chair, looking out the window as the sun was still high.

"She's coming…" He said, leaning back in his chair.

"She's coming back."

Memories flooded his head.

In the Village Hidden in the Snow, it was peaceful as well. The village made of ice and snow stood tall in the snow northern country. The village wasn't known much in the past, but has two known allies; the Leaf Village and Sand Village. It is closer to the Leaf village, north of the country. It is covered in snow, and the plants are isolated in ice. The temperature can be between 30 to -25 degrees. This didn't bother the villagers, since they've lived there and adapted over the years. The one person who loved it the most was the Astuikage. The Astuikage was the leader of the snow village. She, yes _she_, is very powerful and respected by other villages. When she took the name, no one dared to mess with the village. But she was very caring and didn't like war. So, making alliances and such is important to her. The girl who took the title is a jinchuriki, a person whose body hosts a demon. She held the ultimate demon of the nine demons, the dragon serpent demon.

She was Takara of the Snow, she was once feared of her village once before as well. But she was never wanted to be killed, as she quickly learned to control her demon at the age of 8. No one accepted her, but they left her alone, which she enjoyed. She loved being alone, but she enjoys other's companies now.

Takara looked in the mirror of her office. She wore her kage robes of purple and white. Looking in the mirror, she was fixing her ice blue hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs grew down to her chin, parted down the middle, with a single strand hanging in the middle down to her nose. Her dark green bored looking eyes examined her reflection of the mirror. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"All this for the exams." She muttered.

She opened her eyes looking out her window, seeing the sun glowing behind the snowy clouds.

"Or is it for him?" She pondered out loud.

Takara reached over and put her kage hat on, hiding her hair and shadowing her face. She stared at the clouds outside the window. Remembering her and his first meeting.


	2. Snow Meets Sand

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 1**

**::Snow Meets Sand::**

Ten Years Ago…

In the Ice Village, the snow feel lightly onto the already snow covered ground. A young long blue haired girl with green eyes stared at the frozen lake. Takara sat at the edge of it, kicking her feet back and forth. She smiled, as she enjoyed being alone and away from anyone. It wasn't that everyone hated her or vise versa, she found people annoying. She didn't like being near her parents who loved her very much and smothered her. But she denied their love, and just wanted to be alone. She found love a useless thing and life and it would be weak. She was very smart for her age, thanks to being taught under the Astuikage. He was respected and loved in the village, he returned the love by protecting them from any harm. Takara is different from everyone in the village. For one thing, she is a jinchuriki.

When Takara was a year old she was kidnapped from her village and the ultimate demon, the dragon serpent demon, Tsudaki. The demon was a blue and white dragon that controlled the ice/water element. This turned her blonde hair to turn ice blue. When she was returned, the Astuikage knew what had happened and had her under special training at age 5. Living at the Kage Ice Mansion, she visited her parents very little. All she did was train and stay inside the mansion. She would sneak out now and then to play with her power, but never talked to anyone. Like she was doing right now. But today would be different for Takara.

Seven year old Takara kicked her feet back and forth. Under the thick ice the water shifted back and forth, following the movement of her feet. She smiled, enjoying her loneliness. She wore a white think cloak and dark blue pants. Her feet were free in her sandals, like her hands. Everyone's hands and feet were covered for warmth. But Takara loved the cold and accepted it.

"Takara!"

She frowned, her feet stopped moving letting the water freeze. She turned, finding two ice jounin.

"What is it?" She whined,

"I was enjoying myself until you spoiled sports came."

The jounins gave her a look.

"_What fun? She was just sitting here doing nothing."_ They thought, but ignored it.

"Lord Astuikage has a favor of yours to ask."

She raised a blue brow. "Favor?"

The other nodded. "The Kazekage from the Sand Village is coming to our village."

Takara's bored looking face stayed. "What for? Are we fighting them?"

She didn't really like war, but just wanted to be left alone. If war broke out, than she'd be bothered to kill others.

"No, actually they want us to join their alliance."

This surprised Takara. No other village acknowledged the Ice Village, only if they wanted to fight them. They were a pretty weak village, and Takara knows that very well.

"Allies, we're actually going to have a friendly village?"

The two smiled and nodded. Takara stood, her hands folded behind her back.

"I still don't understand what the favor is though."

"Oh, right." They said, going off track.

"The Kazekage has three children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. In that age order from oldest to youngest. Temari is nine, Kankuro is eight, and Gaara is seven."

"_My age."_ She thought.

Takara's frown deepened. "So, he wants me to 'play' with them?"

One nodded and one shook his head. Takara's blue brows narrowed them.

"Well, yes or no?"

They looked to each other than to Takara. "For your protection, he wants you to just play with the older two."

Her brows rose back to normal. "Why not the younger one?"

"He has something different in him. It's just safer if you stay away from him."

Takara scoffed. "Please, I don't even want to meet the other two, let alone Gaara."

The two sighed. She turned back, facing the frozen water. Hands still stayed behind her back.

"When will they be coming?" She asked.

"Today." One answered, Takara glared the ice.

"Alright. If Kage-Sensei wishes me to do this, than I'll do what he says."

She never would disobey her sensei, that's how she refers to him. The two nodded and went off. She sighed and kicked some snow on the ground, only revealing more snow.

"Stupid Sand Village." She grumbled.

In the training grounds, Takara practiced with her jutsus. She only learned a few. Hibernation: causes the opponent to loose consciousness for an hour, but hers could only last half and hour. Ice Prison: imprisons the opponent in an icy barrier. Ice Torture: while in Ice Prison, the opponent is tortured by stabs and jabs of ice, given by the other opponent. She only knew these three, and perfected them perfectly. She wished to learn more, but with her sensei always busy, she just practiced these jutsus and played with her power thanks to Tsudaki. Right now, she was forming the snow into water, and swirling it around. Her fingers moved swiftly, her arms moved magically with the water. Her eyes stuck to the floating liquid. She waited for these three kids to annoy her, and then they would leave so she could be by herself again.

"Takara."

She stopped, letting the water splash onto the snowy wet ground. She turned, seeing an ice jounin and three kids. The girl had blond hair in pony tails and dark teal eyes. The older boy had brown hair and black eyes. The youngest and shortest had solid red hair and blue foam eyes. She noticed he was very different from his siblings. For one; the red hair, the black rings that surrounded his eyes, and no eyebrows. Not to mention he had a kanji tattoo above his left eye and meant 'love'. She stared at the tattoo, and noticed the small young boy looking at her with cold and hatred in his eyes. She just glared back into him and looked to the jounin.

"These three are the Kazekage's children. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

Temari and Kankuro gave friendly smiles, but Gaara just stared off into the distance. The siblings wore winter clothing, thick robes and such. The cold seemed to have bothered Kankuro, it made Temari shiver now and then, but Gaara stood like a rock. The Jounin looked to the three.

"This is Takara, she can be very friendly. Don't take it personal if she ignores you or tells you to go away. She likes being alone."

The two nodded, he looked to Takara.

"Don't be too mean, your sensei wants you to have friends." She growled at him, as he left.

Takara looked to the siblings. Temari smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Takara."

She nodded and sat down in the snow. The eldest two didn't understand her much, but wanted to be friends with her. Their brother on the other hand, just wanted to kill. He was watching her, as she saw something in her bored looking eyes.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Temari asked, wanting at least two or even one word from her.

"I play with the snow, water, and ice around me."

Kankuro frowned.

"Well, that sounds fun." He said, shivering like crazy.

Takara frowned at him. "Do you not like the cold?" She asked, he glared.

"Yea, I do."

She smirked. "I know some fun, let's have a snowball fight."

The elder siblings raised their brows. "Snowball fight?" They questioned.

Takara nodded and stood, running over the red head.

"I'll have your little brother on my team, while you two team up."

Gaara looked up at her. She wasn't tall, only a few inches taller than him, making her look older. The elder siblings gave a fearful worried look.

"You really want Gaara on your team?" Kankuro asked, she nodded.

"You two are older and probably stronger than he is. It would be unfair if I teamed up with one of you. So, why not have the youngest vs. the oldest?"

The two didn't like the idea. He might kill her or all of them if a snowball came at him. Of course, he had his sand to protect him.

"Fine by me." Piped Gaara's voice.

His brother and sister looked at him in shock. He might want to find this an advantage to kill Takara.

"Well, if Gaara wants to play, alright." Said Temari, not wanting to go against her deadly younger brother.

"How do you play?" Kankuro asked, rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Like this,"

Takara bent down and shoveled up some snow in her hand. She straightened up and turned the snow in her hand into a snowball.

"See this, it's a snowball."

Kankuro frowned. "Obviously."

"You take this and throw it at your opponent."

They nodded.

"How do you win?" Gaara asked, his voice as light and young as Takara's.

"Who ever gets the most soaked by snowballs loses. Like this."

She threw the snowball at Kankuro's face. "Gahh!"

He fell back into the snow with a now red cold face.

"Snowball fight starts now!" Takara shouted.

She took Gaara's hand and dragging him away from his siblings. Temari had to get Kankuro out of the snow and make some snowballs.

Takara dragged the confused Gaara into the iced woods, the white ice trees stood everywhere. She stopped and let go of Gaara's hand.

"Let me make a fort." She said.

She raised her hands up, and to Gaara's shock, the snow rose with her. She swiftly moved her hands, forming the snow and hardening it into a nicely made thick fort. She turned, seeing Gaara was trying to hide his amazement.

"_Her power… It's like my sand, but with snow. Does she have a monster too?" _He thought.

"Well?"

He came back from his thoughts and looked up at her.

"Go inside, it's warm for you."

Gaara didn't move though, he stared at her for a while. She gave him a look.

"What are you staring at?"

He was going to ask, but shook his head and crawled inside the fort. She looked around and crawled in after him, closing the outside.

It was indeed warm to Gaara, he unzipped his cloak by the warmth. He glanced to Takara who was looking to warm her hands. She looked over and gave a light smile.

"It's too warm to me." She explained, as she was actually trying to get her hands to be cold.

"You hate warmth?" He asked.

She nodded, blowing cold breath on her bare pale hands. "I love the cold. If I could I'd live out here."

Gaara looked to her pale hands, then to her. She had very white paled skin that looked unhealthy. But she gained this skin, along her hair, when Tsudaki came along. He wondered if she was a monster like him as well.

"Takara, that was your name?"

She looked up from her hands and nodded. "Yea."

"…What does it mean?"

She giggled and looked down to her hands, breathing on them. Gaara hid a blush from her cute giggle.

"It means treasure." She answered, he pondered.

"_Treasure…"_

"What does yours mean?"

He was taken back by the question. "Uhh, it means-"

"Takara! Gaara! Where'd you go!"

The two youngsters heard Kankuro's voice echo through.

"Come on, this isn't funny!" Temari yelled, sounding worried. Takara sighed.

"Geez, what's it take to be alone out here?" She grumbled, and turned to Gaara. "Stay here, I'll make them leave."

Gaara saw something in her eyes again. It wasn't like before. He saw energy in her eyes, was she having fun?

At the Kage Ice Mansion, the two Kages have signed the peace treaty. One in white and blue robes, the other in white and purple robes. Their kage hates removed and placed on the desk. The Kazekage, who had brown hair and brown eyes looked to his new ally. The Astuikage smiled, he had short spiky black hair and gray eyes.

"This is great." The Kazekage looked to him. "It's great to finally have an ally. Not to mention my pupil will have someone to play and train with."

The Kazekage chuckled. "Yes, it's important to me that my children have some time to be with friends."

The other kage nodded, and they shook hands. The Kazekage was hopping Gaara was either killed by Takara of the Snow, or vise versa. Either way was good to him. The Astuikage was hoping Takara had let herself gain some friends. Both were having a chance of happening, but only one could happen.

Temari kept throwing snow balls behind a small snow hill. Kankuro kept getting pelted with Takara's snow balls. When the siblings found Takara alive, they were relieved.

"Come on! Let me throw one at least!" Kankuro yelled.

Takara laughed.

"Not happening!" She called back.

Gaara watching from the fort, half way in and out. He wanted to know if she was a monster. If so, why was she laughing and smiling? No way she could get that power out of nowhere.

"Takara?" Gaara called.

She knelt down and looked to him. "Yea?"

"Well, are you a monster?" He finally asked.

Her eyes widened in shock, she was taken back by the question.

"_A monster? Why would he ask such a question? Do I look like one?"_

A snowball pelted to the back of her head made her came back from her thoughts.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, and glared at Kankuro who laughed, "I got her!"

Takara looked to Gaara, still waiting for an answer. She and he went back in the warm fort, facing each other.

"Gaara, why would you ask such a rude question?"

Gaara didn't find the question rude at all; it seemed straight forward to him. It seemed insulting to her on the other hand.

"Gaara, what do you mean by, 'monster'?"

He looked into her eyes, he wasn't afraid to be forward with her. He could kill her if he wanted to. Although, she hasn't done anything mean to him, so there was no reason to kill her.

"You're just like me, right?"

She raised a brow. "Hm?"

Gaara raised his hand out, after a few seconds, nothing happened. But, under the snow, sand lifted into the air. Takara was amazed, he could control sand.

"Sand…" She mumbled, seeing the grains of sand float around them.

She smiled to him. "You have a demon too, right?"

Gaara nodded.

"That's awesome!"

Gaara was taken back. Did she compliment him? About his monster?

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"You have a demon, so do I. My sensei told me about the nine demons. Which one do you have?"

Gaara was hesitant, but spoke. "Shukaku, the one tailed sand demon."

She smiled. "Cool."

"_Cool?"_

"I have the ultimate dragon serpent demon, Tsudaki."

"Ultimate?" Gaara questioned, Takara nodded.

"My sensei said I was chosen to hold him as a host."

Gaara also noticed something this whole time they met. She didn't fear him, she didn't hate him. She was more different than he could ever imagine. They shared the same thing, -being a host to a demon- yet she was happy. Was she being told the lies, or was he?

The two Kages left the mansion, entering into the cold ice and snowy village.

"I hope my pupil has made friends with your children." Said the Astuikage smiling.

The Kazekage looked forward, and smirked. "See for your self."

The Astuikage gave a look, then looked forward. What he saw shocked him, something he'd never imagine. Takara was running down the snowed covered road, _laughing_, _smiling_. But she wasn't alone, another kid followed, it was Gaara, she was holding his hand. It looked like Takara was leading him, or dragging him. Gaara's eldest siblings followed after, laughing as well. The Astuikage was happy to see this, all of them getting along. Although, the Kazekage didn't like it at all. The plan backfired on him; it was not what he was expecting at all. Takara smiled brighter seeing her sensei and ran faster. She stopped right in front of the two, along with Gaara.

"Sensei! Look, I actually met a new friend!"

He smiled brightly and kneeled to his pupil. "Thanks great Takara."

He patted her head, she giggled. The Kazekage glared Takara, but only for a mere second. Temari and Kankuro caught up, and bent over to catch their breaths.

"Father…" Temari panted, seeing their father right in front of them.

"Come, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. We are done here."

Gaara looked up at his father. _"Done? We're leaving?"_

Gaara felt a little pain in his heart hearing his father say this. He was beginning to actually have fun, now it was over? That quick? It wasn't fair to Gaara. But, since they are now allies, maybe they can see one another again. The thought made Gaara happy, though he tried his best in not showing it.

"Could we come back again?" Kankuro asked, he and Temari smiled.

They had fun as well, their father did not like this either.

"Yea, maybe Takara can come visit our village." Temari suggested, Takara grinned at her.

"Yea!"

The Kazekage made a fake apologetic face. "I'm sorry, we'll be very busy. But, I'll try to see if we can visit or they can visit soon."

The three smiled, expect Gaara. Takara saw a very small soft smiled on his face. She was glad to finally seem him smile.

Days pasted, soon weeks, then years. Gaara and Takara never met again after that day. And if the Kazekage ever visited the Ice Village, he didn't have his children with him. Soon, Takara went back to her old ways. Being alone and having no friends. After year of not seeing him, she became depressed, which her sensei didn't like. When she returned to her distant self, it made the Astuikage very displeased and lost hope of Takara ever finding friendship and happiness in life. As Takara grew back to her self, so did the Sand Siblings. But just as Takara worsened, so did Gaara.


	3. The Lone Takara of the Snow

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 2**

**::The Lone Takara of the Snow::**

Five Years Later…

The Snow Village, it was quiet and cold as usual. The once before young, and now old, Astuikage sat at his desk, staring at a photo of his once was very young pupil. She was smiling at the photo, while a star shaped ice floated between her hands. He was lost in his thoughts, as his old gray eyes stared at the picture. He sighed and combed his fingers through his slightly gray spiky hair.

"Oh Takara, you've changed for the worse." He muttered.

A knock came onto his doors. He sat up straight and cleared his throat,

"Come in." He ordered.

The door opened, reveling a twelve year old Takara. Her hair was still at shoulder length, her dark green eyes were half opened and full of dullness. She wore a light blue sweater that hung over her shoulders, showing straps of tank underneath. White pants reached her ankles, with four loose belts that circled her thin waist. She wore light blue sandals and teal fingerless gloves. Her ninja headband -that had a snowflake on it as a sign of the village- was tied on her right leg, facing forward. On her side, hung a water gourd what was the size of a watermelon, which held water inside. It was strapped on two of the belts she wore and made of glass so it was clear to see the water. Seeing how much she's grown made Astuikage proud, but seeing her personality made him disappointed.

Takara walked up and bowed to her kage.

"Kage-Sensei, I am about to be on my leave to the Leaf Village for the Chunnin Exams."

He nodded, she stood straight, putting her hands behind her back out of force of habit.

"We will miss you greatly, while you're gone."

She nodded. "I will do my village proud, Sensei."

Astuikage smiled at her pupil, but almost frowned. She was to go into the Chunnin Exams alone. No team mates or anyone, due to her power and wanting to be alone. Her sensei tried to get her teamed up, but she kept refusing to work together. Takara turned to leave,

"Takara." He called.

She glanced back.

"Yes, Sensei?"

He gave her a look, pointing his index finger at her. "Thought I'd let you know, that the Sand Village is in the Chunnin Exams as well."

Takara's bored look stayed.

"I am well informed on that, Sensei."

He smirked and lowered his hand to lie on his desk. She raised a brow at his smirk.

"But do you know who the students from that village are?" She stayed silent, and shook her head.

"Well, Lord Kazekage informed me his three children will be participating."

Takara's eye twitched lightly in surprise. She knew he meant the Sand Siblings; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. She hasn't seen them, mostly Gaara, in five years. The Astuikage frowned a bit, not seeing any emotion come from Takara.

"Well, aren't you surprised?" He questioned.

She nodded. "I deeply apologize for my arrogance Sensei, but I wish to never befriend anyone ever again. Especially Gaara of the Desert."

He gave a worried look, but understood with a nod. She was heartbroken when they never saw each other again. She didn't want to have that feeling again, of hurt and sadness. So, she vowed to never befriend anyone again. Only her village and Sensei mattered to her now.

"Well, be on your way. As Astuikage of the Ice Village," He gave a big smile, and stood.

"It is an honor to see my pupil go in for the Chunnin Exams. Give our country and village a proud name."

She nodded and bowed. "Yes, sensei."

She soon left, shutting the door behind her.

As she had her things packed in her dark blue side bag and all her ninja equipment, she left to the iced gates of the Ice Village. She glanced back, knowing she wouldn't see home for a very long time.

"I will become the strongest konouchi and do you proud, Sensei."

She turned and left, heading to the Leaf Village and the Land of Fire. It would take a week to reach it, so she left earlier than other villages.

Once she left the Snow Country and into the Fire Country, she was already agitated by the warmth. She hates anything that isn't cold. She thrived for the cold, she lived for winter.

"Geez, I kind of now know how Gaara and his siblings felt when they visited me those years ago."

She stopped walked and looked to the blue sky. Something she never really saw before.

"Gaara, if we fight each other, who would win?" She asked herself.

"My snow or your sand?"

Bird callings chimed in now and then as she continued to stare up. She lowered her gaze on what was ahead of her, and smirked. "Or should I say water?" She chuckled. Her feet moved again, as she finally made it to the Leaf Village.

The village was surrounded by walls and the entrance was opened from two red giant gates. The words, 'Leaf Village' in Japanese writing was on top, letting outsiders know what this place was. It was sort of similar to her village. But it was surrounded by ice walls and such. As she walked into the village, she knew she'd have to get used to this village while there for the exams. Takara looked around, stopping when she entered the village. Dirt light gold roads were under her feet and everywhere. The trees were brown with green healthy leaves. The strong winds blew them, making some leaves rip from the branches and fly away into the sky or fall to the grassy grounds. The buildings stood tall and were built in different shapes and sizes. Beyond the end of the village, she was mountains with faces of four people.

"_Those must be the past four Hokages Kage-Sensei told me about." _

Takara got a good look and nodded. "Yup, this village is nearly the opposite of mine."

She sighed. "I already miss home and Sensei."

"Pardon me."

Takara turned, seeing two leaf jounin.

"Are you here for the Chunnin Exams?" She nodded.

She reached in her back pouch and pulled out papers that showed proof of why she was there, who she was, and where she was from. One Jounin with dark gray spiky hair took the papers and looked them over. He smiled at her.

"Ah, Takara of the Snow."

She nodded. "It's an honor to have you in the leaf village."

"_Word must have gone out about me and my power." _She thought.

"Lord Hokage has been waiting for your arrival. He's at the Hokage tower, down this road, straight on. You can't miss it." Takara nodded.

He returned her the papers and she walked down the road.

Takara walked down the roads, she blew cold breath on her hands now and then to keep cool.

"It's way too warm here." She grumbled.

As she walked, three ninjas watched her. Kankuro kneeled on the roof, Temari stood with one hand on her hip, and Gaara stood with arms folded.

"Hey, Temari, isn't that…?"

Temari nodded at her brother's ponder. "Yea, I know that blue hair anywhere."

Kankuro smirked. "Never thought we'd see her again."

They watched her walk down to the kage tower. Gaara's eyes watched her with his death glaring sea foam eyes of his.

"Takara of the Snow…" He whispered, and then entered his thoughts.

"_The pain you gave me years ago…"_

Takara nodded at the two jounin and they let her in, as she walked up the steps.

"_Make me feel alive…"_

Takara stood in front of the Hokage's office door. She wasn't worried or scared, but wondered who the Hokage was. Was it the fourth or third? She raised her paled hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Please, come in." Said an elderly friendly voice.

She opened the door and peeked in. She saw an old man in red and white kage robes. He sat at his desk that had a crystal ball on the side and other assortments in the office. He smoked a pipe, as the room smelled of smoke and tobacco. But it didn't bother Takara. He looked up, and exhaled as smoke escaped through his lips. He gave a friendly smile to Takara.

"_The Third Hokage." _She thought.

"You are Takara of the Snow?" He asked.

Takara nodded, putting her hands behind her back out of habit.

"Please, come closer, my dear."

She did and stood in front of his desk. Takara gave a respectful bow.

"Lord Hokage, it is an honor to meet you. I, Takara of the Snow, represent for the Ice Village. I thank you for…"

She stopped when she heard the Hokage lightly laugh. She looked up, seeing him giving her a bright smile.

"Please, don't be so formal."

She nodded and straightened. "It is an honor to have such a strong genin come for the Chunnin Exams from the Ice Village."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

"But, where is your sensei and team?"

Takara glanced down to the side, bored look in her face. "I was never assigned to a team, I don't like working with others. And my sensei is Lord Astuikage of the Ice Village."

The Hokage nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll have to be honest and think about this."

Takara looked back to him. Was he going to deny her of the exams? No he couldn't do that. Although, it was being held in _his_ village. He could do whatever. Takara couldn't return and tell her sensei she was denied of the exams. She couldn't bring shame to her home, which was too much.

"If you could please return tomorrow, my decision on this will be clear by then." She nodded. "For now, let's find you a place to stay for the exams. I have requested someone to show you around the village."

Takara blinked. "Who would that be?"

The door opened, the two looked over. "Sorry I'm late, got held up."

Takara saw this guy as a jounin. He had silver hair that stood and his own bored looking black eye. His Leaf headband covered his left eye, as well as a mask covered his face up to his nose. He was a tall man that seemed to be strong but Takara saw he was no threat to her.

"Takara, this is one of our best jounins, Kakashi Hatake." He glanced to her with his one eye; she looked back into his eye with her half opened ones.

"Kakashi, this is Takara of the Snow. She is from the Ice Village and is participating in the Chunnin Exams."

His brow rose. "Takara of the Snow, eh? Who would've known. We've heard much about you."

Takara raised her own brows.

"Really? Such as..?" She egged on, wanting to see if they heard about her demon.

"We've heard your very strong," The Hokage piped in.

"And, about your demon." Kakashi added.

Takara's eyes narrowed at the ground. "I assure you, I have complete control over Tsudaki. I will never kill anyone as long as they are a deadly threat to me. Other than that, you have my trust."

The Hokage nodded. "We completely understand."

Takara nodded. "Now then,"

She looked to Kakashi. "Let me show you around the village, then to where you're staying."

She nodded and they both left.

The Hokage chuckled to himself and looked at the crystal ball in front of him.

"Takara, a girl who fears what she denies." He said, seeing her and Kakashi walking along the dirt roads.

"She denies friendship to deny her weakness. If she accepted people, and she lost them, pain will come into her heart. Something she doesn't want to feel. Something she has felt before years ago."

The Hokage, Sarutobi, inhaled from his pipe and exhaled smoke.

"But Takara, you can not let this fear bother you. Accept others, that was the Chunnin Exams are for; Alliances, Teamwork, Friendship."

Kakashi continued with Takara, as they past a ramen shop. Kakashi stopped, as did Takara. She looked up at him, seeing him looking at the shop.

"Takara," He looked down at her.

"Would you like to have a bowl of ramen? My treat."

Takara made a face, slightly glaring the shop. "Only if they give it to me cold."

Kakashi gave her a confused face.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

The two looked behind them seeing a girl Takara's age running to them. She had long pink hair and light green eyes wearing a red outfit.

"Oh, Sakura." Kakashi said, as she stopped in front of them.

"Kakashi-Sensei, good thing I found you." The girl, Sakura, had worry written all over her face.

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded. "It's Sasuke and Naruto, I think they might fight."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where?" He asked.

She pointed down the road. "At the training grounds."

"Alright, let's go." T

he teacher and student -with Takara following- ran towards the training grounds.

At the grounds, a spiky blonde head glared hard at his raven haired team mate. The raven, hands on pants, gave him his own light glare with his black eyes, staring down into the blonde's blue ones.

"Sasuke, I'll show you I can handle the Chunnin Exams!" Yelled the blonde.

The raven smirked. "I'd like to see ya try, loser."

The blonde growled and pulled out his kunai, as did the raven. Kakashi, Sakura, and Takara had just arrived, standing by three wooden posts.

"Oh geez, they're starting again." Kakashi sighed.

Sakura looked to her sensei. "I tried to stop them, but Sasuke told me to stay out. They might be serious this time."

"_Serious?"_ Takara questioned in her mind.

"_Have they ever fought before? It seems the way the blond is showing his emotion, he has wanted to fight this raven for some time."_

She glanced over to Sakura and Kakashi. _"But Kakashi and Sakura don't want them to fight?"_

Takara sighed in her mind and looked back at the boys. _"This is exactly why I never got a team."_

The blonde, kunai in hand, ran at the raven, who pulled his own kunai and ran at the blonde.

"Please stop!" Sakura cried.

Takara could tell Sakura didn't want them to fight, so she gave a little help.

Just as the two were going to clash, a thick ice wall came between the two. They were shocked, seeing this appear out of nowhere.

"What the!"

"What is that?"

The boys yelled.

The raven stopped dead in his tracks, but the blonde ran right into the ice wall. Takara flinched, but from his pain. But it hurt her inside, whenever her ice was hit or attacked.

"Ow, he really slammed into it there." She muttered, hands raised that formed the wall.

The blonde fell back into the ground, his face red from the impact. The raven put his weapon away and glanced over at Takara.

"_She did that? How did she…?"_ He thought.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to Sasuke, who was the raven.

Although, the blonde seemed to need the aid more than the perfectly fine Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and smiled at Takara under his mask.

"Thanks for that."

She glanced to him. "Although, maybe you should've given a heads up. Naruto seems to be pretty hurt over there."

She lowered her hands, which made the water melt. She returned the water into her glass gourd and close it with a twist of a cap.

"Well, it was either a blood bath, -which you and Sakura didn't seem to want- or I stopped them."

Kakashi seemed to understand, even though the fight between the two wouldn't go that far.

Naruto recovered and sat up, rubbing his nose.

"Ah, damn! That hurt!" He yelled and looked over.

He pointed an accusing finger at Takara, glaring her. "Hey! What gives you the right to butt into our battles?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You call that a battle, you're so full of yourself."

Naruto sent his glaring to Sasuke.

"Aright, everyone calm down."

The three looked to their sensei.

Takara put her hands behind her back, and stared out into space. But listened to Kakashi. "I heard you guys ran into a team yesterday who are taking the exams." He raised his hand, as if presenting Takara.

"This is Takara of the Snow, from the Ice Village. She'll be in the exams as well."

Naruto smiled. "Really!"

Sakura gave a friendly smile. "Ice Village, I never heard of them."

Takara didn't speak, her mouth stayed close. So, Kakashi continued.

"It's a small village in the Snow Country north of Fire Country. We've been their ally for about 3 years now."

Sasuke looked at her, looking into her eyes. He saw she seemed to be a cocky type. But he still pondered on what she did.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask her."

Kakashi made a hand sign. "Well, I'm off."

Then Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Takara was a bit taken back, but didn't show it.

"He never told where I'm staying." She grumbled.

The three walked up to Takara.

"I guess we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

They all said, she quickly learned their names and faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. But I must be on my way." The three were confused.

"On your way?" Naruto asked.

She looked at him. "I must find a place to stay. Your sensei never told me, now I'll have to find out myself."

"…Hey!"

Naruto grinned in a friendly manner, and nearly getting too close into her face. "You can always stay at my place!"

Sakura got pissed and nailed Naruto in the head, making him fall to the ground.

"Can it, Naruto!"

"…_She's very strong. But uses her strength for the wrong reasons."_ Takara thought.

Sakura smiled at Takara. "We'll help you find a place to stay. I know a few places."

Sakura took lead, as Takara followed, hands glues to her back.

"Thank you, Sakura." She said.

Sasuke and –nearly knocked out- Naruto didn't follow.

"_There's something about her." _Sasuke thought, soon following after.

Naruto recovered and ran to catch up.

"_I wonder, if she has a bloodline trait like me."_

As they walked, Sakura told her about the leaf village. But she wouldn't really talk much about herself or Naruto, mostly Sasuke. He lagged behind them, hands in pocket. Naruto had his hands behind his head, taking long strides, walking a head of them. Takara glanced at Sakura.

"This Sasuke, what element does he use in Justus?"

She pondered a bit. "Fire. I saw him use fire Justus a lot."

Takara gave a light frown at this.

"_Damn, fire? I don't know about that. But, I might go into demon mode if I have to."_ She thought.

Takara glanced at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, right?" She questioned.

He looked forward and nodded.

She smirked. "I hope I fight you in the exams."

He smirked back. "Me too."

She looked forward, seeing Naruto walking backwards to face them.

"That reminds me, what was that thing you did?" He asked.

She raised a brow. "Thing?"

He nodded. "That ice wall, I know it was from you."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin. "So, how'd you do it? Bloodline trait?"

She hesitated, but shook her head.

"Water Style jutsu?" Sakura asked, Takara shook her head again.

She stopped, making the others stop and stand in front of her. Trying not to show emotion, she bit her inner cheek to hide a smirk.

"I'm very special, I have a powerful thing inside me."

Naruto got curious. "What thing?"

Her eye lids lowered, as she eyed them, wanting to see their reaction. "I have a demon inside of me, the ultimate dragon serpent demon."

All their eyes went wide and they felt their hearts nearly skip three beats. Naruto was the only one who knew what he had inside of him, Sakura and Sasuke didn't know of it. So he understood what she was talking about.

"What do you mean a demon inside of you?" Sasuke asked eyeing her.

She gave him a look.

"I mean, I'm a Jinchuriki."


	4. Click of Emotions

Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand

Chapter 3

::Click Of Emotions::

Takara finally found a place to stay, after talking with Kakashi's students and with their help. She lay in bed, in her night clothing; a blue tank top with a white snow flake design on the front and long teal night pants. She had her hands on her flat smooth stomach, fingers tied with each other. Her hair spread all over the pillow under her head. Takara had thought over today, a frown shown on her pale face.

"Monsters…" She mumbled, and turned to the side, looking at the wall.

"We aren't monsters." She said, her knees curling closer to her.

"We're special."

She closed her eyes, remembering her talk with Naruto.

"Takara, can I speak to you alone?" She glanced to Naruto and nodded.

They sat on a bench under a tree, shading the sitting area. It was nice and cool so Takara liked it.

"What is it?" She asked.

Naruto stared at the ground, eyes low and a light frown. "Takara, what was your reaction when you found out you had a demon inside of you?"

Takara leaned back, folded her arms over her chest and pondered looking to the sky.

"Hm, well. I always knew, since I could remember."

Naruto's eyes narrowed her, being serious. "And, you're fine with that?"

She nodded, and glanced to him. "Why are you so curious?"

Naruto looked down. "I have a demon too, the nine tailed fox."

Takara looked at him and saw the opposite of what he saw in her.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"Well," Takara sighed, looking back up at the hidden sky.

"When I was born, I was kidnapped from my village and the dragon serpent demon, Tsudaki, was put inside me. When I was returned, Lord Astuikage knew what had happened to me."

Naruto gulped, "What did everyone think of you?"

She chuckled lightly. "They didn't deny me or hate me. It wasn't my fault, and they knew that. People said I'm special, I was chosen to have Tsudaki, and was gifted with her power."

She raised her one hand up above her head, to shield a sunlight peeking through the leaves. "But, there is a price to it."

Naruto leaned back too. "What would that be?"

She sighed and stood, putting her hands behind her back.

"I can't make friends." She said, and walked away leaving Naruto by himself.

Takara sighed in her room, but sat up and rubbed her head.

"**Showing emotion?"** Came Tsudaki's voice in her head.

"No, I have no emotions." She responded, Tsudaki gave a chuckle.

"**Remember, I'll let lose the second you show emotion."**

Takara glared the wall, her frown deepened.

"I know that." She said.

"I know that."

The next day came with the sun shining. Tomorrow would be the start of the Chunnin Exams. Takara walked down the road from her temporary apartment to the Hokage Tower. Hands behind her back, ignoring the lively hood of people around her.

"_I can't leave with nothing. I just can't"_ She thought to herself.

"**Hey,"** Said Tsudaki in Takara's head.

"**Someone's nearby." **

Takara kept walking.

"Do I care?" She responded, emotionless face stared forward.

"**I think you do, or used to. I sense a jinchuriki." **

"That's probably just Naruto."

Tsudaki snickered. **"With red hair and sand?"**

Takara tried to continue, but stopped in her tracks.

"That's right; Gaara and his siblings are in the exams too. I forgot."

She looked up, and saw the solid red head glaring down on her from a roof building. Arms folded across his chest, a habit of his own. Takara glared back, Tsudaki snickered.

"**Well, this is exciting." **

Takara shook her head and looked forward, continuing her way.

"**Hey, hey!"** Yelled Tsudaki.

"**What are you doing? Don't you want to greet your former friend?" **

"Why? So you can take control the second I drop my guard."

Tsudaki scoffed. **"Of course." **

Takara sighed.

"**I wonder if you'll fight him in the exams." **

Takara walked up the steps of the tower and nodded to Tsudaki's wonder.

"I do too."

On the roof, Gaara watched Takara walk off into the tower.

"_She has greatly changed."_ He thought.

He wondered what would happen if he fought her. He himself claimed to have the guts to take her down and kill her. But having a demon of her own, she's never seen her go insane himself. Could she, was the question. And how?

"Takara, I have decided to let you fully participate in the exams on your own."

Takara nearly made her lips bleed from biting it to hide her happy emotions. He smiled at her, holding his pipe in his hands.

"I understand your situation and also hope for the best for you in the exams."

She bowed to him. "I thank you, Lord Hokage."

She turned and left, heading down into town.

"The exams are tomorrow, what to do for the rest of today?"

"**Why not train?"** Tsudaki suggested, as Takara stopped.

"Train?" She questioned.

"**You learned some new justus over the years. Why not practice them?"**

Takara pondered and then nodded.

"**Good, how about sparing with that Uchiha?"**

Takara shook her head and walked forward.

"**That Sakura chick?" **

She shook her head again.

"**The blonde demon boy?" **

She again stopped and pondered. "It would be interesting to see how he fights. With having the nine tailed fox and all."

Takara continued walking, hands flicking onto her back. "I'd rather wait until the exams."

Tsudaki gave a huff. **"You're no fun."**

"Duh." Takara retorted.

At said training grounds, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were with their sensei Kakashi. He wanted to talk to them about the Chunnin Exams and others that will be there.

"Don't take the exams lightly." He said, looking at Naruto for a second.

"There will be other genin from other villages such as the Village Hidden in the Snow, The Village Hidden in the Rain, The Village Hidden in the Sand, and-"

Naruto raised his hand. "Excuse me, Kakashi Sensei?"

Sakura glared him for interrupting their Sensei.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi sighed.

He lowered his hand, they saw his face wasn't his hyper positive face at the moment. "I was wondering if I could ask you about Takara."

Sasuke looked to him, Sakura's glare went away. Kakashi knew what he meant.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well," He started.

"When we talked, she told us she had a powerful thing inside her."

Kakashi nodded. "She is sealed with the dragon serpent demon, Tsudaki."

Naruto nodded. "What I don't get is why she is so happy about it?"

Kakashi understood Naruto's confusion. He was hated and scorn for he was. While Takara, she was praised and loved. It is neither of their faults they are who they are.

"Well, she was praised and such when growing up. Everyone in her village knew she wasn't the one at fault. So they wanted her to feel special, as if she was chosen to have the demon in her."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

"So, think we'll fight Takara?" Temari asked, as she and her brother -Kankuro- sat in the apartment.

They were relaxing the day before the exams. Gaara was in his room, alone, isolated from his siblings. Their sensei, Baki, wanted them to keep them inside for today. Kankuro shrugged, and stretched his arms into the air.

"I don't know." He lightly yawned and brought his arms back.

"Maybe. I'd feel bad if she went against Gaara."

Temari glanced to Gaara's room.

"She is pretty powerful, and seems she hasn't changed much over the years." Kankuro continued.

"_How would Gaara feel going against a lost childhood friend?"_ She thought, then smiled to Kankuro.

"Hey, we should drop her a hello."

Kankuro raised a brow. "What?"

Temari rolled her eyes of her brother's slight stupidity. "Let's give her a greeting. She'd be glad to see us after all these years."

Kankuro looked to his side, looking out the open window. "I don't know, Temari. We can't leave Gaara all alone. And would bringing him be a good idea."

They heard a door slid open, and turned. They saw their little brother -Gaara- come out.

"I agree."

This surprised the both of them.

"Really, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, Gaara looked him in the eye.

"We haven't seen Takara in years."

"But what about the plan?" Temari asked, Gaara looked into her eyes.

Both of them regretted questioning their deadly brother.

"We won't tell her. If she's on our side, she'll fight with us. If she's on their side she's our enemy."

His brother and sister didn't like that answer. Even though they only met Takara once years ago, they were quickly attached to her. They didn't know if they could kill Takara. Kankuro looked to Temari, who gave him a nod. He looked to Gaara.

"Alright Gaara, we'll give her a hello. It'd be nice to catch up with on another."

Gaara didn't want to catch up with her, he wanted to know her weaknesses and strengths. Kankuro and Temari stood.

"Alright, let's go find her." Said Temari.

Gaara lead the way as they followed their deadly brother.

At the training grounds, under a tree, Takara slept. She was bored and decided to take a nap, but didn't feel like heading all the way back to her apartment. She was enjoying laying in the cool shade and hiding from the rays of the sun. The nice cook breeze was relaxing too. She had her hands behind her head, on knee propped over her other, having them crossed.

"_Now, this is very relaxing." _She thought, trying to hide a smile of leisure.

"Geez, she's gotten lazy over the years." Said a male voice.

Takara didn't open her eyes, but listened. They sounded like they were standing right in front of her. Which they were, Kankuro, Gaara, and Tamari.

"Like you haven't?" Temari questioned her brother.

Gaara's deadly eyes lay upon her resting body. He has noticed she's slightly matured over five years. She has gotten taller, probably taller than him like everyone. Her body is lightly curved and she developed a bit in the upper chest. He ignored that and kept his eyes on her face.

"Should we wake her?" Kankuro asked, kneeling by Takara's side.

Temari was about to answer –what she thought was- Kankuro's stupid question.

"She is awake." Gaara answered, arms folded over his chest.

His brother and sister looked to him, then to Takara. She opened her eyes, seeing her old distant childhood friends. They elder two smiled.

"Playing possum on us, eh?" Kankuro smirked.

She stood up, as did Kankuro. "It's been some time you guys."

"Some time?" Temari questioned, with a grin.

"It's been five years!" She exclaimed.

Gaara kept his eyes on Takara. She gave a light harmless smile to them all.

"It's great to see you three again. You've really changed over the years.

"_Change..."_ Gaara thought.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Kankuro said, Temari slapped his arm.

Kankuro looked to his sister.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't be saying stuff like a creep." She scolded.

"Well, it's true!"

The two started their little bickering, while Takara had a light sweat drop. She glanced and caught Gaara's eyes. Both of them started a stare down. Her smile faded, seeing Gaara's dead serious face.

"_That face."_ She thought.

"_That face, I haven't seen that face since we first met."_

Suddenly, something came to her, an emotion. No, more. The emotions of worry and fear. Her eyes became innocent and she showed a worried scared face. But, it didn't last long. It soon showed pain, eyes tightly shut and teeth gritting against one another. Gaara noticed.

"_Is she in pain? I didn't even touch her."_ He pondered.

She opened them for a mere second, but long enough for Gaara to see her eyes change from dark green to dark blue.

"_Blue?"_

She stepped back, holding her head.

"Sorry…" She grumbled, holding back any pain in her voice.

"I… I have to go!"

Getting the elder siblings from their bickering, they saw her run off into the woods.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked.

"Maybe she wants to rest up for the exams tomorrow." Temari suggested, Kankuro nodded at her.

"Yea, probably."

Temari and Kankuro went back to the apartment, leaving Gaara. The sun was setting and getting dark. He didn't sleep so he'd wonder off somewhere later in the night anyway. Gaara was curious, what was that he saw in Takara's eyes. Wanting to find out, he followed her.

"**I told you, control your emotions." **

Takara growled, teeth getting sharper, eyes blue, hair white and grew down to her waist.

"I know!" She yelled, trying to suppress her emotions.

"Go ahead, let your emotions for the sand kid get out of hand." Takara growled and clawed her now long thick sharp nails that turned blue at a tree.

A huge scratch mark appeared that was pretty deep. She held her head, growling louder. Soon, her hair returned to blue and started returning to its height. Her nails returned to normal, as did her teeth. She closed her eyes, and opened them tiredly to green again.

"**Great, now your energy is low." **

Takara fell to her knees, and panted heavily. "I need... To sleep, that's all…"

Gaara watched in a tree, seeing it all.

"_She's the same... The same as me."_

Takara fell to her side and blacked out completely. Gaara smirked, as the nearly full moon rose.

"Perfect…"


	5. More Genin

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 4**

**::More Genin::**

Takara groaned as she opened her green eyes. She quickly covered them when the sun light blinded them. She lay in her bed in her apartment, that's as much as she knew. But she wasn't alone. The curtain closed to her window, making it darker in the room.

"There, don't want you blinded." Said a calm familiar voice.

Takara uncovered her eyes, seeing Kakshi Hatake. He was standing by the window, being responsible for closing out the sun rays. He glanced down and smiled under his mask at her.

"Glad you're awake. If you slept through today you would've missed the exams."

She moved her arm and let it lay on her stomach. "Exams..?"

He nodded. He left the window, Takara kept her eyes on him. He went to the door, leaning against the wall next to it. Arms folded over his chest.

"Takara of the Snow, we have things to talk about." She blinked and sat up.

"What… things?" She asked, tiredly.

"About your demon." He answered.

She silently sat up, putting her hands into her lap.

"Alright." She said.

"So, it's not that you're forced, you made a deal?" Kakashi asked, after Takara explained the situation.

She nodded. "If I let out an ounce of emotion, she won't hesitate to control me."

Kakashi believed she was in a similar situation as Naruto. If Naruto's emotions went hey wire, like that one mission in the Land of Waves, his demon would gain control.

"Maybe you can learn to control it." He suggested, but she shook her head.

"I'd rather just do these exams, do my Village proud, and return home." She looked to the ceiling.

Kakashi was silent for a minute.

"Gaara..." The name made Takara glance to him.

"Gaara is his name, right?"

Takara sighed. "Guessing Kage-Sensei told Lord Hogake and he told you?"

Kakashi didn't respond.

"He was a childhood friend right?"

She turned over, facing the wall, back to him. "I wouldn't say that. We only saw each other once, and that was it. After that, I wanted to be alone."

Kakashi's eye softened, seeing now her pain and why she wants to be alone. The deal she made with her demon doesn't help the situation as well. Takara lay there, staring at the wall. She heard the door open, footsteps, then shut. Silence. She got up, seeing Kakashi left. Takara sighed and got dressed for the day. The day for the exams.

The Konoha Ninja Academy, small on the outside, huge on the inside. Takara saw ninjas –groups of three- enter the academy. She took in some air and sighed out.

"**This is it."** Said Tsudaki, she grinned.

"**Ready?"**

Takara nodded and entered the tower.

She got there pretty early. Takara didn't see Kakashi's group yet, and assumed they were already inside. She reached the floor, but noticed something was wrong.

"**It seems they test you the second you enter the building…"**

Tsudaki snickered.

Two boy ninja's stood in front of the door. Takara new it was the right floor, but she didn't like how they started a challenge before she even reached the room. One had spiky black hair and the other had a had covering his own dark hair. They grinned at Takara, she glared them.

"Chunnin exams?" The spiky one questioned.

Takara nodded. "If this is a challenge, then you'll have to do better."

The one with the hat sneered. "Is that so?"

Just as he said that, water from Takara's glass gourd escaped. Without warning the water hardened and an ice wall surrounded the boys, shoving them to the side. They fell onto the floor, as Takara calmly continued on. The ice melted and returned to her gourd as she left. The boys transformed back into their adult selves, and stared in shock.

"Wasn't she…?" The spiky one asked, the other nodded.

"That was Takara of the Snow. We saw her arrive yesterday."

They stood and looked down the hall way.

"With her power who knows how many will make it alive."

The spiky nodded.

One door opening, making very little group of genins shift their attention to Takara who entered the exam room. She shut the door and scanned her surroundings. She noticed Grass Ninja, Mist Ninja, Rain Ninja, and mostly, the Sand Siblings along with other Sand Ninja. She noticed Temari and Kankuro's smiled, she nodded to them. Then Gaara's eyes locked with hers, she looked away. She decided to wait for more students, standing in the corner, leaning against the wall, hands behind her back, she closed her eyes in deep thought on how the first part of the exams will be.

"HEY!"

Takara jolted awake from her accidental sleep hearing a yell.

"I'm gonna beat you bastards! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

She looked over; she saw more students, and Kakashi's group. Naruto was grinning at the death glaring genins. She noticed two groups by Naruto and his team mates. Seeing the headbands, they seem to have known each other, they were more or less classmates back in the academy. Sakura glared at Naruto and put him in a headlock.

"You asshole! Do you want us to die!"

"S-S-Sakura!" Naruto was gasping for her to let go.

Takara scanned the now filled room, she saw a pair of eyes she attempted to ignore earlier. Gaara's eyes stayed locked onto her, like he had been staring at her the whole time since she arrived.

"**He was staring at you the **_**whole**_** time."** Said Tsudaki, grinning.

Takara ignored her and looked to the group. Sakura looked over, seeing her.

"_Damn"_ She swore, as Sakura waved still head locking Naruto.

"**You gonna see them?"** Tsudaki asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Takara sighed.

Takara walked over to them. They looked to her, the whole group of genins. Sakura let her go and smiled at her. Naruto saw her and smiled too.

"Takara! When did you get here?" Naruto asked, she shrugged.

"I guess I've been here a pretty long time. I was one of the earliest to get here." She answered.

Naruto gave an oh, Takara's eyes shifted to the other genins. Sakura noticed, and shoved Naruto out of the way to let Takara meet them.

"These are our old academy class mates." She said.

"This is Kurani's team, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, and Shino Abarame."

Takara scanned her eyes on the three. Hinata had while pale eyes and blue like short hair with thin bangs above her eyes and the sides of her face. By her attire she was shy, and didn't have a lot of confidence in her self. Shino's eyes were hidden under his black circle glasses, along with his mouth thanks to her high collar jacket. She could at least see his light spiked brown hair. She assumed he was a person who kept to himself, she could relate to him… If it wasn't for Tsudaki. Kiba's hair was a mystery to her, as it stayed hidden under his furred collar hood jacket. But his eyes were as if he was part dog, a long with red stretched triangle on his cheeks. His smirk reveal fangs, maybe he is part dog. His grin showed he was confident and cocky, maybe as cocky as Naruto. The dog that sat on his head waged his tail when Takara's eyes looked to him. He barked happily, Kiba's grin widened.

"Seems Akamaru has a liking to you." He picked Akamaru off his head.

"_Great, even dogs like me."_ She thought, raising her hand to let him sniff her.

His cold wet nose sniffed her hand. Akamaru whined a bit, but licked her hand, showing his trust to her. Takara felt a tingle as he licked her hand again. Kiba laughed.

"Wow, he never trusts people that fast before."

Takara gave a fake smile. "I'm as surprised as you are."

She wiped her hand on her shirt as Kiba placed Akamaru back on his head. Sakura turned her to the other group.

"This Asuma's team, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and" Sakura started glaring. "Ino Pig."

The blond girl, Ino Pig, glared back at Sakura.

"I am not!"

She grabbed Takara's shoulders, taking her away from Sakura, and smiled at her.

"Don't listen to Bill Board Brow."

Takara can sense Sakura glaring Ino.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Takara nodded, and they shook hands.

As before, Takara scanned Ino and her team. Her long bright blonde hair was held in a high long pony tail, but a hung over the right side of her face. Her eyes were big and bluish and green. Her outfit showed she was proud of showing her body. It was similar to Sakura's but purple seemed her favorite color. Just by hearing the insults between her and Sakura, they didn't seem to be good friends. Her eyes gazed at Shikamaru. He had the worlds most bored and laziest look on his face. His hair was brown and held in a tight spiky pony tail, his eyes were small but a shade of brown. His attire was obvious he didn't care much how he dressed, even his stance and figure was lazy like. It made Takara wondered how he became a ninja if he looked and seemed so bored. The third member of the team was… Fat. He had spiky light brown hair hiding under his bandana like head band and small tiny eyes, his eye color was hard to distinguish. He stood there, eating potato chips, staring in the distance. He didn't seem to care about meeting Takara, as long as his chips were with him, he seemed content. Takara didn't bother examining him more.

"I'm Takara." She greeted.

"Takara?" She turned.

A male leaf ninja looking much older than the whole gang came over. He had white gray hair in a lose pony tail and big circle glasses in a purple outfit. His smile showed he was friendly, his eyes said different. He approached her with a smile, she felt tense with him near.

"Your name is Takara, correct?"

She nodded. "Takara of the Snow."

He grinned. "Ah, I knew I heard that name somewhere. You are indeed the talk of the village since you arrived."

"**Hmmm, he's not half bad looking"** Tsudaki grinned seductively.

"_Ew..."_ Was all Takara muttered in her mind.

"And your name?" She questioned, her emotional stare glued to him.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Kabuto Yakushi." His smile was probably the most friendly she's ever seen.

He held out his hand for a hand shake. Takara was hesitant, but raised her hand up. But her eyes shifted to the side, seeing something moving in the crowd of genins. Takara quickly raised her hands, letting water escape her glass gourd. The water made as ice wall in front of her and Kabuto, as someone came with a claw and some heavy on his arm. He swung his claws at Takara's ice wall, scraping some ice off of the wall.

"Ah!" Takara helped, as the slash gave her pain.

"Takara! Kabuto!"

She heard Naruto and Sakura yell.

"_I have to be thankful you let me show one emotion…"_ She grumbled in her mind, her face squinting in pain.

"**That's because I enjoy this." She grinned.**

Takara melted her ice into water, as the guy stopped his attack. Kabuto was surprised by her protecting the two, despite she was just trying to protect herself. Her eyes glared into the ninja's eye, -the other eyes covered by bandages and his headband- he seemed different. Something about his eyes showed he was not a bit friendly. Her eyes shifted to his headband.

"_Sound Ninja, I forgot all about those bastards."_ She thought.

"Takara…" She heard from Kabuto, then a crack sound.

She turned to him, seeing his glasses broke. She returned the water to her gourd and faced him.

"You alright?" She asked.

He grinned, taking his glasses off. "Yea, I'm…"

But he anything but alright. His wide eyes and expression showed the opposite. Kabuto fell to his knees and he had a sick expression. He suddenly threw up, right there. Takara stepped back, as Sakura and Naruto ran to his aid.

"Kabuto!" They exclaimed.

"_Damn…"_ She swore, and glared the Sound ninja before her.

Takara winced in pain and raised her hand to her ear, feeling a shot of pulsating pain.She looked to his arm, and winced again.

"_Shit, he made a sound and extending it with my ice, making it back fire on me and Kabuto. Son of a…"_

She winced at the pain again, and knelt down. Kabuto looked up.

"Takara, your hurt." He said.

"It's nothing…" She muttered.

Kabuto, recovered from his moment, wiped his mouth and went over to Takara, kneeling in front of her.

"Hold still."

He put his hands on her hand, over her ears. Feeling his touch made her twitch a bit. His hands glowed green, as he focused his energy onto Takara's ears. She looked up, seeing Kabuto smiling at her. Her ears felt less and less pain, soon the pulsating pain went away. He stopped and let his arms fall.

"Better?"

She nodded. "…Thanks."

"**Ohhh, already got a hot guy chasing you. Good work, Takara."** Tsudaki snickered.

"_Shut up, you."_ She retorted.

She looked to the crowd, seeing they were still getting attention. She noticed one pair of eyes they were _still_ locked onto her. Gaara, it looked as if he was glaring, not at her, but at… Kabuto?

Before anyone can react, a huge puff of smoke came of the front of the room.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" Yelled a male voice.

Now everyone's new attention was up front. When the smoke cleared, a male prompter stood. He had black clothing on with a clack jacket and ninja bandana head band over his head. His face showed he was a dead serious guy, along with some scars. Other prompters stood behind him, grinning and sneering at the genin. Takara recognized two prompters, as they were the ones she met yesterday and who tired to challenge her today. He grinned.

"I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chunnin Selection Exam's first test. Thanks for waiting…"

He glared towards the back and pointed his finger over. The genins tensed, now knowing what he was doing.

"Hidden Sound, stop fighting back there. Do you want to fail?"

He looked back, along with his two team mates. A girl with long brown hair and a guy with spiky brown hair. They wore the same looking outfits.

"I apologize. This is our first time. We got a bit carried a way…" Said the hunched over one, the one that attacked Kabuto and Takara.

Ibiki said something to himself. He glared the rest of the genins.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated."

His eyes scanned the room as he continued.

"Those pigs that disobey me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

No one dared say a word. Takara glanced to Gaara once more. His eyes were finally off of her, as he was –probably- listening to Ibiki.

"_No killing huh? Good luck with that Gaara."_ She thought.

"We will now start the first text in the Chunnin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements…"

Ibiki took a tile from a box that had a 1 on it. "You will pick one of these tiles and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Takara stood, thanks to Kabuto's help. They noticed Naruto's blank expression.

"Naruto..?" Sakura questioned.

His eyes went white with shock.

"WHAT! A PAPER TEST?"

Takara sighed. _I'll admit, I wasn't expecting such either."_


	6. Cheaters Always Win

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 5**

**::Cheaters Always Win::**

Takara got the number 45 and sat towards the back middle of the exam. She sighed, and sat down.

"Yo."

She looked to her left, seeing,

"Kabuto."

He smiled. "I wasn't expecting us to sit next to each other."

She nodded, he had another pair of glasses. Obviously replacements. As a ninja, Takara wouldn't be surprised if he had extra ones on hand.

"This is your first time taking the exams, right?"

She nodded. "It's the first time our village was in the exams. I'll be doing this alone for my village."

"By yourself? Wow. That would answer my question on where your team mates were."

Takara took a look around, as students were taking their seats. She saw Naruto up front next to Hinata, Sasuke to her right not sitting far from Gaara, and Sakura who wasn't far from Takara herself. She looked back at Kabuto.

"This your first time too?" She asked, he grinned and shook his head.

"To be honest this is my fourth time."

"**Whoa, what a loser. Still, that smile is so cute."** Tsudaki grinned.

"Fourth year?" Takara questioned, he nodded.

"So, if you need to ask anything, ask me. I know everything about the exams."

She gave a fake smile. "Thanks."

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely what I'm about to say." Said Ibiki, standing in front of the black board.

He tapped his piece of chalk on the board. "There are many important rules to this test. I'll write it on the board while I explain. But questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully."

Takara gave a look.

"_I should consider this a blessing for sitting next to Kabuto then." _She thought.

Ibiki started writing on the board and he explained.

"The first rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point. But this test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But say you miss three questions. You lose three points and will have 7."

_That doesn't give me much of a chance of passing"_ Takara thought, Ibiki continued.

"The second rule, this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial total of 30."

Takara bit her lip from grinning. _"Stand corrected."_

Sakura raised her hand up. "Wait a second! I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?"

Ibiki glared her. "Shut up, you don't have the authority to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen."

Sakura sat back down. Takara could understand; if Naruto is on their team, they're screwed. Ibiki continued.

"The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky actives –namely cheating- will have 2 points subtracted for every offense."

"_If These questions are too much, I'll have to resort to cheating…"_ She thought.

"So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave."

Takara glanced around, seeing the prompters sitting all around.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobis trying to achieve a level of Chunnin, be proud ninjas."

_Though, with the way they put this, I have a 6 in 1 chance in passing."_

"And the final rule. Those that lose all initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly, will be failed along with their 2 teammates."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Sakura screamed.

Takara noticed a lot of Genins tensed, including Sasuke and Naruto. In a way, she felt sorry for Kakashi's group, but that also meant less competition.

"The exam will last one hour… BEGIN!"

Everyone flipped their papers over and started reading through the first questions. Some answered quickly, some, not as fast. Others just stared at the paper, looking like idiots, including Naruto with a smile on. Takara glared at the paper with folded arms, pencil flipping around her fingers.

"_Do they seriously expect all of us to answer these?"_

"**Too hard?"** Tsudaki asked.

"_Look for yourself. The first one is already pissing me off. Sure, I have book smarts but this is a higher level of book smarts."_

"**Cheat. You said it would be your second option."**

"_Yes, there's something about that as well."_

"**Hm?"**

"_The last question. 'This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen to the examiner closely before answering.' It's painfully obvious why these questions were chosen."_

"**How so?"**

"_Sensei told me when on missions information is the up most important thing. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to know this crap. But, if it was for a mission, I would need to find a way to get these answers."_

"**Cheat!" **Tsudaki exclaimed.

Takara nodded, her eyes shifted about the room. "_The prompters are like enemy ninjas, seeing if we can get information without them seeing or knowing."_

"**And to do that, how?"**

Takara's eyes laid on Sakura, who was scribbling down on her paper. _"I apologize Sakura, but your about to give me your answers."_

Takara sat up and hid a hand sign under the desk. She took in same air and sighed. The prompters saw her as just sighing and thinking deeply. But cold air left her mouth, and ventured about the room, and around Sakura. She felt a chill but ignored it, and continued writing. On her paper were microscopic ice crystals. Takara closed her eyes.

"_Ice Style: Crystal Vision Jutsu."_

Takara opened her eyes, seeing everything on Sakura's paper. She quickly started writing, but made sure the prompters thought she was thinking of it. She would pause and look as if she was thinking, then write down the answers.

"**Hey, check out Gaara."** Said Tsudaki, grinning.

Takara was done her questions within 10 minutes of the test, with 35 minutes left for the last one. She looked, seeing Gaara writing down answers. She saw a student that sat in front of her drop his pencil and rub his eyes.

"_He must be using his sand to get the answers."_ She thought, eyes going back to Gaara.

He put his pencil down, refolded his arms and just stared forward. Takara was hoping he would fail this part, but knew if cheating was the goal, he'd pass. She wondered how Kankuro and Temari will be able to get the answers As Kankuro was still writing and glancing at the prompters to his right now and again.

"Now we will begin the 10th question." Said Ibiki.

The minutes zoomed by, and now was time for the final question. Takara held her pencil, ready to write down the answer. There were less genin, much, much less. A lot of them were easily caught and told to leave. Takara liked having the room a little less crowded, made her feel more at ease.

"Now, before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

A door squeaked open, some turned to find Kankuro walking in with a prompter. Takara turned, she remember he left to go to the bathroom earlier.

"Took you long enough." Ibiki commented.

"_He saw through Crow…"_ Kankuro thought.

"Just sit down."

Kankuro nodded and left to his seat not before passing Temari. It was plainly obvious he got answers and was passing them to Temari. It would explain why she was so tense since Kankuro left. Kankuro sat down, as Ibiki continued.

"I'll now explain. These are the Rules of Desperation. First for this 10th question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"_Choose? We get to decide?"_ Takara though, her brows tied into a knot of confusion.

"Choose! What happens if we choose not to?" Temari yelled.

Ibiki looked to them. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail! Along with your two teammates."

"_As I said, so glad I'm in this alone."_ Takara thought, whishing to grin.

"What does that mean?"

"Then of course we will decide to take the question!"

Yelled other Genins.

"The other rule. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that persona will lose the right to _ever_ take the Chunnin Exams again."

This shocked every Genin in the whole room, even Takara.

"What kind of stupid rule is that! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Yelled Kiba.

Takara looked over, glancing at Kabuto.

"_Kabuto claims this is his fourth year of taking it. Yes, Ibiki says if we fail we never take them again? Is he contradicting us?"_ Takara thought, now glaring Ibiki.

"You guys were unlucky. This years it's my rules." Said Ibiki, sneering.

"**Well, there's your answer."** Said Tsudaki, Takara nodded.

"But I'm giving you a way out."

Some perked their heads up.

"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it, and try again next year."

Takara didn't even have to think about it. She wasn't going to back down now. IT was less strain on her since she had no teammates. She wished to grin and snicker at this thought so much. But bit her lip to keep herself from doing it.

"Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Silence, nothing but dead silence came to the room. Takara look at Kabuto out of the corner of her eye. If he took it four times maybe this is when he would quick. But he had a calmer face then anyone in the room –next to Gaara-.

Something rose, a hand rose next to Naruto.

"I won't take it!" The Genin cried.

He shook, he looked to have been scared to say anything. "I'm sorry… Gennai, Inoho…"

"No. 50, Fail! Numbers 130 and 111, also fail!" Yelled a prompter.

The Genins stood as he and his teammates left with their heads down.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Sorry guys…"

"I quit."

"Me too."

Yelled other Genins as more and more left, heads all down.

Takara sighed. "Good, less competition."

"So sure?" She heard Kabuto whisper.

She looked to him, who pointed up front. Her gaze followed, finding Naruto with his shaking hand held up. Shock came to Takara's eyes.

"_Naruto?"_

**SLAM!**

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!" Screamed Naruto, making everyone stare in shock.

"I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway! So I don't care! I am not afraid!" He sat down with a huff.

Sakura and Sasuke grinned at their blonde teammate. Takara bit her lip hard to keep from grinning at the display.

"**Such raw high energy that brats got."** Said Tsudaki, wishing to glare Naruto.

"_Such an idiot to dare say such a thing."_

"I'll ask you again." Said Ibiki, glaring at Naruto.

"Your life is riding on this decision. This is you last chance to quit."

Naruto sneered at him with his own glare.

"I follow my unbending words." He said.

"That's my Ninja Way."

Everyone in the room –besides Takara and Gaara- smiled at Naruto's admiration. The worries and tense seemed to have died off thanks to Naruto's words.

"_Though, he does know how to get everyone's confidence up. Even the prompters are smiling."_ She thought, grinning in her mind.

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining…"

Everyone was a bit tense for this final moment. Ibiki grinned at everyone.

"I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

"What?" Naruto cried, as did some others.

"Wait, what do you mean? We already pass? What about the 10th question?" Sakura asked, confused as hell.

He smiled at everyone. "There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question."

"_Makes sense."_ Takara thought.

She sighed, letting the pressure off of her shoulders. "Tensed at the last part?"

She turned to Kabuto who was smiling at her. She sat up, as she didn't she was slouching in her seat the whole time. Temari was yelling at Ibiki as he explained things, but they didn't listen.

"A little. If I returned to my village to be a Genin forever." She let out more of her sigh.

"I couldn't have the guts to face my village."

Kabuto chuckled. "I would've warned you that they change them every year, but I wasn't expecting them to go that far."

She gave a fake smile. "No worries."

Takara ended up being right on it having to so with information gathering. She wondered who else thought of the same thing other than the Sand Siblings. More or less Sasuke and Sakura knew. Sakura had the brains so she wouldn't have to cheat. But, would Sasuke know these? Naruto obviously wouldn't. The thought of how they cheated came to mind. Also the thought of Kankuro getting the answers also came to her mind. Kankuro wasn't the brightest bulb, smarter than Naruto of course, but she doubted he knew these. How anyone got their answers wondered her.

"But those that cheat poorly, fail of course." Ibiki reaches his hands up, removing the head band.

He revealed his scarred filled head to everyone. Takara winced at the sight. Burns scars, and even screw holes. The thought of how he survived such tortures made her want to ask.

"Because, in time information is more important than life. On missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it."

Takara's eyes gazed onto Gaara. He stared forward, same expression as before. Ibiki put his head band back on.

"If the enemy or 3rd part notices you, there is no guarantee the info will be accurate. I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village." He paused, gazing at the Genins' expressions.

"So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities."

Takara thought about the next test. She knew it wasn't over. Ibiki explained the 10th question again, Takara's mind started to wonder.

"I wish you luck." Is what she last heard from Ibiki before glass crashing hit her ear drums.

A black flash came into the room. A cloth attached to kunais that hit the ceiling and floor flashed in front of Ibiki. Genin jumped, not knowing if it was an attack or part of the test.

"Alright you maggots!" Yelled a female voice.

A woman stood in front of the banner, she had dark violet hair and light brown eyes. She wore a coat that hid her chest vaguely revealed under a net shirt.

"This is no time to be celebrating!" She yelled, glaring at everyone.

"I am the examiner for the second test! Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go!"

She raised her fist in the air. "Follow me!"

Everyone was shocked and silent. Ibiki moved the banner, so he could see her.

"Your early… Again." She gave a look feeling like an idiot.

"She reminds me of Naruto." Takara thought, Tsudaki snickered.

Anko and Ibiki spoke amongst themselves. Something about how she didn't like how many were left. There were 79 Genins total, but 27 teams, since Takara was by herself.

"Bah, it's fine." She turned back to the crowd.

"I'll at least cut them in half in the second test."

Takara raised a brow.

"I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything once we've changed places. Follow me."


	7. Forest of Death

_**Before you start, thank you for the reviews. This is much better than Quizilla, I can see why no one goes there that much. Thank you and I hope to get this first part done and get the second part going before my Graduation. (June 16**__**th**__**). Not doing much in school and still on Spring Break. WOOT! Happy Delayed Easter everyone!**_

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 6**

**::Forest of Death::**

Takara stood before a huge forest with a fence surrounding it. Everyone followed Anko to this location. She turned, sneering at them.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as, 'The Forest of Death'!"

"Forest of Death" Takara muttered.

Everyone took a good look at the forest. Takara sighed, and looked around her. She found Gaara and his siblings to the right. Naruto and his team were up front. Takara was in the back, nothing was going on so she let her mind wonder. The thought of the forest being hot made her glare at it. She brought her hands up and blew her cold breath onto them, bringing coldness to her skin.

"Takara." She looked over, hearing Kabuto call her. He walked up to her, hands in pockets.

"Hey." She greeted, keeping her hands up.

Anko started explaining things, but they were so far back they couldn't hear. Compared to Kabuto, Takara was kind of short, compared to his tall stature. He chuckled, as she kept getting on her tip toes to hear Anko.

"I took this test before, want me to explain?"

She stopped and looked to him. "Sure."

"Well, there are 79 people here, 27 teams. Half will get a Heaven scroll and the other half will get an Earth scroll." She nodded understanding.

"To pass, you need to get both scrolls –depending on which one you get- and get to the tower in the middle of the forest." He explained.

"So, half will pass and half will fail."

Kabuto nodded. "Right."

She raised a brow. "But there's has to be a time limit right? They don't expect us to get there with both scrolls by sundown right?"

He laughed. "No, we have five days to get to the tower."

She nodded. "And the rules?"

"No quitting once inside. It'll take five days, I don't who would quit, except a dead ninja, of course." Takara gave a light chuckle, as lightly as she could give.

"But the most important rule, no looking in the scroll." She nodded.

"Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll. Then choose a gate to get ready for the start!" They heard Anko yell.

"Also, a word of advice... Just don't die!"

Takara rolled her eyes, Kabuto chuckled at her. The whole time they talked, Gaara glared Kabuto as before. Something he didn't like, something about them being seen together. It boiled him inside.

"_Why…?"_

Takara was filling her paper out, sitting on a rock. She saw Kabuto and his team going to get their scroll.

"**You like him."** Tsudaki snicker, Takara scoffed.

"_I have more important things to do than chase guys."_ She retorted.

"**Oh yea? And what's that?"**

Takara waved the paper in her hands.

"The Exams." She said out loud.

"**Oh, psh!"** She scoffed.

"**Once these exams are over, I'll have to get you a date with that Kabuto."**

Takara rolled her eyes. _"Will you focus?"_

"**What?" She asked innocently.**

"_I'll be there for five days. I don't know if I'll get through this myself, or how long it'll take to get there. If I have to, I'll go into demon mode."_

Tsudaki grinned viciously. **"Perfect, now I'm focused."**

Takara got her Heaven scroll and put it in her ninja bag on her back right waist. She left, and looked around, to get to gate 45.

"Hey!"

She looked over, seeing Kankuro and Temari smiling to her. Gaara stood by, his eyes locked on her again. Seeing her without Kabuto cooled his temper. She walked over to them giving a wave.

"You passed the first part, great job." Said Kankuro with a wink.

Takara gave a smirk. "Yea and I saw that trick you did. Giving the answers to Temari?"

Kankuro grinned. "Yea, I made an excuse to get answers from my puppet as a prompter."

"Hmp, not bad." Takara responded.

"And I really did have to take a whiz."

Takara's face turned to disgust. "Didn't need to know that…"

Temari glared her brother, but the two laugh as Takara gave a smile. Gaara knew her emotions were fake, all fake.

"_This could be a chance to get her. But, Temari and Kankuro will interfere."_ Gaara thought, glaring at his siblings for a quick second.

"_I'll make it quick. They wouldn't dare stop me. If I find her in the forest, she's mine."_

Takara got to her gate, Gate 45. She was prepared for anything. 

"**A heaven scroll, we just gotta find an Earth scroll, right?"**

Takara nodded. "And if you behave, I'll let you out to fetch it."

Tsudaki growled. **I'm not your pet."**

"No, but you may enjoy my pain, but you feel pain when I feel it, correct?"

Tsudaki grumbled at the damned fact. **"Find, get me a group with an Earth Scroll and I'll take care of it."**

Takara grinned, this time it was real. "Deal."

"Alright! The second test has begun!"

The second the gates flew open, Takara ran in, jumping through branched and such. The grin glued to her lips, she was ready for finally fighting.

"Hey, it's already sun down. Let's make camp." Said Soku, a brown long haired male Genin.

His male teammate, Kanji, with red spiky glared his teammate. "Are you stupid? This isn't a camp out. We gotta keep eye out for anyone who will attack us."

Their third male teammate, Douji, nodded his blonde short haired head. "Geez, I thought you were smarter than that, Soku."

He glared his teammates. "Well, why don't you just shot me?" He grumbled, straggling behind them.

The three young grass Genin trudged around the forest. What they didn't know, was that they were not alone. Blue eyes glowed in the trees above them. Takara grinned, and let the water out of her gourd.

"Did you hear that?" Kanji froze, his teammates glanced to him.

"Hear what?" Douji asked, Kanji looked around anxiously.

Before they knew it, rain poured on them. They looked up, Soku groaned.

"Just what we need." He grumbled.

"Something doesn't seem right." Kanji said, glaring the sky.

The pouring water was slowly getting harder, turning to hail.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Soku, who raised his arms to keep his head from getting hit.

"Hail!" Douji questioned.

The hail suddenly stopped, frozen in the air. They looked up, seeing the hail above them froze. They heard snickering and looked around.

"Whose there?" Kanji called out.

They pulled out their kunais, the snickering grew louder.

"Those are useless." Said a seductive voice.

Takara emerged from the shadows of the forests. They faced her, kunais held. Her blue eyes locked onto them, her grinning smile opened to let her snicker at them. Her hair had also changed, it went to ice blue to snow white. Takara was no longer in control of her body, this was all Tsudaki's doing. Tsudaki had full control over Takara's actions.

"Now, we can make this simple. You give me your scroll and I let you live. Or I kill you and take your scroll."

Douji gulped and took out their scroll. An Earth Scroll.

"**Perfect…"** Said Takara.

Tsudaki grinned. "Too bad for you boys, you were so cute too."

The floating hail grew large and turned into sharp ice shards. The three young boys starred in horror.

"Please take the scroll! We have the right one!" Cried Douji.

"True, but this is much more fun…." Tsudaki sneered, raising her arms up.

The young Genin cried and pleaded to be spared. Tsudaki scoffed.

"Such annoyance."

Her arms fell, along with the ice shards. Blood and the mangled bodies of the once alive Genin were covered in their own blood. Tsudaki calmly walked over and picked up the Earth Scroll, ignoring the blood prints on it. She also got some blood on her self, but only a few specks on the sleeves of her sweater.

"**Thanks for getting their blood on it, Tsudaki."** Takara sarcastically muttered.

Tsudaki shrugged and put it in her ninja bag. "I got you the scroll, right? Don't complain."

**The tower is at the base of the forest. If we're lucky we'll reach it by sunrise."**

Tsudaki grinned. "If it's me, we'll reach it by night fall."

Tsudaki let the ice melt and separated the blood and the water. She returned the water to her gourd and jumped off to the tower.

Tsudaki was right; they had just made it by night fall. Takara was glad she didn't make a bet on when they would get there. She was just glad to be out of the forest. It was hot there and she wouldn't stand the heat, including Tsudaki.

When she entered the tower, she met the same two Jounins as before. The spiky haired one and the other wearing his head bandana.

"Well, if it isn't Takara." Said the spiky one smirking.

Takara's blue eyes glared him. He noticed, as she walked past them and into the tower. Tsudaki, still in control, grinned viciously. The spiky Jounin's friend looked to him.

"She got here fast." He said.

"There's something about her. Did you notice the blood on her sleeves?"

"No." He shook his head. "But I noticed her hair wasn't white last I checked."

His eyes narrowed under his spiky hair. "The next part might be intense."

She entered a room, empty, where she would open the scrolls.

"**Alright, let me back in control."** Takara said.

"Alright, alright." Tsudaki sighed.

Her body jolted and her eyes returned to green, her hair returning to his icy blue shade. Takara –now in control- sighed, cold air escaping her lips. She took out the scrolls and placed them on the floor. Opening them, smoke started to emerge. Takara stepped back and put her hands behind her back. She remembered what Kabuto told her last.

"_**Once you reach the tower, you can open the scrolls. They'll be summoning scrolls, a Chunnin will come to let you know you passed."**_

A figure in the smoke came. Takara can tell it was a tall male, more of less older than her. The smoke dispersed, revealing a tanned male Chunnin of the Leaf. He had brown hair in the same pony tail as Shikamaru but shorter hair. He also had a scar over the bridge of his nose. His smile showed he was friendly along with his heart warming eyes. He smiled at her.

"Ah, you're early." He smiled; Takara guessed he was between the ages of 20-30.

"I'm Iruka Umino, a Chunnin."

She nodded. "Takara of the Snow, from the Hidden Snow Village."

Iruka looked around. "Where are your teammates?"

"I'm in these exams alone."

Iruka's brows rose. Was this allowed? He ignored the fact and got on to his explanation.

"Well, congratulations. You pass the second part of the exam."

She nodded. "I thank you. I must ask, what can I do until the five days are up?"

Iruka scratched his head. "Well, there is another team that came a few hours before you. They're staying in some rooms; you may join them if you wish."

Takara shrugged and followed Iruka to the rooms.

As Takara followed, they heard two voices coming down the hallway they were in. Takara recognized them immediately and wished she were somewhere else.

"I'm just saying, be more careful. He could've killed you." Scolded Temari's voice.

"Well, why didn't he? 'I don't consider you as a brother'." Kankuro's voice scoffed, he sounded pissed.

Up a head, she saw Kankuro and Temari arguing. She wanted to turn around, maybe ask Iruka if there were any other rooms. But she didn't, her feet kept moving beyond her control.

"Iruka."

He looked over to her, they stopped walking.

"I know these two, their friends. I'll ask them where it is."

He nodded with a smile that matched hers.

"Alright. I gotta get back and report you're here anyway. See ya."

He walked off, still smiling. Her blue eyes locked onto them, as they didn't notice her yet. Takara's feet moved towards them, her white hair waved back and forth matching her movement of her walk. It was lightly lit on the halls so they wouldn't notice her eyes or hair.

"Oh, hey Takara." Temari greeted, Kankuro turned.

"Well, you made it through again? Not bad timing either." He grinned.

She smiled at them. "Well, you beat me here. Where's Gaara?"

Kankuro twitched at the name and pointed his thumb down the hall behind him.

"Cooling off some steam probably. We had a spat earlier, I wouldn't doubt he's still not over it."

Takara arched a brow. "Spat?"

Temari sighed. "It's a long story."

Kankuro shook his head. "He's such a brat. When we got our scroll, he started having an attitude with me. He said 'I don't consider you a brother' and…"

He noticed just now Takara had left.

Gaara sat in the empty room. The moon light filled the room, as he stared at it, sitting on the floor. His gourd was propped up against the wall in the corner next to Temari's fan and Kankuro's wrapped puppet. He kept his gourd a distance from his sibling's belongings though. His sea foam eyes glued to the moon, his ears heard the crickets outside as the window was open. A breeze came in, making his short scruffy brick red hair move about

"I know you're there…" He muttered, feeling a presence in the room.

Blue eyes locked onto him, a sneer on her lips.

"Gaara of the sand…"


	8. The Deal of a Life Time

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 7**

**::Deal of a Life Time::**

Gaara didn't recognize the voice. It sounded much more mature then Takara's and more seductive. He turned his head, seeing Takara, but he knew something wasn't right. She came into the light, revealing her white hair and blue eyes.

"We get to finally meet, I'm glad."

Gaara very knew this wasn't Takara. He may have not spend much time with her, but he knew she was not like this.

"Who are you?" He questioned with a glare.

Tsudaki snickered. "I'm Tsudaki, Takara's demon."

She grinned, Gaara's frown stayed. "If your wondering where Takara is, she's in here."

She tapped her index finger on the temple of her head. He kept his eyes on her. The thought of Takara's demon taking over was something he hasn't thought of since they were little. It looked like Gaara had better control than Takara.

"I could care less what happens to her." He said, now standing.

"Obviously, you did after all try to kill her yesterday, correct?" She placed her hands on her hips. If it wasn't for Kakashi finding her, you would've had the chance.

"If you are Takara's demon, why do you wish to speak to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Gaara stayed silent, she took a step closer to him.

"Gaara, I thought I'd let you know how Takara's been since you left her."

His eye twitched. "You assume I care?"

She shrugged. "No, but I'm telling anyway."

Gaara glared her. He felt a tad curious as to what did happen to her after that one meeting.

"Once you and Takara met, she couldn't wait to see you again. Every meeting with the Kazekage –your father- you were never with him. She asked to see you again, but he claimed you were busy or such."

Gaara listened intently. He remembers he wanted to see her again too.

"The last time your father came, these words escaped his lips. "Gaara wishes to never see you again." After hearing that, it broke her heart."

Gaara's expression finally changed, he was shocked. He never said such a wish. If anything he wished to see her again. At least once more. Tsudaki noticed his expression.

"You never wished it… Did you?"

Gaara looked away, his hands balled into fists.

"…Gaara, do you wish to see her?"

Gaara had the answer, but how would he say it?

"I was told…" He spoke, glaring the floor.

"I was told she never wanted to see me. She considered me a monster."

Tsudaki's eye twitched, but she smirked.

"A monster calling someone a monster? That's a laugh." She scoffed, he looked up.

"Gaara, I may be a demon and this is something one doesn't expect a demon to do. But, Takara made a deal when she heard you never wanted to see her."

Gaara eyed her. "What was the deal?"

She sighed, now the smirk turned to a frown. "Takara wished to make a deal with me. She never wanted to feel the pain again; she didn't want to be hurt anymore. She wanted me to make sure no emotions erupt from her. Takara is not to make friends, hence why she is taking the exams alone."

Gaara stayed silent, still shocked at this. It sounds like the same thing when his uncle died. When he swore to love only himself. It would explain why she ran off yesterday when they found her. Tsudaki continued.

"At first, I was skeptical, but she begged me to do this. I had no choice, but to accept. Once you accept a deal with me, it is the deal of a life time."

"That's why you were taking control of her before." He stated, remembering back at the training grounds.

Tsudaki nodded. "As a demon, this is beyond anything I would do…. But as her friend, I'd do anything her heart desires. I took over to tell you this. Besides, you plan on killing her, correct?"

Gaara blinked, but nodded. Tsudaki's grin returned.

"Thought I'd let you on two things. One: I'm not allowing that to happen. Two: You can change your decision, and re-patch a friendship."

Gaara had to admit, she was right in a way. Now that he knew Takara's pain, her deal, and her wish to see him, he saw no reason to kill her. But, the thought of reuniting their friendship was something he couldn't see. He saw how his brother and sister talked to her. It was as if they were friends again. Could he be blessed to have her friendship as well?

"Let's make a deal."

He looked up from staring at the floor. "Deal?"

She nodded. "I'll let you think about this until the exams are over. Once you've decided, tell Takara what you wish. Either never to see her again or to have the friendship you two lost those years ago."

Gaara's eyes narrowed her. She snickered.

"Trust is something your strong about. If you don't believe me, asking Takara is useless. This is between you and me. Once you've decided, tell Takara you'll meet her somewhere. Like the gates or something."

He hesitated in thought. Quickly thinking it over, he nodded. Tsudaki smiled bright.

"Great. Now, I must be on my way. Takara will wake up tomorrow wondering what happened."

Tsudaki turned to leave. Gaara took a step forward.

"Tsudaki," He called, she looked to him over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

Gaara was hesitant. How would he word this, he just had to say this.

"Keep Kabuto away from Takara." Were his words.

Tsudaki looked at him in surprise, but smiled and nodded.

"I'll try my best." Then she left.

Gaara had not realized he made the Deal of a Life Time.

The next day, some more Genin arrived. Takara didn't remember anything after talking to Iruka. Tsudaki told her she fainted and Iruka took her to a room she was staying at until the days were up. Takara was too tired to care of she was telling the truth or not. Which was good on Tsudaki's part.

Ever since Gaara's confrontation with Takara's demon, –Tsudaki- he's been in so much deep thought, he's forgetting the plan. The plan the Sand Village made to attack the Leaf Village. When the plan came into action, what would Takara do? Would she side with the Sand or the Leaf? Gaara's head started to hurt with all the thinking. Thankfully, he had until the end of the exams to make his decision.

Kankuro and Temari noticed Gaara's been more spaced out then ever before. Kankuro wondered if it was because of the spat between him and his brother. Temari wondered if it was because of the plan or next stage of the exams. Both were wrong, never thinking it would be about Takara.

On the fifth day, the final day, the remaining teams grouped up in a huge room. It looked like somewhere they would fight. More fighting, something Takara would expect. How many parts did the exam have, was something she wish she would know. Takara stood by herself, as others stood in line of their teams. She took a look around; Kakashi's team, Kurani's team, Asuma's team, the Sand Siblings, and Kabuto's team were all that were left. She also noticed a team she hasn't met. A boy with long brown hair and eyes just like Hinata's. Maybe they were related. Another boy with short bowl cut and, are those eye brows? He wore a green suit that made Naruto's orange suit look normal. Their final teammate was a girl with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes. She wore Chinese like outfit. They seemed more mature, looking taller then the others. They should be older than the rest. Excluding Kankuro and Temari, with them being the oldest. Looking around more, she saw the Sound team as well. The spiky haired one had his arms in a sling.

"**He got his ass kicked big time."** Tsudaki commented.

"_How is he going to fight without his arms?"_ Takara thought, Tsudaki shrugged.

Standing in front of the young Genins were the Chunnins and Jounins, even the Hogake himself. His eyes gazed upon the young ninjas, he smiled when he saw Takara.

"_She made it far."_ He thought.

Takara's eyes gazed the Jounins and Chuunins. She saw Iruka and Kakashi, Iruka was smiling as usual. There was a Jounin next to Kakashi who looked to be related to the Genin wearing the matching green suit. She ignored him and looked to the Sand Jounin. This must be Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's Sensei. He wore traditional Sand Jounin outfit with half of his face hidden from a cloth. Next to him on the right was a Sound Jounin. His grin looked anything but friendly, his yellow snake like eyes gazed over. They locked eyes, for a quickly moment, Takara felt a lump in her throat. She felt tense and stiff all over, her eyes wide with shock. Something about the way he looked into her eyes made her feel a jolt trough her body.

"**Takara, what's wrong?"** Tsudaki asked.

Takara shook her head. _"N-Nothing. I'm fine, just a chill."_

Tsudaki knew that wasn't it but didn't ask anymore of it.

"Lord Hogake will now explain the third test! Listen carefully!" Yelled Anko.

The third Hogake stepped forward.

"For the coming third test, but before I explain that there is something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for the exam."

He tipped his Kage hat.

"Why do we all have allianced countries taking the exam together? "To promote the friendship among the countries." "To raise the level of Shinobi." I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning."

He took the pipe out of his mouth, releasing smoke from his lips. "This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

"_What?"_ Takara questioned in her mind.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule." He placed the pipe back between his lips.

"_Not our country."_ Takara scoffed hands now behind her back.

"In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle. That is the origin of this Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap!" Yelled Naruto, Takara's head shifted to him.

"Isn't this thing for deciding who's a Chuunin!"

"_It better, I didn't waste my time on this shit."_ Takara grumbled in her mind.

The Hogake continued. "Is it a fact that this exam decides which Shinobis have what it takes to become a Chuunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side where such country's Shinobis risk their own life to protect their land's prestige."

"Prestige?" Ino questioned.

"Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the Shinobi And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles."

"_That means Kage-Sensei will be there to watch my battle."_ Thought Takara.

"If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen as weak, they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that our village has this much power. So it will send a political message to the outsiders."

"Yeah but why!" Kiba yelled.

"Why do we have to risk our lives in battles?"

The Hogake removed his pipe and sighed more smoke out.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the Shinobi." He said.

"**Couldn't get any bolder than that if you put it on a name plate."** Tsudaki commented sounding bored.

"And a Shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle."

"**Is he done yet?" **Tsudaki yawned.

"_Will you stop? I'm trying to listen."_ Takara scolded.

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test, this is a life-risking battle with you dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

Takara could relate to this greatly. She wanted to bring honor to her village, hell her whole country if she can. Gaara's eyes lay onto her, he thought about two things; His deal and the plan. His eyes gazed on the Hogake.

"I don't care what it is… Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails?" Gaara said sounding slightly inpatient.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test..."

"Actually…"

A Jounin jumped in, right in front of the Hokage. He knelt down to him.

"From here on, as the referee will you please allow me, Hayate Gekkou."

The Hogake nodded. "By all means."

Hayate stood and turned to the group of Genins. "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate."

Hayate had a bandana head band covering most of his brown hair. His dull sickly like eyes gazed at everyone. He didn't look that well, was he sick or naturally like this?

"Before the third test there's… Something I'd like to do…" He stopped as he started having a coughing fit.

"**Whoa, he's not gonna drop dead right there, is he?"** Tsudaki asked.

"_If he does, can we just get on with the test?"_ Takara responded, getting impatient herself.

He finally stopped and re-gazed everyone. "It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Preliminary?" Sakura questioned.

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Shikamaru questioned, sounding slightly ticked.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining."

"_And that's a bad thing?"_ Takara thought, glaring at the –what she thought was an- insult.

"According to the Chuunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce participants for the third test. As Lord Hogake indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. So the fights could take too long, we are limited in time."

"That makes sense." Takara said a loud.

"So anyway, those who are not feeling well," He coughed. "Those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"What! Right now!" Cried Kiba.

"Good, I was getting bored." Said Takara, looked around to see who would give in.

Kabuto looked back at Takara. His original orders were to quit and leave, but he didn't want to. He wanted to see Takara fight, which he's been dying to see since back when he protected him and her from the sound ninja. He glanced at his instructor, Orochimaru. He grinned, and nodded. Kabuto spoke with earlier Orochimaru; he Okayed it, but promised to leave right after

"**Hey check out the Uchiha."** Said Tsudaki.

Takara glanced over, seeing Sasuke's arm over his shoulder, looking to be in pain. Sakura and Naruto faced him, it seems Sakura was crying.

"**Wonder what happened. You should ask to see what happened."** Said Tsudaki sounding curious.

"_Tsudaki, do you really think I care?"_ Takara's head turned back forward.

"**No, but ask for me."** She retorted, Takara rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Seeing no one raising their hands, Hayate continued.

"Now," He coughed. "Lt's begin the preliminary. This will consists of one on one fighting. You will fight as a real life confrontation."

Takara counted the heads; the numbers were even, thanks to her. Kabuto eyes stayed glues on Takara. He planned on giving up easily against who ever he was going to fight. Kabuto's eyes went back to the front.

"_Takara, I plan on seeing how you'll fight. I hope it's entertaining and as amazing as you yourself…" _He thought grinning.

Gaara noticed Kabuto's eyes on Takara. He felt his anger boiling up again. I wished he knew why he didn't like Kabuto near her, let alone looking at her. If he were to fight Kabuto, he'll make sure he's dead. But what if he had to fight Takara? The thought of fighting her split his minds on whether he'd kill her or…

"Since we have exactly 22 entrants, we will conduct 11 matches. The winners will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules. The right continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat."

He stopped to cough a bit. "If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner had clearly been established. Since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things."

Tsudaki laughed when she heard that. Takara wished to glare her right now.

"_Tsudaki, shut it."_

"**What? That's some funny shit!"**

Takara sighed, as Tsudaki finally stopped laughing.

"And the object that controls you destiny is this."

A screen was revealing n the wall in front of everyone. It was blank green at the moment.

"This score board will show the match-ups for each battle." Hayate coughed. "Now this is sudden, but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight."

The screen started to scrambled two names between 'VS' to see who would fight who. Some Genin tensed; some of excitement, some of nervousness. A beep rang through the room.

Gaara glared, Kabuto grinned.

Takara VS Kabuto Yakushi.


	9. Relentless Play

So sorry for this delayed. My sister was sick yesterday and I couldn't concentrate so that's why the last one took forever. This was delayed cause I did my mom has been dealing with shit and blaming it all on me. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for the reviews, mostly to Jennku, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! I'll answer your questions in the next chapter, Promise! But not all since I like to make twists and screw with readers! XD ENJOYZ! By the way, it was meant to be drama, the other parts are tragedy sorry for misleading u all.

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 8**

**::Relentless Play::**

Takara VS Kabuto Yakushi.

"Well, how ironic." Said Kabuto grinning.

Takara looked to Kabuto, he looked back with a smile. Takara heard Tsudaki cackle a laugh.

"**Haha! I swear, this couldn't have gone any better!"**

"_Fine, I'll beat his face in if you want." _She mentally sighed.

"**No! Be easy on the face!" **Tsudaki pleaded.

Takara rolled her eyes.

"**I mean, you can show Gaara your moves."**

"_Why would he care? It's not like it's gonna scare him or anything."_ She retorted.

"**No, but I'm sure you wanna show of your new moves to him." **She grinned.

"_I told you, I don't care just as much as he does."_

Tsudaki wished to glare her right now. She had to get Gaara to notice how much she's gotten stronger. It might help Gaara's decision. It was a plus Takara got to go first, but the extra was getting to go against Kabuto. Gaara told Tsudaki to keep Takara away from him. This might heat things up.

Hayate gave a cough. "Now, we will be starting the first match."

He pointed at the railings around the room on a high level. "Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?"

As told, everyone left up. Temari and Kankuro gave her thumbs up before going up to the railings. Gaara gave a hard glare to Kabuto –who noticed- before following his siblings and sensei. Kabuto and Takara stood facing each other in the middle of the room. Kabuto smiled at her.

"Take it easy on me. I'm a bit achy from the forest exam."

Takara scoffed. "I'll try my best."

"The match between Kabuto Yakushi and Takara will now begin!"

Takara jumped back, and three 4 kunai knives at him. He pulled his own kunai out and repelled them. She ran to the side and did hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Blizzard Jutsu."

The room suddenly had a gust of wind blow at Kabuto, making the temperature drop down a few notches. Kabuto withheld the blow, as the wind died down, but he felt a chill in his body.

"_Perfect."_

She ran at Kabuto, with a kunai. Kabuto hid a grin and did a hand sign. His hands turned green with chakra glowing in them. When she reached him, he moved making her go past him. He slammed his hand onto her right arm, back, and right leg. She lost balance in the pain and tumbled to the ground, dropping her kunai.

"Argh!" She felt the numbing pain in her back, leg and arm.

"**Takara, what happened!"** Tsudaki cried.

"_Shit! I can't feel half of my body…!"_

"What just happened?" Sakura asked, her, Sasuke, and Naruto watching intently.

"He used a Jutsu which is studied in a medical field." They looked to Kakashi.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked to his students. "It tears the muscles on one's body, so they can't use it anymore."

Sasuke eyed the fight. "So, Takara's done for?"

Kakashi looked back at the fight. "It matters…"

Kakashi knew she would make it through if she used her demon.

Takara grabbed her arm in pain, practically lying on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried, glaring Kabuto.

Takara had to admit, he didn't go easy on her. But this was far from what she was expecting. She lost the feeling in her back, leg and arm.

"**Takara let me take over!"** Yelled Tsudaki.

Takara shook her head. _"No, I'll be fine."_

"**Obviously your not. You can't even sit up let alone stand."**

"Stay out of this!" She yelled a loud.

Everyone gave her looks, what was she talking about. Takara grabbed her head with her good hand and grinded her teeth. Tsudaki was attempting to take control. Gaara noticed.

"Is she alright?" Temari asked, watching her in worry.

"She looks like she's going insane." Kankuro responded, being light with 'insane' while standing by Gaara.

"_She's losing control."_ He thought.

"ARAHHH!" Takara screamed, shooting her head back.

Her head went back down, she looked like a puppet in a limp stage.

"Did she…?" Sakura wondered.

"Give up?" Kabuto questioned.

"I was hoping for something exciting but…"

Hear the sounds of snickering made his expression change. The snicker sounded evil and malicious. She looked up, her green eyes glaring Kabuto, a sinister sneer played on her lips. Tsudaki had taken over, and was ready to put on a play for everyone.

Gaara's eye twitched. Hearing the snicker come from the demon made him tense. He felt a bit lost in his control of his own demon. It was like Shukaku wanted to come out and play too.

"_Hmp, I got her demon out quickly. But, her hair would be white and eyes blue. This doesn't explain much to me..."_ Kabuto thought, with a fake shocked expression on.

Tsudaki stood and moved her arm around.

"Ah, good thing I iced the muscles when I came. Or else, I'd be in a hell of a lot of pain right now." She said to herself.

Everyone noticed Takara's change, her voice and sudden emotions she refused to reveal. Tsudaki had no choice but to take over. She also found this an opportunity to let Gaara see Takara's Justus. Even though, Takara wasn't actually doing them. She kept her hair and eyes the same, so the officials wouldn't jump in seeing the demon come out.

"Kabuto Yakushi…" Kabuto took his stance.

She sneered. "I'll admit, you are cute. But, as a Shinobi I must fight you. So…"

Tsudaki put her arms behind her back, as the water in the glass gourd was released.

"Ready to play?"

Water shot around him, Kabuto jumped back around dodging the water. He was fast, but he was at a disadvantage since he couldn't use his close in attacks. It was either he lets her get him or he forfeits. Tsudaki did some hand signs.

"Ice Style: Ice Storm Jutsu!"

The water floated above Kabuto, and started to separate into small droplets. Slowly, the water hardened and iced into sharp ice shards. Tsudaki raised her arms into the air, grin glues on her lips. Kabuto found it useless to move, they'd follow him more or less. Tsudaki's arms fell, as the shards struck Kabuto, giving him beep cutes on his body. He shielded his best with his arms up to block his face from getting stabbed. The shards melted into water when they hit the ground.

"_She has pretty good direct attacks." _Kabuto thought, grinning.

"_Takara doesn't hesitate to make her move. She thinks quickly and attacks head on."_

Kabuto frowned when seeing her sneer. _"Although, this isn't her, this is the demon Lord Orochimaru told me about. I know he has no interest in her, but despite her being a jinchuriki I am interested in everything about her. She could help with Orochimaru's plan."_

"What are you waiting for?"

Kabuto broke out of his thoughts. Tsudaki snickered, and raised her arms up.

"Come on! I dare you!"

"**Damnit Tsudaki! I don't need them to think I'm a murder!"** Yelled Takara.

"_Chill out! …Hmp, I made a pun." _ She laughed mentally.

"**Tsudaki!"**

Tsudaki wished to hit her right now. "_I said chill out. I'm not going to do this."_

Kabuto made a hand sign. "You asked for it."

Tsudaki grinned. She did a hand sign, her eyes locked onto Kabuto. He felt his energy being drained, he felt weaker. He fell to his knees and looked to her.

"What's happening?" Tenten asked, standing by Neji and Lee.

Neji used his Byakugan to see the chakra in Takara. He saw blue chakra in Kabuto, but there were streams of it being taken into the ice shards. They had chakra glow as well.

"His chakra is being depleted by those ice shards." He said.

They looked to Neji.

"She's draining him?" Tenten asked, he nodded.

"_What does her chakra look like?"_ He pondered.

Neji's eyes shifted to Takara, but what he saw shocked him. Her chakra was not blue, but pure white, white as snow. It was also huge; the white chakra was bigger than her figure. Neji continued watching while his Byakugan was still activated.

"My energy is draining… How…?" Kabuto asked, feeling weaker.

Tsudaki kneeled down, snickering. "It's simple; the ice shards are sucking the chakra out of you. The chakra strings got attached to you when they struck down."

She held her hand up. Chakra string was attached to every shard going to her hand palm.

"I can take away your chakra. Since you use a lot on that attack on my muscles, I'm sure you're feeling extremely weak right now, eh? I can keep draining until you heart stops beating, or you own call."

Gaara watched; he saw what Tsudaki was doing. He had no comment on her intentions, but his decision was becoming clear.

Kabuto smiled and nodded. He raised his arm with his little energy and said,

"I forfeit."

Hayate nodded and raised an arm. "The winner is Takara."

She let the Jutsu off and allowed the chakra to return to Kabuto. The ice shards melted and returned to her gourd. Tsudaki allowed Takara back in control, who was pleased with Tsudaki's fight.

"_I am glad you didn't kill him."_ She said to her mentally.

"**If he wasn't so cute, I wouldn't have gone so easily."** Tsudaki scoffed.

Kabuto walked over to Takara and held a hand out.

"That was a good match. I'm glad I got to fight you."

Takara's frown and bored eyes showed she was in control. Kabuto noticed the change but didn't say anything. She took his hand into the hand shake.

"Me too, that's some Medical Nin-Jutsu you got going on."

He scratched his head. "It's nothing, you really got me though with your own."

"Alright Takara way to go!" Cheered Naruto grinning stupidly.

Takara looked over seeing Naruto grinning like an idiot. Sakura was smiling brightly and waved to her. Sasuke smirked at her, probably happy about her win as well. Her eyes shifted to The Sand Siblings. Temari smiled and nodded. Kankuro was winking and smiling as well. Gaara, his eyes weren't even on her. They were too busy glaring at Kabuto, probably hoping his glare would kill him.

"**Gaara's temper is rising, I'm sure. I may have tried to keep him away from Takara, but this is nothing."** Said Tsudaki to herself as Takara didn't hear.

Takara suddenly felt pain where Kabuto attacked her. She lost balance about to fell over, but Kabuto caught her.

"Whoa, what's wrong? You alright?" He asked, concerned.

Her eyes closed tightly and her teeth clenched in pain. Kabuto remembered his attack, the ice around her muscles must have melted.

"Don't worry, I got you."

He picked her up and turned to Hayate. "I'll take her to the infirmary."

Hayate nodded. Kabuto turned and left, carrying Takara who was in great pain. Gaara's eyes glared Kabuto stronger. His folded arms shook. Was it his demon or his anger building up? Kankuro took noticed, that Gaara's eyes were glued onto his and Takara during the fight.

"_What's up with Gaara? Is his he losing control? Is something about Takara?"_ Kankuro thought.

In the infirmary of the tower, Takara laid on a bed. Kabuto used his healing Jutsu to heal her muscles. She was feeling less and less pain the more he continued healing.

"I'm really sorry about this." He said with an apologetic smile.

Takara returned with a fake one. "No trouble, I'm glad you didn't go easy on me."

He his hands stopped glowing on green chakra and he helped her sit up.

"You may feel stiff in the muscles there, but they'll move better eventually."

She nodded and started to slowly move her arm.

Kabuto smiled at her. His eyes eyed her figure. Her upper body was hidden from the sweat, but he saw her legs perfectly. She had a nice thing figure, very thin and had long legs. She may be shorter than Kabuto, but she was a little taller than Gaara. Her arms match her leg's length and were thin but had muscle to show she was strong. Takara looked to him, giving him a look.

"Kabuto?"

He looked to her, and smiled.

"Takara?"

"Yea?"

Kabuto stepped closer to her, being at the end of the bed. His smile was something different to her and she knew it was. But, she didn't know _what_ it was. Reaching to her, his hand touched her chin. Takara felt her cheeks get hot, her lips shook, and a lump was caught in her throat. What was he doing? Why is he so close to her?

"This is such relentless play…" He whispered.

He rose her head up, and she felt her lips touch something. It was soft and wet. Kabuto had done something Takara had never heard of. She didn't know how to feel. Emotions she never knew existed wanted to burst out of her like a volcano!

Kabuto had kissed Takara.

"**..Uh-oh…"**


	10. Bulk Emotions

Alright I promised answers, here they are in order.

Her demon has one tail, but is called the ultimate demon so it's strong against all demons. Since I recently learned when putting all nine demons u get the 10 tailed demon. I couldn't do ten tails but this won't follow that deep into the anime so it's no big deal.

The Kazekage was mad because he heard about Takara and hoped she would kill Gaara. But it backfired worse than he thought. Since they became friends having them see each other wasn't worth his time but he kept the alliance with the Snow Village

When her water or ice is attacked, she feels the pain cause it's apart of her. Her connection to her demon is stronger than Naruto or Gaara's. So when her water or ice is attacked she feels slight pain from it. The pain is mattered how hard the ice or water is attacked. It only happens when it's attacked, her attacking with it has its difference.

Well, despite her demon having a nice side, she is still a demon and has a lust for blood. All demons I'm sure are like that so it's to be expected.

Since Takara made the Deal of a Life Time with Tsudaki, she can not break the deal and show emotions. If she does, Tsudaki is forced to take control over Takara in a painful manner to keep her deal. Tsudaki is forced to do this as well. Once you make a Deal with Tsudaki it is set in stone. But, Tsudaki can break the deal, but only if Takara agrees. She has done this multiple times in the past, but Takara declines.

No, she can only control anything of a liquid some stance and freeze it. Tsudaki is a dragon that was sealed in a temple made of Ice with control anything liquid and can control temperatures. That's why Takara can't stand heat and can thrive in harsh winters and substane very low temperatures.

I hope this answers your wonders and questions Jennku, now to Chapter 9!

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 9**

**::Bulk Emotions::**

"_Tsudaki! What… What's he doing!"_ Takara screamed in her head.

"**Push him away! Now!"** She demanded.

Takara wished to do that, but was so shocked she couldn't move. She never had this happen to her before.

"_Is he attacking me! What Jutsu is this!"_

"**It's not a Jutsu. It's a kiss."**

"_Kiss?"_

Takara was started to feel more heat come to her cheeks. She felt a hand go around her waist. It was Kabuto's hands, they were feeling around her waist and back. Takara was started to get flustered. Emotions were rising out of her. Pain filled her head as she felt the deal she made doing its job. Takara shoved Kabuto off of her, as she grabbed her head yelling in pain. She got off the bed and fell to the floor. Her hair was turning white and her eyes blue. Her nail grew long and turned blue as well, her skin was turning to a pale blue. Kabuto stood there… Grinning.

"I knew it, this is how it works."

Takara looked up at him, her eyes blue glaring him.

"That _was_ your demon fighting me at the match. It had nothing to do with you, it was the demon's actions."

"What… What are you saying…?"

"I rigged it up so you and I would fight. I original plans were to leave after the Forest of Death and return to Lord Orochimaru. But I wanted to see more of you, your fighting, your skills… Your secrets."

Takara groaned in pain, grabbing her head. She bug her claws into her head, making her scalp to be cut opened.

"I see how you work. If you let out an emotion, you lose all control. That can be an advantage to our plan."

Takara's now blue slit eyes glared Kabuto more. She stood and swiped her claws at him. He jumped back, making her miss. Her teeth got sharper into fangs, as she glared him.

"This is your stage 1 of Demon Mode. I see, though you have too much of a free will and resistance. This could be trouble to Lord Orochimaru's plans,"

He did a few hand signs and his finger tips glowed red. Takara growled and lunged at him. He dodged it and slammed his hand onto her head. He pressed his fingers in her head and did a quick hand sign with his free hand.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Soul Seal!"

Takara felt a strong jolt of pain in her and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body pulsated with burning sensation everywhere. Kabuto retracted his hand, letting Takara fall to the tile floor.

"What's…? Happening…?" She asked with pain in her voice.

"I used a sealing technique to seal away your demon. You can't contact her or go into demon mode."

Takara was beyond shock. Was he serious!

"No!"

Her hair turned back to ice blue, her eyes changed back to green without the slit, her claws shortened down and lost the blue color, her fangs shortened back to her regular teeth, and her skin returned to he pale white. She looked up at Kabuto, as he sneered at her.

"I admit, Takara of the Snow, you're a very beautiful Konochi, but I must be on my leave."

He walked over to her shaking boy and kneeled to her. "Maybe we'll meet again soon after the exams are over."

Kabuto bent down and kissed her cheek. He stood and left her there on the cold tile floor. She stared at the wall in shock of what had just happened. She felt weak, and was starting to lose consciousness.

"_Tsudaki… Tsudaki…"_ She tried calling, but no response.

"_TSUDAKI!"_

"We will now begin the 4th match." Said Hayate.

Temari looked around, she seemed anxious about something. Kankuro noticed.

"Something up Temari?" He asked.

She looked to him. "I was hoping Takara would've come back to see our matches. I guess she's that injured."

Kankuro scoffed. "Takara's a strong person. She's probably hanging out with that Kabuto guy."

Gaara glared at the thought. He remembered telling Tsudaki to keep Takara away from Kabuto. The fight he understood, she couldn't keep him away. He couldn't leave now to check up on her, who knows when he's match would be. She could be resting right now after her muscles being ripped from that attack Kabuto made.

"After this, we'll go visit her." Said Temari, Kankuro nodded in agreement.

Gaara pushed his thoughts out to see the last match. It's true he could care less, but he couldn't get the image of Kabuto carrying Takara out of his head.

After hours of being knocked out, Takara finally woke up. She found herself where Kabuto had left her, on the floor. She felt the pain slowly subsided, but still hurt to move. Takara ignored the pain and stood from the floor with great effort. She panted a bit, restraining to yelp from the burning sensation. She finally got her stance, leaning on the bed. Takara still felt weak from the Seal Kabuto did. Was it true? Did he really seal Tsudaki away?

"Tsudaki!" She yelled.

No answer.

"God damnit! …If I can't get any contact with Tsudaki… Can I still…?"

Takara raised her hand, the water shakily escaped the gourd. She panted a bit and let the water return to the glass gourd.

"At least I still have that…"

Takara took a step, till feeling dizzy. She had to talk to Kakashi about this. Leaving the infirmary, she wobbled to get to the battle arena.

"_Who is this Orochimaru he kept mentioning…? Sounds like he's planning something against the Leaf… I gotta… Tell Kakashi…"_

On the top railings, everyone watched the fight. It was now Gaara VS Rock Lee and was mid way into the match. Sasuke wasn't included for other reasons. Hinata wasn't there either as she was in serious condition from her fight with Neji. Naruto would ask Kakashi if Takara was coming. He would keep answering that he didn't know.

"Takara's missing the fight." Said Naruto.

"Lucky her…" Kankuro muttered, standing with Naruto.

Naruto looked to him. "She already missed the other fights, including mine!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Though, I'll admit, she probably would wanna see Gaara's fight."

Glancing to his left he saw said Shinobi coming up the steps. Kankuro smiled, but soon frowned seeing her limping up looking to be in pain. She looked tired and broken. She didn't that bad when she left last he remembered.

"Takara." Naruto looked over to Kankuro who calling her.

"Takara! You made it!" Naruto smiled.

Takara looked up and quickly put on a straight face. Kankuro saw it, but didn't say anything.

"How ya feel'n?" Kankuro asked.

She made it to them and leaned on the railing.

"I could be better." She sighed.

"Glad you made it!" Naruto grinned.

Kankuro nodded as Takara looked to him.

"It's Gaara's fight."

Naruto grinned. "He's fighting Bushy Brow."

Takara raised a brow, Kankuro chuckled.

"Rock Lee." He said.

Takara's eyes widened in surprise. She looked down, seeing she had caught the middle of the fight. The floor was already in bad shape, which included Lee. Gaara looked serious in this fight. Seeing his sand surround him ready for anything Lee would throw at him.

"You're lucky." Kankuro whispered, she looked to him.

"How so?" She questioned.

Kankuro kept his eyes on his little brother. "He's demon awakened, an he nearly killed that guy."

Takara was shocked. "What? How much?"

Kankuro shook his head. "He didn't go into demon mode or anything.

"_Gaara..."_

Gaara glanced up, noticing Takara came. She looked different. But he couldn't think why, as he had to keep an eye on Lee. He had his arms up and was shaking. The feel of his chakra building up came to Gaara. He eyed him, what was he planning.

Takara just remembered why se came and looked to the blonde ninja.

"Naruto, where's Kakashi?" She asked.

Naruto looked to her, and pointed over. "He's over there."

Takara took one step and feel to her knees. Kankuro and Naruto reacted quickly going to her aid.

"Takara!"

"What's wrong?"

They asked.

Takara panted from the pain which was still pulsating through her. Sweat drenched her face as she fought against the pain. Kankuro knew something was wrong, was Kabuto attack that hard? Or something completely different?

"Takara, what's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"I need… To talk to… Kakashi…" Takara panted.

She attempted to stand again only to fail. Not paying attention to the fight, they heard a loud crash and the three looked over. They saw smoke everywhere, Gaara and Lee were somewhere in it.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled looking around.

"Where'd they go?" Naruto asked.

Takara looked up, Gaara appeared above the smoke. Takara looked, seeing his face cracked. His sand armor was breaking.

"Up there!" She yelled, everyone looked up.

"Where'd Bushy Brows go?"

The sand came around in attempt to protect Gaara. But Lee was so fast, he started pounding Gaara all over the place. Takara was getting worried.

"_This emotion… Since Tsudaki isn't having any contact with me… It seems our deal is on deal for the moment… Until this seal is released from me."_

Gaara tried his best to protect himself, shocked at Lee super speed. Lee's next move was punching Gaara's multiple times in the gut! Gaara was about to fall onto the ground, but got pulled forward. He saw Lee had his bandaged attached his him. He tugged on it and brought his fist down on Gaara.

"EXTREME LOTUS!"

Gaara bumbled into the ground making smoke come as everyone raised her arms over their faces to shield from the debris and smoke. Tumbling from the smoke Lee came out, but no Gaara yet.

"Did he…?" Kankuro questioned shocked his brother got beaten so hard

"Gaara!" Takara cried.

The smoke slowly started to disperse, there a red head appeared. Takara knew it was Gaara. Sand was beneath him and he panted from his low chakra and the strain from the attack.

"He used the sand from his gourd…" Takara muttered.

Lee looked more beat up. Gaara glared and raised his arm at him. Takara knew this attack, it was like her very own Ice Prison. The sand slowly covered Lee's left leg and arm. He couldn't escape, as he tried to pull away from the deadly sand. Gaara panted, and glared hard.

"Sand Coffin!"

He closed is hand into a fist, the sound of muscles ripping and bones breaking rang Takara's ears along with Lee cry of pain.

"AHHHH!"

Lee fell back onto the floor unconscious. The pain must have knocked him out. But Gaara didn't look like he was finished yet. More sand came at lee.

"_No!"_

Acting fast, the sand was repelled keeping Lee from harms way. Gaara sat up, shocked to see who Lee's savior was. He saw his Sensei Guy standing in front of him, glaring Gaara. He wasn't the only one. Behind Lee was a tint of ice. He saw Takara kneeled down with her nearly shattered ice covering her arms to protect Lee.

"_Takara… Why would you…?"_

She panted harder and held in the pain she had. When the sand attacked her ice, she got more jolt of pain than before. One eye was closed tightly to exert the pain as much as possible including her clenching teeth. She could see Gaara was shocked her by actions, but she refused to let Gaara kill anyone. Since Tsudaki wasn't there to control her emotions, Takara pretty much had more of a strong will than before. Gaara felt something inside of them break. He felt betrayed by Takara, siding for them. He grabbed his head in pain and glared the two.

"Why save him… He lost…"

Takara was silent, she didn't need to say her reason. She was sure he knew. Guy Sensei was another story.

"Because he is my student and beloved comrade." Guy answered.

Gaara's eye twitched at the answer. It was something Gaara couldn't understand. His eyes shifted to Takara, it looked as if he hurt her pretty badly. The ice getting hit at the speed of the sand did a number on her. He glared her, death glared her and she saw it. She glared back, not willing to back down from him. Gaara, regaining his chakra, finally stood. The cracks from the sand armor healed and the gourd was replenishing onto his back.

"I quit…" He muttered, loud enough for everyone to here.

"What? He quits?" Sakura questioned.

The winner is…!"

Everyone gasped at what they were seeing. Gaara looked over his shoulder, as did Guy and Takara. Lee was standing! His left leg and arm were dripping with his blood.

"_How could he be standing! I could barely keep balance when Kabuto ripped my muscled apart!"_ Takara thought with a shocked expression.

Gaara turned around, ready to fight if Lee was still able too. Guy turned to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. Takara moved over a bit, sitting on the ground. The ice on her arms still there.

"Lee, enough, it's over. You shouldn't be standing with that body…" Guy trialed off.

Tears came to Guy's shocked eyes. Takara looked up, seeing Lee wasn't even there. His mind was there he unconsciously standing.

"Oh Lee…" Guy cried.

"Even after losing consciousness… You still strive to prove your ninja way…"

Guy cried and pulled Lee into a hug.

"The winner is… Gaara." Hayate finally announced

Takara felt sorry for Lee, he fought hard to win. She looked to Gaara, he seemed confusing yet mad at the same time. His eyes gazed at Takara, to her arms. She was already looking down at her arms when he looked to her. The ice melted, reveling her bloody arms. Gaara's sand must have hit through the ice and cut up her skin. He felt no regrets on doing it. Guy laid Lee down, as Gaara was walking away to the steps. Hayate came over to check his wounds. Naruto jumped off the railing and ran to Lee. But not before going past Gaara, who made eye contact with him.

"_I can't believe it.. Bushy Brow lost to this guy…?"_ Naruto thought, glaring angrily at Gaara.

"Medical team, come here quickly!" Hayate called, and they did come running over.

Naruto want to a panting Takara. He saw her bloody arms and freaked.

"Takara, are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up, staring at him. She didn't say a word, not even a nod or a shake of the head. She looked up, seeing Kakashi staring down. Takara stood wobbling a bit, and stumbled over to get to Kakashi. Naruto never got his answer but stayed for Lee's sake. Gaara's watched Takara. He found hatred and betrayal from her. The image of her glaring him, with those green eyes defending will never leave his mind. He watched her go to Kakashi, speaking to him.

"_Takara of the Snow…"_

He glared more; he glared with every amount of hatred in his body.

"_You stood in my way…"_

His hands became fists; his anger was boiling more than seeing her with Kabuto.

"_I will kill you!"_

His decision to Tsudaki's deal was made. He wanted to murder Takara of the Snow, take away her existence, once and for all.


	11. Missing

**MORE ANSWERS!**

**Well, it's like this. Despite the fact Tsudaki is sealed away, or if Tsudaki was taken away like Gaara with the Akatsuki, she'd always feel pain from the ice being attacked. It's a part of her, and without Tsudaki, it's even worse damage to her. So yea, she can show emotions but at a price.**

**Gaara hates her because she was in his way, and looked at him –the way he puts it- the wrong way. He finds her a threat to his existence so if he killed her she wouldn't be in his way anymore. If it had to do with Kabuto, he would be wanting to kill him not Takara. Hmm, strange thought you'd get this one right away. Sorry if it was confusing.**

**An no, Only Temari and Kankuro know that Kabuto kissed her. But she never tells about the sealing he did.**

**Anyway, enjoy this 10****th**** chapter. I lost internet at home and typed this at school. Hope it's on soon.**

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 10**

**::Missing::**

"Takara, you should be resting." Said Sakura, looking worriedly at her.

"Kakashi… I need to speak with you…" Takara ignored Sakura's worry.

"About what? Is it about Gaara?" Kakashi asked, looking worried yet calm.

She shook her head. "It's Private…"

Kakashi didn't know how private or serious the matter was. She shot her eyes into his own dull eye.

"It's about a guy named… Orochimaru…" She whispered, not wanting Sakura or the now present Naruto to hear.

Kakashi's eye went wide hearing the name. Sakura and Naruto noticed his reaction.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Takara, let's go talk in private." Said Kakashi, she nodded.

He did a hand sign and they were gone in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked over.

"What's up with that? Everything's so secretive. It's annoying." Grumbled Naruto.

Sakura turned to him. "Think she's alright?"

Naruto sensed her concerned. Takara looked to be in pretty bad. But gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm she is. She's probably tired that's all."

Sakura was hesitant, but nodded.

Kakashi took Takara to a dark room. It was the same room Kakashi used to seal Sasuke Curse Mark. Since it was about Orochimaru, he couldn't talk to her about anywhere else. This was the only place they could talk about it privately. Takara explained everything to him; Kabuto, the seal, and Orochimaru's unknown plans. He stood in front of her as she stood by a pillar.

"I see, so I was right to be suspicious about him." He said.

She nodded, her hand over her head as pain still emerged from it. Her arms were still bleeding, slower than before as the blood was slowly drying as well.

"Do you remember what the seal was called?" He asked.

"It was a Forbidden Jutsu… Soul Seal."

Kakashi thought over it. He went into deep thought to remember such a seal. Kakashi knew some seals, but this one never crossed him mind on it. Who could know a seal from Orochimaru, a forbidden seal such as this?

"Argh!"

Kakashi broke from his thoughts from Takara's yelping pain. Her arms are probably burning from the attack from the sand. Without Tsudaki, she heals slower. It's like she lost her demon completely.

"At any rate, you should be taken to the hospital."

Takara leaned against the pillar, Kakashi walked over to her. He allowed her to lean on him, as he picked her up.

"Your arms are still bleeding. And I'm sure that seal is still burning in your head and body. You'll need to recover."

She looked up at him with tired eyes. "What about the exams?"

"Don't worry, you passed. They're probably announcing who's to go against whom for the third test."

He smiled under his mask. "I'm sure Naruto will fill in the details. Along with Sakura."

Takara kept her tired face on. She couldn't make any other expression, she was drained of her energy. Soon her eye lids grew heavy and she fell into the black darkness of sleep.

After the preliminary, a week went by. Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Takara rested in the hospital. Naruto and Sakura have wanted to see Sasuke, but he was in such critical condition they couldn't. Takara would black out now and then, so they haven't seen her yet. Two weeks later, two people went to visit her.

In the hospital room, Takara laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She never felt so alone with Tsudaki sealed away. Loneliness was something she had for as long as she could remember. But, for the first time in her lonely life… She hated it. She wished for someone to visit her before she would black out again who knows when. Staring at that damned ceiling was frustrating her greatly. Her arms were bandaged along with her head. Her arms were so cut deep, they'd probably won't heal by the time the third exam comes.

"Damn!" She sat up, and looked around.

"If I stay in this damn any longer, I'm gonna lose it."

The emotion of anger, frustration, annoyance, and impatience. Ever since Tsudaki has been sealed, Takara has been getting used to these new found emotions. She would be afraid to show anger but now has gotten used to that emotion. But there was still happy and sadness.

"I don't care who, anyone visit me…" She grumbled, glaring the sheets that covered her legs.

Takara heard the door slide open. Did someone hear her plea?

"Takara?"

"Maybe she's still sleep."

The two voices she knew right away. A male and boy voice.

"Kankuro? Temari?" Takara questioned.

The owners of the voices showed themselves entering the room. She was right, it was them indeed, Kankuro Temari, and no Gaara. In a way she was relieved Gaara didn't go with them. The two gave a smile to their childhood friend.

"Hey, good see your up." Said Temari.

"Well, I'm feeling my energy coming back to me." Said Takara, trying her best to smile.

They went over and stood by her bed. Takara noticed Temari had some flowers in her hands, they were two white flowers. Takara wasn't good at knowing what flowers were what, but they sure were beautiful.

"Temari, what kind of flowers are those?"

Temari put the flowers in an empty thin glass vase on the table by the bed.

"There tulips. Pretty right?" Answered Temari.

Takara nodded.

"I've never seen flowers before. The color is white like the snow back at home."

The brother and sister smiled at Takara. It was obvious after nearly a month of being here, she misses her home. They missed their home as well.

"So, who's against whom in the finals?" Takara ask.

Temari and Kankuro sat in some chairs they found by her bed.

"We'll, I'll be going against that lazy guy." Said Temari, not looking pleased by it.

"Shikamaru Nara." Said Takara.

"Yea." Temari huffed, glaring the wall with arms and legs crossed.

Takara chuckled and looked to her brother. "And you Kankuro?"

He smirked. "That bug guy."

"Shino Abarame."

Kankuro's brows turned to a knot. "How do you know them all?"

"Yea, did you look them up or something?" Temari asked down glaring the wall.

Takara shook her head. "I met them all before the written test."

"Ah, that explains it." Said Kankuro.

Takara sighed. The two sensed he was troubled. They looked to each other then to her.

"Something wrong, Takara?" Temari asked.

Takara lay back, flopping her arms over the ends of the bed. She gave a heavier sigh.

"I'm just sick and tired of laying around here." She answered.

"Well, when can you be released?" Kankuro asked.

Takara looked to him. "Next week."

Kankuro smiled. "The day before the exams, eh? You didn't get enough time to train though."

"Yea, will you be ready for the final test?" Temari asked.

Takara's brows furrowed. She sat up and looked to Temari.

"Who am I fighting?" She asked.

"That sound guy." Kankuro answered.

Takara gave him a look. "There are two sound guys."

"The one with the wrapped up face." Said Temari hitting her brother's arm for confusing Takara.

"Oh, he really did a number on my ears back before the written test. Thankfully Kabuto…"

Takara trailed off, remembering what he did to her. She looked down at the sheets, her hands now in her lap gripped the blankets. Temari and Kankuro felt concerned, she wasn't acting herself.

"Takara? Is something bothering you?" Temari asked.

Takara looked to Kankuro, than Temari.

"Guys? …What's a kiss?"

The two were shocked. Takara didn't know what a kiss was? Being older than her, they knew much more about this stuff. But this was more in Temari's department, as all Kankuro did was make perverted jokes and flirt. Temari put two and two together, and smiled.

"Takara, did someone give a kiss?" She asked.

Takara nodded, still staring down.

"Who was the lucky guy?" Kankuro grinned.

"…Kabuto Yakushi."

Temari can tell Takara wasn't pleased with the kiss. Kankuro continuing grinning like the idiot he was. Temari stood and turned to her brother.

"Kankuro," He turned to her.

"Why not get back to the apartment? Baki wanted us back so why not you head on first."

Kankuro rolled his eyes standing. "I get it, I get it. Lady stuff."

Kankuro went over and padded Takara's shoulder who didn't move. "Get well soon. I'll see ya at the exams."

"Yea…" She muttered.

Kankuro left and returned to the apartment they stayed at. Temari sat on the edge of her bed. Temari never really had a girl talk with her mother dead and having no aunts or cousins. But she learned herself and some friends she had back at the village. It made her happy to explain things herself to a friend.

"Something wrong about the kiss?" Temari asked.

Takara had her eyes glued down at her hands.

"It's just that…" She tried to say.

"Are kisses supposed to make you feel weird?"

Temari looked out the window. "Weird in a good way or bad way?"

"…Bad." She answered.

"Well, how did he kiss you?" Temari asked.

Takara's ye glared the blankets more. "It was, well…."

Takara paused to try and fix the words around. How do you describe a kiss when you don't know if it's good or bad? Was there a bad kind? She never knew.

"It seemed like he forced it on me… I was frozen; I didn't know what to do. My cheeks were hot, my stomach doing flips, and my heart beat was ready to jump out of my chest. I also felt like I was suffocation."

She looked up at Temari. "Can one suffocate from kissing?"

Temari let everything she said sink in. She gave a light chuckled and put her hand on Takara's shoulder.

"Well, for one, no you can't die of it. Two, that feeling you get is what you get from every kiss. Well, not every kiss. Depends on the person."

Takara tilted her head a bit. "The person?"

Temari nodded and retracted her hand. "If it's someone you love, it's a good thing. If it's someone you hate, it's a bad thing. The way you put it, it seems like you liked it, but didn't from the person who gave it to you."

"I liked and hated it? Man, why is kissing such a confusing thing?" Takara rubbed her head,

Temari laughed. "It's hard, but you'll understand."

Takara sighed and decided to change the subject.

"…How's Gaara doing?"

Temari looked to her from staring at the flowers by Takara's bed. She was surprised she asked this, but in a way knew she would be wondering how Gaara was. But, ever since Takara defend Lee, Gaara's hid in his room. She and Kankuro hear him muttering things, very disturbing things.

"He's been, well… Alright." Temari answered.

Takara looked at her then out the window. She knew when Temari paused something was wrong. She now was getting the emotion of sadness, regrets, and even depression. She still has the image of Gaara glaring her. She regrets glaring back, she was just mad at the moment for trying to Lee. Right now, Takara wished Tsudaki was here to seal these emotions away.

"Temari, I'm sorry but I'm feeling a tad tired."

She gave Temari and weary smile. "Thank for visiting me, I needed some one to see me before I want insane. Give Kankuro my thanks as well."

Temari nodded and stood from the bed. "It's good to hear your doing better, we were worried when Gaara… You know."

Takara nodded. "Thanks also… For that girl talk."

Temari smiled and gave Takara a wave. "See you at the exams."

"Yea."

Takara laid under her blankets and faced the window, feeling very tired. Temari left, the sun was already setting. They must have been talking for some time as the night skies were slowly covering the sky. She only wanted to see one person, she even hoped he'd come. But after that ordeal, she wouldn't doubt he hated her now.

"…I miss you Gaara." She whispered letting a single tear escape.

Takara went to sleep, dreaming of her childhood with Gaara. The only small fraction she remembers of them together… Happy together.

Soon, the week past. It was the day before the exams. Takara was feeling better and was ready to leave the hospital. She had someone who would pick her up and walk her home. Sakura visited her a few days earlier and told her she'd arrange someone to walk her home. Takara was putting her sandals on, as she heard the birds chirping outside her window. She was glad to finally leave this stingy hospital, nothing to do but sleep or wait for someone to visit her.

"So, tomorrow I fight for Chuunin." She sighed and stood from the bed.

"I hope I make it through. Kage-Sensei will be there to watch me."

Takara stood and balled her hand into a fist, looking determined. "I will make him and the village proud!"

At an apartment in the village, Temari and Kankuro relaxed for the day. Well, not exactly relax. From their sensei's orders -Baki- they had to watch Gaara and keep him in inside. Temari and Kankuro feared he's kill someone. Baki only worried about the plan failing. Temari didn't even want to go and fight the Leaf. Being more peaceful –and practily opposite- then her brothers, she at first refused. She even had to skip the last exam because of the attack plan. Temari would never let that go, she wanted to be Chuunin and this operation was holding her back. But seeing Takara made her spirits lift up a little.

"So, the exams are tomorrow." Muttered Kankuro.

He and his sister sat on the balcony, watching the clouds and people stroll by. Kankuro hated the silence between the two, and didn't wanna hear the creepy mumbling from Gaara. So, why not have something to tone both out?

"Yea..." Was all Temari responded with.

"_Not what I was expecting. Thanks, Temari."_ Kankuro thought, glaring his sister for a second.

"…Kankuro…" Temari said, looking to her fan in the corner.

"About the plan… Should we tell Takara?"

Kankuro was silent, he glared at some birds on a roof.

"Nah, why drag her into it?"

Temari looked to him. "She'll be dragged into it whether she wants to or not."

"Isn't there a way she won't be?"

Kankuro looked to his troubled sister. He understood how she felt. Takara could be killed for all they knew.

"Maybe we can have Takara side with us." He said, grinning.

Temari glared her brother. "You know Takara hates killing the innocent."

Kankuro frowned, Temari looked at the floor.

"She probably won't side with anyone. Besides,"

She looked back up at him. "What I also fear is when she sees Gaara lose control. They were so close when they first met… I hope this doesn't scare her to near death."

Kankuro gave a solemn look, and then glanced outside. "Me too…"

They both heard a door open and looked over. Their Sensei Baki returned from their home village. He left them to report to the Kazekage, their father. That's why they were left watching Gaara all day. But when they saw Baki, he had an angry expression on his face.

"What are you two doing? Didn't I tell you tow watch Gaara?"

Kankuro stood. "Yea, we are."

Baki gave them a look. The two started to panic and ran to Gaara's room. When they opened the door, they feared the worst.

"Oh no! Gaara's gone!" Temari cried.

"But where!" Kankuro questioned, looking just as scared as his sister.


	12. Noticing Leave

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 11**

**::Noticing Leave::**

At the Leaf Hospital, Shikamaru sat by Naruto's bed. Naruto was asleep at the moment, resting from training. Shikamaru was getting bored between reading a book and playing shougi. His boredness finally came to an end when Naruto started waking up. Shikamaru grinned at him.

"Hey, finally awake."

Naruto looked around. "Where am I?"

"The Hospital. They said you'd been asleep for three days." He answered seeming annoyed.

Naruto's eye fell on Shikamaru. "Why am I here with you? Where's the Pervy Sage?"

Shikamaru gave him a look. "How would I know?"

He put the book on the table. "It sucks, but I came to see Chouji. They said you were sleeping here so…"

"Huh? His injuries were that serious?" Naruto asked, rising a blonde brow.

"Don't get confused." Shikamaru chuckled. "He ate so much meat after his fight, that he injured his stomach."

Naruto laughed. "That's just like him!"

"Heh… You two aren't the type to have girls come visit you so… Oh yea!"

Shikamaru reached down on the floor and put a fruit basket on the bed.

"It's stupid but I brought Chouji a fruit basket. The Doc says no, So I thought we could eat it."

Naruto gleamed a smile. "Oh! Really! You're a pretty nice guy."

Shikamaru gave him a glare." Idiot. It's just because it would be a waste if it spoiled."

Naruto sat up and took an apple. He rubbed it on his shirt, the hold fashioned way to clean it. Before biting into it, his face froze. Shikamaru noticed and got nervous.

"What? What is it?"

Naruto giggled like a little five year old. "We should eat it in front of Chouji!"

"Man, that's mean… I like it."

Naruto grinned and got out of bed feeling more energized. Shikamaru stood and took the basket. Something popped into his head.

"Oh yea."

Naruto squinted his eyes at him. "What is it?"

Shikamaru looked to him. "There's someone else I had to visit. I was gonna visit 'em if you slept any longer."

"Huh? Who?"

Takara stood by her bed and petted the tulips on the bedside table. They were the ones Temari and Kankuro gave her. They were withering away fast. The white snowy color was fading to a disgusting brown color.

"Flowers don't live very long. Why is that?" She asked herself.

Takara heard the door slide open and turned. She grinned who came into the room.

"Never expected you here."

In Rock Lee's room, he slept, resting and recharging his energy from the deadly fight with Gaara. A daffodil stood in a glass vase on his bed side. Sakura left it from him the other day, hoping he will get better soon. The door slid open, light footsteps echoed the silent room and glared the boy in bed. He was silent, as his eyes were glued to him. The image of her, _her_ protecting him entered his mind. He had tried to erase that image but it kept coming back to haunt him. He grabbed his head in pain, feeling Shukaku inside him.

"_Why…?"_ He thought to himself, a question he's been asking ever since the preliminary.

He walked over to Lee's bedside. His hand hovered over Lee's body

"Hey Ino." Takara greeted.

Ino smiled. "Glad to see you up and around Takara."

She nodded. "I'm leaving today. Finally get to get the hell out of here."

Ino giggled. "I came to see Chouji, wanna visit him before leaving."

Takara raised a brow. "Is he alright?"

She nodded. "He over stuffed himself and yea."

Takara rolled her eyes. "Thanks but, no. Give him my hello. I'm waiting for my ride."

IT was Ino's turn to raise a brow. "Ride?"

She nodded. "Takara asked someone to walk me home. I don't know who though."

"Alright. I'll be cheering you on and Shikamaru at the exams."

"Thanks."

Ino left, Takara sighed. Instead of waiting, she decided to roam the building. She thought about Lee, and decided to go visit him.

Gaara's hand shook, as sand slowly surrounded Lee's sleeping body. His eyes were wide, ready to kill him any minute. Once he closes his fist, he'll be dead. But, when Gaara was about to, he froze.

"_My body… Can't move..."_

"Yaah!" Naruto jumped and punched Gaara right in the face.

"Ahh!" Yelled Shikamaru receiving the pain as well.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru glared him. "Hey Naruto, while I'm using the Shadow Possession Jutsu, I move the same as him."

Naruto looked to him. "Sorry, Shikamaru.

A crack appeared on Gaara's cheek. His sand armor protected him from the punch as he glared the two.

"What are you up to?" Naruto questioned, standing by Shikamaru.

Gaara didn't answer, only stared at the two.

"Hey! What were you trying to do to Bushy Brows!" Naruto yelled.

"I was trying to kill him…"

The two were shocked. "What…!"

_How can he stay so calm? He shouldn't be able to move from my Shadow Possession Jutsu."_ Thought Shikamaru.

Said Genin put on a brave glare. "Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight! Do you have some personal grudge against him?"

"I do not." Gaara dully answered. "I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him."

Naruto pointed at him with white shocked yet pissed of eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You must have had a messed up childhood. How self-centered can you be?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara's eyes glared them. "Get in my way and I'll kill you too."

Naruto raised a fist. "Go ahead and try!"

Shikamaru looked at him shocked. "Shut up!"

Shikamaru shockingly looked back at the killer red head. _"I'll try to bluff him…"_

"We know from your fight with him that you're strong. But, we're not too bad ourselves. And we didn't show our "special moves" in the prelims."

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked. He had no more special moves. That move on Kiba was off the top of his head! But Shikamaru continued, feeling less afraid of him.

"Plus, it's 2 on 1, you're at the disadvantage. If you listen to what we say, we'll let you leave quietly."

Gaara's glare hardened. "I'll say it again… Get in my way and I'll kill you."

"I WON'T BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Yelled Naruto full of sudden courage.

Shikamaru stuck his arm out to keep Naruto where he was. "I told you to stop it! His strength is like a monster, don't you understand that?"

Naruto grinned. "I have a real monster in me. I won't lose to the liked of him."

Gaara was silent, letting the two argue more.

"Stop provoking him, idiot!"

Gaara closed his eyes, Naruto's words sunk into his head.

"A monster, eh…?"

The two looked to Gaara.

"Then… It's the same for me." His glaring eyes opened to look at them.

"As you said, I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of a woman I would have called my mother. To become the ultimate Shinobi, my father attaching the incarnation of sand upon me through Ninjutsu… I was born a monster."

Gaara's voice was cold and dead. He didn't sound sad about his past being told or looked sad. He kept his glaring eyes on the two, watching ever reaction they made. Their reactions now; utter shock.

"Called Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle. It's the living sprit of an old Hidden Sand priest."

Shikamaru gave a nervous smile. "A possession Jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth. To go that far… That's crazy."

In a way, Shikamaru was finding Gaara's past a bunch of bull. Having Possession Jutsus kown in the Nara Clan, he knows a thing or two about them. Naruto on the other hand, believed him, and understood what he was saying. It was like he was speaking a different language to them, and Naruto understood every word.

"_He also… Has something in him…? Is he like me and Takara?"_ Naruto pondered.

"Heh, that's something a parent does? What a strange expression of love."

Gaara's eye twitched at Shikamaru's word.

"Love?" Gaara's voice was deeper with annoyance.

"Don't judge me with your measuring stick. Family… You want to know what kind of connection that is to me? It's simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred."

Shikamaru and Naruto were being more and more shocked by every word that escaped Gaara's lips. And he wasn't even done yet.

"By sacrificing my mother's life, I was created as the village's greatest masterpiece… As the Kazekage's son."

Gaara closed his eyes, remembering his dreadful childhood.

"My father taught me the Shinobi secrets. I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased… I thought that was love…"

He opened his eyes on the two again.

Takara walked down the hall, trying to find Lee's room.

"Damnit, I should've asked Ino if she knew." She grumbled, scratching her head.

Takara started hearing voices, more like one voice. She followed the voice to an opened room. The room was silent, was it the right room? Takara quietly entered the room, but froze when she heard the voice more clearly.

Gaara sneered, as he was still speaking of his past. It wasn't a sneer, more of an insane smile plastered onto his face.

"For the last six years from when I was six years old, my own father has tried countless times to assassinate me!"

"But you just said your father spoiled you! What do you mean?" Shikamaru questioned not believing what he had just heard.

Gaara's grin and insane eyes locked with theirs. Mostly Naruto's who felt tense.

"A being too strong can become an existence of fear. Born through my spirit was unstable. It seems the idiots in the village finally realized there was a problem."

For the third time, Gaara closed his eyes.

"To my father, I was the village's trump card. But at the same time I was also a very dangerous being. It seems that by the time I was six, it was determined that I to was too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool… I was only being used with care. "To them I am simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear."

Gaara's grin returned and he opened his narrowing eyes. "Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this, I could find no answer. But as you live you need a reason. Otherwise it's the same as dead."

"What's he… Talking about?" Shikamaru questioned, still deaf by Gaara's words.

Naruto kept understanding more and more. They were like twins, cut from the same claw. Gaara continued.

"I then came to this conclusion, "I exist to kill every human besides myself". I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try to assassinate me…"

Gaara looked down with a weary smirk. "By continually killing the assassins, I understood the reason to continue living."

He glared back at them with the frown returning as well. "Fighting for only yourself, living while loving only yourself. If you think that everyone else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue to feel that joy of living"

He sneered at them. "My existence will not vanish."

"You must of had someone in you life. At least one person." Naruto defended, trying hard not to look scared.

Gaara gave a low chuckle. "Yes, I did. One point in my life I met someone. She looked at me, talked to me, and treated me like human. When I met her, I felt I was wrong about what I believed. She considered me a friend, I understood her. She made me feel different than anyone else could. We were only 7 and I only met her once in my life, until years later…"

Gaara trailed off, Naruto wondered who the girl he met was.

"Who… Who was she?" Naruto stuttered.

Gaara's looked into his eyes. "Takara of the Snow."

Naruto and Shikamaru were shocked. They never imagined Takara and Gaara to be childhood friends. Why didn't Takara tell them? Maybe she forgot? Blocked the memory away? Whatever the reason was, they wanted to know. Gaara kept going.

"Until recently, I chose not to accept her as a friend."

"Why? What did she do?"

Gaara Chuckled again sending shivers down their spines. "She looked at me the wrong way, so she'll be dead! ...Just like you."

The next they know, sand burst out of Gaara's gourd. The sand was lunging towards Shikamaru and Naruto. Before the sand could touch them, water made contact with the sand. It got heavy and fell onto the tile floor.

"What the!"

"Water?"

The two exclaimed stunned.

"Gaara…" Said a female voice.

Looking over, Takara emerged from around the corner and entered the scene. She eyed Gaara, glared Gaara, watched Gaara. He did the same, glaring harder at her.

"Takara!" Naruto exclaimed glad to see her.

"Be careful." Shikamaru warned.

"No need," She said.

"He's no match for me. My water harden his sand making it difficult for him to form it with his chakra." She smirked. "He at his biggest disadvantage yet."

"Interfering again…" Gaara growled.

"I told, I won't allow you to kill." She said sternly.

"Don't treat me as if we're friends, Takara." He threatened.

"Gaara, if you want to kill, you'll have to kill me first."

Gaara noticed something different. She was showing more emotions. He could've sworn Tsudaki told him she couldn't such tasks. This couldn't be Tsudaki taking over; her hair and eyes were the same. Her voice was still the young Takara. Did something happen to Tsudaki?

"Takara, something's different." Gaara commented.

"Where's Tsudaki?"

She glared him, hands balled into fists. He knew right away, but how could he have known. Takara guess Tsudaki had something to do with it. Would make sense since she was recently pushing her at Gaara.

"She was sealed away, by a forbidden Jutsu… You can thank Kabuto for that."

Gaara's emotions shifted. Kabuto sealed Tsudaki away? When? Wait! When he carried her out. She returned looking tired, half dead. He must have down the seal then. Gaara was right to feel the way he felt when he left with her. But, what was this? He felt angry, not at Takara, Kabuto. The very mention of his name made his anger boil more and more. Hearing he did this to Takara, his hate for her died and were pointed towards Kabuto.

"_What's with him?"_ Takara pondered._ He seems to have that angered gleam in his eye when Kabuto is ever mentioned. He's mad at Kabuto for what..?"_

Then it hit her.

"_Does Gaara… Worry for me? Care for me?"_

"Alright that's enough!"

Veryone looked over finding Might Guy entered the room. He gave a stern look to Takara and Gaara.

"Fighting in a hospital, you should know better." He scolded.

Takara removed the water from Gaara's sand and allowed it to return to her glass gourd. Gaara did the same, his sand returning to his huge gourd. He glared at Guy. Sudden pain hit his dead, the image of Guy protecting Lee came to his mind. The image of Takara was completely gone. His hate was all on everyone… But her. Taking his leave, he stopped at the door way, and glared at everyone.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you all. Just you wait." He threatened.

Takara's eyes locked with Gaara's in those last seconds. She saw, worry, concern, and hate. She knew the hate wasn't towards her, it was all to Kabuto. At least she hoped so. She missed him; she wants to rekindle their friendship. Soon Gaara walked out, trudging back to the apartment. Takara wasn't sure if she read his read is eyes correctly. She could be wrong for all she knew. But, she wasn't wrong on his change in emotions. Seems when she does something he doesn't like, he gets mad. But he can't help but feel worry and concern for Takara when Kabuto in involved. And his anger for her would leave his sight. She saw all of this in his eyes, this was no mistake. Takara had to set this straight before the exams started, which was tomorrow.

"_I have to speak with him… Tonight."_


	13. Truth Be Told

**SO I screwed up BIG TIME! I thought Dosu and Hayate were killed the night before the exams. Seems I was wrong, they die earlier than that. But, I like how this was and not gonna go back and change it. I GREATLY APOLOGIZE because I never screwed up this bad in my stories before. IT WAS GOING SO WELL! But, oh well. If you say 'this didn't happen' go head, I realized this before you even took noticed so HA! Anyway, thought I'd point this out. My apologies enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 12**

**::Truth Be Told::**

The full moon glowed that night, as the small dark clouds passed by it. It shined on the Leaf Village, giving light to those who stayed out late. Whish were surprisingly some of the villagers. They were celebrating for the final rounds tomorrow. Some drank out –like Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji's fathers- and some just walked about. A few were out late, one in particular, Gaara. He sat on the roof of a building somewhere in the village. His brother and sister were at their apartment preparing for the operation. Last Gaara check, his sister was polishing her fan and his brother was fixing up his puppet, Crow. He stared at the buildings, as the cool night air blew around him. He sighed and looked up at the moon. The thought of Takara couldn't leave his mind. Gaara tried for days now to forget her but now matter what she always returned. He soon gave up and allowed her to enter his mind. In a way, right now, he didn't mind. He was no longer mad at her. But in Gaara's heart, that pain he felt all those years ago, burned inside him. He felt pain when he saw the way she was when she returned at the exams. What image hurt him the most now was the one when he attacked her instead of Lee. The blood and opened gashes on her arms. He remembered her arms were still bandaged when he saw her at the hospital. Before leaving, he saw softness in her eyes.

"The look in her eyes…" He said. "It was the same innocent look she gave all those years ago…"

Gaara thought about his decision for Tsudaki. His first was to rekindle their friendship after hearing the truth. Then changed to killing her after she got in his way. But now he didn't know. All he knew was this unknown pain in his heart was annoying him, It hurt when something happened to Takara. And it angered him when Kabuto came to his mind. He raised his hand and gripped the shirt over his chest.

"This feeling… Takara…"

Somewhere else in the Leaf Village, Takara walked around. She knew Gaara had to be somewhere. Getting information about Shukaku, Takara learned Gaara's conditions. The rings around his eyes, insomnia, he was cursed with it. He'd be awake somewhere, but where?

Late into the night, Gaara stayed where he was. He tried to get a conclusion for Tsudaki's deal. So far… Nada. Scanning his sea foam eyes on the buildings, he realized he was close to where Takara was staying at. He remembered seeing her be taken there by Kakashi and watched her leave the apartment the morning before the exams. Seeing the lights out he assumed she was fast asleep.

"Well…" Gaara heard a male voice.

Looking down from his high sitting place, he saw Dosu. The Sound ninja Takara would fight tomorrow. He looked up at the red headed Sand Genin, a tad late for him to be awake.

"I assumed you'd be asleep. But, it's not you I'm after." He said.

Gaara's eyes narrowed him down. "If not me, then why are you here?"

Dosu turned towards Takara's apartment. Gaara followed his gaze, then looked back down at him.

"I go against her tomorrow. But she's not who I want to fight. I want Sasuke, She's in my way."

Dosu looked back at Gaara. "So, I'll dispose of her."

Gaara felt knew anger boiling inside him. Killing Takara, him killing her, made him angry. The anger was familiar in a way, the same anger like the one towards Kabuto. Gaara didn't know why, bur didn't want Dosu to go anywhere near Takara. Was it because he wanted to kill her himself? Or did he actually want to protect her?

"Come to think of it." Dosu spoke. "You go against Uchiha tomorrow. You're in my way as well."

Dosu grinned under the wrappings over his face. He lifted his sleeve allowing the moon light shine on the weapon on his arm.

"Gaara!"

The two heard a female voice. Appearing between the two came Takara. Dosu was ecstatic that she came. Gaara was the opposite, complete opposite.

"Takara…" Gaara stood surprised she wasn't asleep.

She turned to him with a sigh. "There you are. Been looking for you all night."

Gaara blinked. "You have?"

She nodded.

"Takara of the Snow…"

They looked to Dosu who gave a low chuckle. Takara eyed him, she remembered him from the first part of the exams. He attacked her and Kabuto.

"You're who I'm going against. Correct, Dosu?"

He nodded. "But you see, you won't be able to fight me or see tomorrow come."

Dosu got into a fighting stance. Takara glared him and did the same. Gaara remembered his attack, it did a real number on her ears. Not to mention her water will make it worse for her along with ice. Tsudaki also wasn't there. Gaara saw Takara was at a gigantic advantage against Dosu. Seeing her hurt from those attacks he saw in the past, he didn't want to be pain in his heart from them. His anger was getting out of control as he thought this over.

"Takara… Get back…"

The two looked up at Gaara. Takara felt his chakra building up.

"When the moon is full…" He spoke.

"Huh?" Dosu eyed him.

"When the moon is full… It's blood boils…"

Takara heard his voice lower, more blood thirsty. She can feel Shukaku breaking out. Moving fast, Takara jumped out of the way when Gaara attacked Dosu. She landed up where Gaara stood before. Smoke covered the roof from Gaara's attack. Takara covered her moth not to inhale any of it.

"Did Gaara… Defend me?" She questioned shocked at what happened.

The wind gusted about, making the smoke disappear quickly. Takara found Dosu's mangled bloody body, he was killed. She looked around for Gaara, finding him on the other side of the building. The whole roof had looked like three claws racked upon the building. He was on his hands and knees panting from the attack he just made. Takara jumped and landed by his side. He felt her presence but didn't look at her. After seeing that, how would he look at her? With innocence or hatred?

"Gaara…" He heard her.

Out of force, he looked up at her. Were his eyes fooling him? No, what he saw was real. He locked his eyes with Takara's. Inside her eyes he saw no fear, no hatred, not even innocence. Inside her eyes Gaara saw compassion, understanding, and…

"Gaara… Why did you… I thought you…" She didn't how to ask, but Gaara knew.

"I don't know…" He said still panting.

"My body moved… On it's own…"

She sat down next to him, as he did the same finally catching his breath.

"But Gaara I thought you would kill me." She said.

"I thought the same. But when you told me Tsudaki was sealed by Kabuto, I was thinking over it. Then when that Dosu guy came, he said he would kill you to fight Uchiha."

Gaara looked down. "Something inside made me angry… Hearing of Kabuto, seeing you with Kabuto… That angered me too."

"_Kabuto? Well, I'll admit I had been hanging around with him since the exams. But, this couldn't be coming from Gaara. I mean, Gaara jealous?"_ Takara thought, as she started to giggle.

Gaara looked to her hiding a glare. But hearing her giggle made his glare die off. He hadn't heard her giggle in years… He liked it.

"What's funny?" He asked.

She looked to him. "Gaara, it could be possible that you're jealous."

Gaara blinked. "Jealous?"

She nodded. "I'm guessing you never had the emotion, huh? Let me try to describe it.."

Takara put her hand to her chin, looking to be in deep thought. Soon she snapped her fingers and looked back at Gaara.

"When someone sees someone they care about with someone else. They hate it because they want that someone else to be them."

Hearing the words 'someone they care about' made him think of Yashamaru's words. When he explained what love was. The thought of the two having a connection came to mind.

"Someone they care about… Takara?"

"Yea?"

"…Is it possible I care about you?"

His question made her smile softly. "It's possible. After all, I care about you, Gaara?"

Gaara gave a surprised look. "You do?"

She nodded and looked to the moon. Gaara kept his eyes on her face, her smooth pale pretty face.

"I miss you. I miss talking to you, looking at you, being near you." Takara pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them.

"…Really?" Gaara asked

She nodded. "Really."

It was silent between the two. Gaara looked up at the moon, seeing it shine bright whitish blue. His decision on Tsudaki's deal was a final; he swore not to change it again.

"…I miss you too." He whispered.

Takara heard his words clear, her smile stretched. A tear streaked down her cheek from her eye. She scooted closer to Gaara, he allowed it.

"I'm glad…" She whispered back.

She sat close to him, carefully laying her head on his shoulder. Not feeling him move away or shift, she knew he didn't mind. And he didn't, he actually liked her close to him.

On a building not far from where Gaara and Takara were, two Shinobi watched the two. They saw everything from when Dosu came. They were Kabuto and Baki; they kept their eyes on Gaara, and now both him and Takara.

"That Takara… She's a real nuisance." Baki growled glaring her.

Baki looked to Kabuto. "I thought you had her taken care of."

Kabuto grinned. "Just because I sealed her demon, doesn't mean she lost her free will. Though I'd admit, I wasn't expecting her to get involved this deep."

Kabuto looked to the Sand Shinobi.

"What relation does she have with him? It's obvious this isn't the first encounter." Kabuto asked.

Baki's eyes shifted toward Takara. "Takara met Lord Kazekage's children 5 years ago when making an alliance with the Village Hidden in the Snow. He planned for Takara to kill him, but backfired and a friendship was born. Lord Kazekage made sure they wouldn't see each other, but we didn't expect her to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"…Shall I dispose of her?" Kabuto asked, seconding thinking on asking it.

"No, we don't need a war between the Leaf and Snow. They may be a weak village, but with the Leaf, we don't have a chance."

Kabuto nodded. _"Besides, Lord Orochimaru only wants the Leaf destroyed and that's all. Though, Takara will be in the way, making a connection with Gaara of the Sand is bad enough. I know how to keep her busy."_

Takara was feeling tired, so she left to her apartment. Gaara followed her, not yet wanting to leave her side. He sat on the window sill of her room as she sat on her bed. She didn't want him to leave until she fell asleep, he didn't mind.

"I hope Kakashi can find someone to break this seal on Tsudaki, I miss her." Said Takara.

"But, you won't be able to show emotions if she returns right?" Replied Gaara.

Takara's brows furrowed. "Gaara, did Tsudaki say anything to you before she was sealed?"

He nodded, not skeptical of telling. "At the tower in the Forrest of Death, she told me about the deal you and she made."

This made Takara look away. "Oh, I see. She told you everything."

"Yes. I also made a deal with her."

Takara's head shot back at him. "You what?"

"I made a deal with her." He repeated.

"Gaara, she did tell you once you make a deal with Tsudaki, it's the-"

"Deal of a Life Time. She already explained it to me." Gaara told her.

"What was the deal?" Takara asked, Gaara looked away.

"I can't really tell. But once the time comes, I will." He said.

Takara could understand that. She yawned feeling tired taking over. Gaara looked to her.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrows the final exams."

She laid down under her blankets. He stayed on her side facing Gaara. She wanted to talk more to Gaara, but she fell asleep. Gaara stayed a little longer before leaving himself. He shut the window not to let cold air hit her. But we remembered she liked the cold air, and he left it open. He looked to her one last time before going back to the roof of his apartment.

Hours later, right before sunrise, a figure entered Takara's room. She was a heavy sleeper, and she didn't hear anything. The figure grinned and made a hand sign. He activated a Genjutsu on Takara, having white feathers faintly float around the room. Takara opened her eyes but was facing the window and didn't see the figure. She closed them again and yawned, wrapping herself deeply in the blankets.

"A few more minutes wouldn't hurt…" She muttered going back into her deep sleep.

The figure grinned and walked over to Takara. He caressed her hair, as his fingers felt her pale cheeks.

"Now you're out of harm's way and out of Lord Orochimaru's way." Said Kabuto.

He did a hand sign and left in a puff of smoke. Kabuto hadn't realized someone saw from a good distance on what he had done.


	14. Chaos Eruption!

My apologies for it being late. I LOST MY FLASHDRIVE! WAHH! I found notebooks with my persona 3 and 002 story written in them They will slowly continue after this one is finished. But 004 will take sometime since I was nearly done the upcoming chapter. ENJOY!

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 13**

**::Chaos Eruption!::**

At the Chuunin Exams Arena, everyone awaited for some missing Genin. Sasuke Uchiha, and Takara. They announced Dosu was not to participate for reasons unknown. When Gaara didn't see Takara there, he felt tense but assumed she was practicing or such. Since it was changed to going against who ever won between Sasuke and him, she didn't have to be here right away. Gaara let the feeling go, as the new examiner, Genma Shiranui, were explaining everything.

At Takara's apartment, hours later, Takara still slept. She was trapped in the Genjutsu of sleep all night and nearly all day. Her body stayed wrapped up in the blankets. Two people entered the apartment, one looking for Takara, the other following along

"Why are we here?" Sasuke Uchiha asked, leaning against the door way.

"Takara is in the exams as well, Sasuke. But thanks to a certain someone, we have to do something for her." Replied Kakashi, looking down the hallway with some doors.

Sasuke scoffed, Kakashi turned to him.

"You can wait outside, it'll only be a minute."

The Uchiha boy scoffed and left waiting in the lobby of the building. Kakashi went into the rooms finding no Takara.

"Maybe she left." He wondered.

The last room he checked was the bedroom, which he found locked. He arched a silver brow.

"Locked… No, there's a seal on this door. Someone doesn't want me inside."

Kakashi did a hand side. "Release!"

He managed to open the door easily, finding Takara sleeping in bed. He shut the door and looked at it, finding a seal taped to it. He ripped it off, crumpled it up, and threw it in a near by trash can. He turned to Takara who slept in bed. He went over to her, seeing she was in a deep sleep.

"Genjutsu."

Kakashi did a hand sign.

"Release!" He repeated, and touched the top of Takara's head.

Soon Takara's eyes fluttered open. She seemed to have gotten a lot of rest from that Jutsu. She sap up, un-wrapped herself showing she was in a white tank top and a pair of blue long silky sweat pants. She rubbed her eyes and looked over finding who woke her up.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" She yawned.

"I came to get you. The Final part of the Chuunin Exams are today."

Takara blinked, and then her eyes bulged out in shock.

"Oh shit! How could I have slept so late! It's not like me!" She yelled, shooting out of bed to get her clothing together.

"You weren't voluntarily sleeping. Someone put you under a Genjutsu."

Takara stopped what she was doing and looked to Kakashi.

"Genjutsu?" She questioned.

He nodded. "They also sealed the window and door. Someone wanted you to stay from the exams."

Takara looked to the window finding a seal tapped to it. She did a hand sign saying 'Release!', peeled it off and opened the window. She turned back to Kakashi, crumpling up the paper.

"Who would do that? I mean, putting a Genjutsu on me then seal me in the room?"

"Only one persona I would think would do that. The way the seal is made, I'd say it's the work of Kabuto."

Hearing his damned name made Takara crumple up the paper more.

"That bastard. He must have put the Jutsu on me sometime between in the middle of last night or early this morning." She angrily grumbled and threw the paper in the trash.

Kakashi looked to her. "I also came for another reason."

She looked to him.

"I found who can break the seal on your demon."

This made Takara smile. She ran to Kakashi with hopeful eyes.

"Really? Who?"

"Yo."

The two looked over at the window seeing someone on Takara's Window sill. He was a big man who had white long spiky hair. He dressed in semi traditional clothing and had a scroll loosely tied around on her back. Red lines streaked down his face from his eyes down his cheeks. He looked to be in good shape but he also looked to be around 40-50 years old. He had a friendly look smile on, as Takara noticed a Sage head hand on his forehead. Takara didn't now who he was exactly, but knew he was a very important person.

"A Sage?" Takara questioned.

The Sage jumped in and stood in the room, he was very tall making Takara feel shorter than usual. The smile stayed on his face as his eyes stayed on Takara.

"Oh, you know your elders well. Yes, I am the Toad Mountain Sage, and Legendary Sannin Jiraiya!"

Takara could already tell he was –in a way- full of himself. Nonetheless, he was a Sannin _and_ a Toad Sage. If he could break the seal, Takara could ignore his ego.

"Lord Jiraiya, you can break this seal?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. Kakashi told me everything, this is a simple seal to me."

Jiraiya looked to the silver haired Jonin. "Kakashi, you're right. It was Kabuto that put the Genjutsu on her and sealed her in here."

"I thought so." He responded.

Jiraiya looked back at Takara and cracked his knuckled with a smile. "Alright, let's break that seal."

Takara held a hand up. "Hold on, Lord Jiraiya. If it's alright, can it wait until after the exams?"

They gave her a questionable look.

"Why Takara?" Kakashi asked.

She looked to him. "I'd just feel better if we waited until the exams are over."

Kakashi scratched his head. "I don't know. What if you'll need her? You'll be going against anyone between Sasuke and Gaara. Those two won't take you lightly."

Takara nodded. "I understand. But, I'll be alright."

Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder making her look up at her. "Relax, Kakashi. If she said she can do it, she can do it."

Kakashi sighed. "You aren't my student, so I guess I really don't have much say in it."

Takara's eyes narrowed and she smiled. "Let's get to those exams!"

At the Arena, three fights had already taken place. Naruto won against Neji, Shikamaru forfeited against Temari, and Kankuro forfeited against Shino. All that was left was Gaara and Sasuke's fight. Then who ever wins goes against Takara. The crowd was getting both excited and impatient. The two have not come yet at all and the royals were getting the most impatient.

"UGH! Where's that Sasuke! Takara's not here either!" Yelled Naruto.

Shikamaru rubbed his ear standing next to him. "Shut up, will you?"

Naruto looked to him. "But if Sasuke and Takara aren't here, they'll be disqualified!"

"Yea, I realize that…" Shikamaru muttered.

Gaara, in the higher standings with hi siblings, had his arms crossed looking irritated. But on the inside, he was more tense and concerned than ever in his life. Takara hadn't shown up at all, and the more the time past the more he would get tense. His brother and sister were nervous, as they assumed it was for another reason. In a way, they were right. Gaara hoped Shukaku would behave and stay out of the fight. He didn't want Takara to get killed.

"One minute left. Takara and Sasuke will be disqualified." Genma thought as his eyes peered around the stands.

Suddenly, in the middle of the arena wind, leaves, and blustering cold wind came as three figures appeared. One was Kakashi Hatake, alone with this student Sasuke Uchiha. The third was Takara of the Snow. Both Sasuke and Takara's outfits were different. Sasuke had a black outfit with black bands and wrappings on his arms due to his injuries not fully healed. Takara had wrappings from her elbows to her knuckled like Lee's. She wore dark navy shorts that went above her knees with her kunai holster on her right leg and her ninja headband on her left thigh. A light blue tank top with the faded white tint at the bottom, it had a red snow flake imprinted on the back. The tank was over a tight charcoal shirt with sleeves reaching her elbow. The outfit change really caught attention along with their entrance.

"They made it!" Cheered Naruto who ran over to them.

Shikamaru sighed but smiled, following Naruto to greet Takara.

"You made it in the last second." Grinned Genma.

Kakashi scratched his head and smiled at him. "Good, we made it in time? I'd feel guilty if these were disqualified because of me."

Genma shook his head as being late was what Kakashi was known for.

"About time you guys came!" Said Naruto who glared at Sasuke a bit.

Takara smiled. "So, how were you and Shikamaru's fights?"

Naruto grinned like an idiot. "I won of course!"

She chuckled and glanced to Shikamaru. "And you?"

He shrugged. "I gave up, too much trouble for me."

Takara gave a sweat drop but smiled. "Sounds typical of you."

Up on the stands, Gaara's eyes were glued to the blue haired Konochi. He was glad she made it, along with Sasuke. He planned to beat Sasuke, and tried his best to not loose control. He knew Takara didn't like killing the innocent, but in a mission or battle was a different story. If he killed Sasuke, she'd never look at him with those innocent loving eyes of hers.

"Takara."

Takara turned to Sasuke, he smirked at her.

"Be sure to watch my fight. When I win and we fight, I won't hold back."

Takara was skeptical of responding to Sasuke. She was on Gaara's side of wining, but she wanted Sasuke to win too. The only words she could think of saying was,

"We'll see who wins. Either way, I won't back down."

Sasuke nodded and turned to his blonde comrade.

"Naruto." He called.

"Yea?"

Sasuke gave him a grin as well. "I want to fight you too."

Naruto was shocked by Sasuke's words and smiled. "You better win. Kick his ass!"

Takara gave a sweat drop, as he was talking bad about her childhood friend. But since it was Naruto, she knew he had his stupid moments.

In the stands were the crowds sat to watch the next match., a cloaked ninja with an ANBU mask peered at the Arena. He glared the thought Takara managed to make it. He knew Tsudaki was still sealed as she was expressing emotions. Kabuto was really hoping she wouldn't have made it, she would get caught up in the plans.

"_I should've put a seal barrier on instead of a standard seal."_ He thought.

Kabuto's concerned eyes watched Takara, as Naruto and Shikamaru walked up to leave the arena. Takara stayed speaking with Genma and Kakashi. Gaara was already on his way to the arena, not before his brother wasabout to lecture him. Temari came to the rescue and stopped him. Kabuto sighed silently.

"…_I don't want you to be killed… Takara…."_

Gaara came down as the cheering from the stands grew louder and louder. Takara smiled and ran to Gaara, he saw her and hid his sinister grin. He had killed two ninjas no more than 5 minutes ago. He couldn't help it though, tanks to Shukaku. So this will be hidden from Takara.

"Gaara, I'll be cheering you on!" She smiled, Gaara like seeing her smile.

"Thank you."

She gave a big mile flashing her white teeth and went to go past him.

"If anything were to happen…"

She stopped at his words hearing him whisper to her.

"…Leave the Village..."

Her eyes widened when she heard him. Everything when mute to her, she only heard the words Gaara said. Why would he tell her that? Because of his demon? Was something going to happen? She turned to ask him why but he was already standing in front of Sasuke to begin the fight. Kakashi walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, as he smiled under his mask.

"Takara, how about you come with me and we'll sit and watch this?" He said.

She nodded. "Alright."

Kakashi led Takara to the stairs where they would go to sit in the standings with the crowd. As they went up the stairs Takara remembered something.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

She stopped on a lower step. Kakashi stopped on a high step and looked to her.

"Yea?"

"Did Kage-Sensei come?" She asked.

Kakashi knew she met the Atsuigake. He would be to watch since only one of his Genin and his pupil made it thus far. Kakashi pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Takara. She looked up, looking confused.

"He wanted to come, but he gave this to you instead. An explanation why he couldn't make it. The Hokage gave me orders to give it to you."

He turned and walked ahead, leaving Takara lone to read the letter. She unfolded it and read through it.

Takara,

I am very proud when I heard you made it to the final part of the exams. Everyone here is cheering for you. I do apologize for not being able to attend your glorious fight. But, I heard some news.

I heard about everything that happened when you started the exams. In case you're wondering Kabuto works with Orochimaru. Orochimaru and a rouge Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is planning to use the exams to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Another Village, the Sound Village, has teamed up with Orochimaru.

Our ally, the Sand Village, is also choux with Orochimaru. This could be the Sand Siblings in the exams are there only for that reason. If you have met up with them, I am deeply sorry. I know they were your close friends, especially Gaara.

Also, about the seal that was given. I worry for you. I do hope you have it broken soon as possible.

I could not come because of the dangers. I though wish you could return, for I worry about your safety. I send this letter, hoping you will return after reading this. Be safe and on guard.

~The Atsuikage

Takara was shocked but understood it all. She got a clear explanation on everything. But, it pained her heart that Gaara, not even Temari and Kankuro told her. She gripped the paper in her hand tightly, her clinched in anger and hurt. Takara ran up the stairs, going to get her answers straight.

Kankuro and Temari watch worriedly at their little brother. The fight between Sasuke and Gaara began. It was getting intense.

"Kankuro! Temari!"

The two looked over, hearing their names being called. They found a panting Takara, glaring them with anger and hurt. The paper was still crumpled in her tight fist. They were surprised to see Takara ran to see them.

"Takara?"

"Something wrong?"

The two asked.

She walked over to them, hand still fists. Temari took a step back, feeling her anger. She glared them.

"Takara? What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Why are you going to attack the Hidden Leaf?" She questioned, keeping her voice low from a near by Shino.

The two were now shocked from her questioned.

"Well?" Takara egged on.

Temari looked away. "It's not like we have a choice. Its orders, a mission from Lord Kazekage."

Takara's eyes narrowed. "Your father ordered you to put yourselves at risk?"

Temari looked away, but Kankuro lightly glared her. Takara shoved the paper in her shuriken bag and lightened her glare. She didn't have a full answer on why they were launching an attack on the Leaf. So, maybe they had a good reason.

"What's your father's reason for attacking the Leaf? Had they done something horrible to the Sand?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Not really."

Temari looked back. "Baki explained it was because of the alliance we have."

Kankuro nodded. "You could say we were ripped off. We couldn't have much fighting power."

Takara's glare quickly returned. "Power? This is all about stupid power!"

Temari took a step forward. "Takara, you don't understand what it's like to feel weak."

"I don't! My village has been scorned and taken advantage of by multiple countries. This is why we never apart of any of the Shinobi wars. We're powerless and looked down upon."

Takara looked down, her fists balling back up. Her voice was cracking as her emotions were riding high now.

"The Sand was the very first alliance we ever made. I even met my very first friends from the alliance. Now you pull this!" She glared them with tears in her eyes.

Temari and Kankuro felt guilty. They wanted to tell her. Even have her on their side. But it's pretty obvious now, she won't ever join their side on this no matter what. Kankuro's eyes shifted to Gaara and Sasuke's fight. His eyes went wide.

"Oh no…" He whispered.

Temari and Takara looked to Kankuro. They followed his gaze, seeing Sasuke kneeling holding his arm. He was a couple feet away from what they saw a sphere of sand. Temari's eyes widened.

"Oh, please no." Prayed Temari.

Takara looked to the two. "What? What's going on? Where'd Gaara go?"

"He's in there." Kankuro answered.

Temari gasped. "Look, above it."

Kankuro and Takara looked above the sand sphere, seeing a floating eyeball. It was Gaara's Jutsu, the Third Eye. Sasuke jumped back and used his chakra in his feet to kneel on the wall. He did a few hands signs and put his left arm down while is right arm gripped it.

"Damn, once he's like this there's nothing that can be done." Said Temari.

"Does Gaara want to mess up the plan?" Kankuro glared his brother.

Takara never felt more anger in her body than right now. She stomped up to Kankuro, and punched him square in the jaw. It was powerful enough to knock him off his feet and onto the ground. Shino didn't look like it, but he was watching everything. He was a tad shock on Takara's actions. Temari and Kankuro were just as shocked.

"What the hell Takara?" Yelled Kankuro as Temari went to his aid.

"Shut up!" Kankuro looked to her.

"I never thought you all changed for the worse! I don't care if this is a mission from your father, Kazekage, or whatever! I thought you both were better than that!"

Kankuro and Temari looked down avoiding eye contact; they felt they betrayed their childhood friend. But Takara felt more than betrayed, she felt like she lost trust in her only friends in the world. What bothered Takara the most, why didn't Gaara tell her? Maybe he wasn't apart of it? No, the way Temari told it, he had to be part of the mission. They both seemed pretty freaked that he's in that sand sphere. The three heard electricity crackling. They looked over -Kankuro now standing with a sore cheek and jaw- seeing Sasuke. His hand that was held down had a ball of electricity of white and blue growing stronger and stronger.

"_An electric type attack. That looks to be a close range attack… Wait! Does he plan to get through Gaara's sand with it? Well, it's electricity, that against sand, who knows what that will end up causing."_ Takara thought to herself.

Sasuke moved his arm to the side, and darted down the wall, landing onto the ground. It caused some dust and dirt to flaw around him, but soon disappeared when Sasuke came running at Gaara's sand sphere. Takara felt more and more tense as Sasuke grew closer. Sasuke draw his hand forward, as he smashed the electric blazing arm into the sand. It got deeper and deeper, Takara, Temari, and Kankuro were shocked. Sasuke's arm was in and through Gaara's Sand Sphere! The only thing that ran through Takara's mind was.

"_Is Gaara okay!"_


	15. Dead Innocence

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 14**

**::Dead Innocence::**

It was silent… Nothing but dead silence. Takara's hands griping the metal railing tightened after each quiet minute. Sasuke hadn't moved, was his arm stuck? Maybe Gaara was holding it to keep him from getting away? But then something broke the silence. Something that pierced Takara's ears, she would never forget hearing the scream of Gaara's voice.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Takara's eyes were so wide they could fall out of her head at any second. Tears started to form from said eyes, as hearing Gaara's cry scared and worried her. She covered her ears and crouched down to the floor. Eyes tightly shut as tears escaped and streaked down her cheeks. She shook and whimpered, the voice echoing in her voice. She wanted it to go away. Gaara's scream, was the most the terrifying thing she has ever heard in her entire life. Temari looked to Takara and saw her shaking.

"Takara!" She cried running to her.

Temari kneeled to her, gently putting her hands on her wrists easily removing her hands from her ears. Takara looked up at Temari, still shaking and whimpering. Temari could see worry and fear in her eyes.

"Takara?"

"What happened to Gaara! Why… Why did he scream like that?" Takara blurted out.

"…By the sound of it, Gaara got hurt. He's never been hurt before though." Temari explained.

"AHHH!"

They looked back, seeing Sasuke pulling his arm out. Managing to do so, it revealed something was grabbing it. Sasuke jumping back and getting his arm back, what looked like a claw of sand was attempting to break Sasuke's arm.

"Oh no, 'his' arm!" Kankuro fearfully exclaimed.

It slammed onto the ground and shrinked back into the sand sphere.

He turned to his sister. "Did he transform into his complete form!"

Temari shook her head not knowing. "I don't know! It looks like he's been wounded, this has never…"

Takara looked at them. "Wait, what was that? ...Was that Gaara!"

"No, it was his demon." Kankuro asked keeping his voice from shaking.

Takara looked shocked. "Shukaku! You mean he was being released?"

Temari nodded and looked away.

"_If Shukaku is as bad as I heard, then Sasuke…"_ Takara pondered.

Takara jumped and kneeled on to the railing. Temari jumped to her feet, surprised by her fast movements.

"Takara! Where are you going?"

Takara looked back at her. "Where is Baki! He's your Sensei right?"

Kankuro kept his eyes on her.

"I know I can't stop the fight myself. Gaara and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke, would hate me if I jumped in myself."

"How are you going to convince Baki to stop the fight?" Kankuro questioned.

"Baki won't stop the fight. He's more fixated on the plan then we are." Temari told her.

Takara mad a face and got off the railing. She new Kakashi wouldn't stop the fight, Baki was already out of the question from the start.

"_The Hogake maybe? No. The Kazekage! Maybe he will? No, if he put his own children at risk to start a war, why would he stop a fight for Gaara? Not to mention, he probably could careless about him or Sasuke. Wait, was this part of the plan? …No, the way Kankuro and Temari reacted, he probably was not supposed to do this…"_

_**CRACK**_

Breaking from her thoughts, Takara saw the sand sphere was cracking and falling apart. It softened and collapsed, revealing an injured Gaara. Takara grabbed the wailings and lurched over.

"Gaara!" She cried.

Gaara was panting and holding he bloody shoulder. His panting was as if he was being suffocated, his eyes were wide as he glared Sasuke.

"I knew it, a wound!" Temari exclaimed. "The cocoon was broken while he was still incomplete!"

Takara couldn't help but feel anger at Sasuke for hurting Gaara. She's never seen him like this before. She never knew his blood would be drawn like this. But everything was interrupted when an explosion of smoke came from where the Kage sat. Everyone –who wasn't hit by the Genjutsu- looked up, seeing the Hogake was being attacked.

"The operation has begun!" Kankuro and Temari exclaimed.

Takara took her chance. She didn't care if she would be disqualified or killed. All she wanted to Gaara right now. She jumped off and landed in front of Sasuke. She ran to Gaara wanting to aid him. But Baki stood in front of him before she could make it. Takara stopped dead in her tracks and glared him. He glared her as well.

"I thought for sure Kabuto took care of you." He said.

"So, Kabuto _did_ seal me in my room." She scoffed. "Pretty dumb if you got an elite ninja looking for ya."

Baki growled. Kankuro and Temari jumped and landed next to their little brother. Gaara looked up, locked eyes with Takara. He can plainly see her worry, and wanted her near him. If she could at least touch him, he assured himself he'd calm down. But the way he as now, he couldn't risk it. He might end up killing her.

"Gaara, the plan…" Muttered Baki.

"Gaara!" Takara cried.

Takara took a few steps, but Baki threw Kunai knives at her feet. She jumped back, not wanting to get stabbed. She looked up and glared Baki. Genma came and stood in front of her and Sasuke. The two Jounin glared each other.

"Takar…" Gaara groaned but fell to his knees holding his head.

"Gaara!" Takara called out.

"I knew it…" Temari whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara gave more groans from the pain of his bleeding –now bloody- shoulder and head. Bake broke his glare war with Genma and now sent it down at Gaara.

"Fool! Trying to transform into your complete form before the signal!" Yelled Baki.

Takara was seething with anger. Ohhh, how she wished to freeze Baki right now. The thought made her subconsciously rip the cork from her glass gourd releasing the water. She took a stance, letting the water float around her. Genma looked back at her.

"I dare you! Say it again! I will not hesitate to freeze your ass!" She yelled, her voice screeching from her raving emotions.

Kankuro looked over, taking a stance. Was he willing to fight Takara? Temari kneeled to her youngest brother.

"He's experiencing the side effects. And the wound is worse than I thought. It's impossible to proceed now." She said.

It sounded like Temari really didn't want to go through with this. It seems what Takara said may have gotten through to her. But not completely, Takara can tell that much. But Kankuro, it didn't faze him. He glared his sister.

"Then what are we supposed to do! We can't do it without Gaara!" He yelled.

Baki examined Gaara. It was obvious the plan was falling apart.

"_Damn him!"_ He yelled in him mind.

"Gaara! Wake up!" Takara yelled.

Baki glared her again. "You…"

Takara glared him.

Baki knew the situation was worse than he imagined. He didn't want to say it, as he failed the Kazekage.

"Abort the mission."

Temari, Kankuro, even Takara was shocked. Did this mean the war would not happen?

"You two take Gaara and retreat."

Takara was wrong. Only these three would escape. Kankuro kneeled down and put Gaara's arm around his shoulder picking him up. Takara looked worriedly at Gaara. He was now unconscious; the pain was too much for him. Her hands clenched as the water stayed with her.

"Damnit…" Kankuro cussed.

"What about you?" Temari asked.

"I'll join the battle. Go!" Baki ordered.

"Y …Yes."

They jumped off, with Gaara. Takara's heart skipped two beats.

"No! Gaara!"

She was about to run after them but Genma put his arm out in front of her. Even Sasuke stood and went to Takara.

"Takara, what is going on?" He asked holding his arm.

She looked down then to Sasuke. "The sound and the Sand are attacking the Leaf."

Sasuke was shocked. "What!"

Sasuke can see her trouble in her eyes. It was already known to him she cared for Gaara. In a way, he didn't care, he had to defeat Gaara. But now with the attack. What are they to do?

"Sorry, Sasuke, Takara, but the Chuunin Exam is over now." Said Genma glaring Baki.

"You two go pursue Gaara and the others." He looked back at them. "You're both already at Chuunin level. If you're a Leaf and Snow Shinobi, then make yourselves useful."

Takara allowed the water back in her gourd.

"No need to order me on that. C'mon Sasuke!"

He nodded. "Alright!"

The two jumped and out of the stadium. Reaching the forest, they perused the Sand Ninja, knowing they were escaping out of the village and Fire Country territory. Sasuke took lead, knowing the area better than Takara. Before anything were to happen, Takara had to set something straight with Sasuke. She picked p her speed now jumping in the trees next to him.

"Hey, Sasuke." She called.

He looked over. "What is it?"

"…Please let me fight Gaara. I don't want him any more hurt than usual."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed her. "What connection do you have with Gaara of the Sand? Why do you care for him?"

Takara was silent for a second than sighed.

"Gaara was my childhood friend and very first one. Despite the bad things between us, I can't allow him to get hurt."

She looked into his eyes. "But, he's losing control of a monster inside him. If it gets bad enough of him fighting back, you can do whatever you can. Just please, I beg you…"

Sasuke saw she was really begging Sasuke on this.

"Please don't kill Gaara."

Sasuke can hear her pleas. In a way, he could turn them away. But, when he looked into her eyes, no he couldn't ignore her beg. Sasuke looked forward, after dodging a branch.

"…Alright."

Takara gave a quickly smile and looked forward.

"Thank you."

Up a head Kankuro half way carrying Gaara with Temari following, in attempt to escape. The elder siblings could feel their hearts beating. Temari had the thought of turning around for Takara. They just left her, in the middle of everything. What if she were attacked or killed? The three suddenly came to a stop, when someone stood in their way. They stopped on a branch.

"Tch, damn it…" Temari cussed.

In front of them stood a glaring Sasuke Uchiha. He stance was showing was so no threat so far. But a sneer was clear on his lips.

"You can't escape." He stated.

"Gaara!"

They heard Takara's voice. Said Konochi appeared next to Sasuke. Her expression wasn't like Sasuke's; it had that innocent begging look. Temari looked away, she couldn't look at her friend like that. Not in this situation. Kankuro glared her, his patience with her was thinning. He put Gaara down, letting Temari now carry him.

"Kankuro what are you…?"

Answering Temari's question, Kankuro took the wrapped puppet off his back and stood it next to him.

"Temari, take Gaara and go ahead."

Temari gave him a shocked look. "You're going to fight Takara?"

Kankuro glared into Takara's eyes. "I got no choice."

"But you can't win!" Temari exclaimed.

"Then I'll hold them off the best I can."

"Kankuro, please!" Takara begged.

Kankuro closed his eyes and ignored her pleases. By then, Temari had already went ahead. Takara turned, her eyes following the now faded away Temari and Gaara.

"Gaara…"

Sasuke looked to Takara. She was letting her emotions ran her dry. Takara knew that fact as well and ignored it. Letting her emotions control in this very way was something she'd never imagine. Takara tried to glare Kankuro, but it was becoming hard to face one of her childhood friends this way.

"No! I'll be your opponent!"

The three looked over, seeing Shino Abarame. He stood on a further branch. His eyes were on Kankuro, but it was a mystery to the others thanks to his black glasses.

"Oh, you." Kankuro muttered.

"Shino…" Takara was surprised he followed them.

"Why are you here? How did you follow us easily?" Sasuke questioned.

Shino pointed at Sasuke and Takara.

"Before you both left the arena, I used female bugs to spread their scent on you."

Sasuke looked to his shoulder, finding a small bug on him. Takara saw one that was the same on her sweater sleeve.

"The scent of the female is nearly non-existent. Only males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females. Although, the males themselves have the stronger scent."

The bugs flew off of the two and landed on Shino's hand which retreated to his pocket. Takara wasn't bothered by bugs at all. They didn't have any at all in her country, with it being too cold for them to survive. But she isn't ignorant about bugs, as there have been some found in some buildings where warmth is found.

"Sasuke, Takara… You chase after Gaara. After all, Sasuke, your match with him has yet to be decided." Said Shino.

"Shino, forget the damn match! I'll be fighting Gaara!" Takara told him.

He looked to her. "I know, you must fight him, right? But can you face a childhood friend?"

Takara was shocked. How did he know?

"I'll fight this one. Since I was supposed to be his opponent."

Shino was going to help them? Well, he couldn't have come at any better time. Takara would refuse to fight Kankuro. If Sasuke fought Kankuro, he'd lose. Sasuke was a close range attacker, Kankuro was a far range attacker. Takara doesn't know which Shino is, but with bugs she guessed far range.

"You're rather confident. You think you can do it?" Sasuke asked.

Shino looked to Kankuro. "Don't worry. I'll keep him off your backs for 10 minutes." He assured.

Sasuke turned. "Hmp, by that time we'll be done."

Takara stared at Kankuro. He looked to her then looked away. Takara felt hurt, she felt she was slowly losing her old friends.

"Takara, let's hurry. Or else Gaara will be gone." Said Sasuke.

She sighed and turned. "Right…"

They jumped off, chasing after Temari and Gaara.

This pain, the pain she never was trying all these years to avoid. She now wished Tsudaki was here and the seal was broken. She wiped her eyes dry as tears threatened to escape.

"I can sense them." Said Sasuke.

Takara nodded and blinked the wetness away. No time for tears, she had to face Gaara next.

Up a head, not that far, Temari carrying Gaara was trying her best to go faster. Gaara's closed eye lids twitched. He gave a light groan, finally awaking. Temari's heart jumped hearing her brother woke up.

"Gaara, you're awake?" She checked.

"Temari, put me down…" He calmly managed to say.

She did as he told, landing on a branch putting them down. She kneeled by him, as he groaned in pain again and held his head. His shoulder was still wounded, but the bleeding stopped. Dry blood now was on his arm and shoulder.

"_The thing that was inside Gaara's body then is about to awake. I've got no idea when it's going to fully emerge. With Gaara like this, I can't continue. Takara and Uchiha are sure to catch up any minute. If Takara is here when…"_

Temari started to remember Takara's words.

"_**Power? This is all about stupid power!"**_

"_**The Sand was the very first alliance we ever made. I even met my very first friends from the alliance. Now you pull this!**_

"_**I never thought you all changed for the worse! I don't care if this is a mission from your father, Kazekage, or whatever! I thought you both were better than that!"**_

"_**I dare you! Say it again!"**_

Temari could no longer ignore the echoes in her head. She finally had to admit Takara was right. Looking to her brother, Temari saw not just some monster or defected weapon. She saw her brother, her little brother, her youngest one. She now knows this was no longer about the mission or the fight against the Leaf. She had to take her job and be a big sister to Gaara. Going into her sleeve she pulled out a bottle of Ninja Pills. Maybe they will help Gaara, it was better than leaving him there in pain.

"Gaara, take these. Maybe they'll help."

Without responding Gaara turned with that insane look in his eyes.

"Temari… _Scram_!"

"What?" She didn't know if he heard him correctly.

Gaara stood and turned facing behind Temari. He pulled his arm back, and swatted at her with a huge force.

"Just get lost!" He yelled. "You're in my way!"

"UAGH!" Temari got clammed back into a tree and fell onto the branch.

Gaara panted a bit and soon gain his breath. Standing before him, he was faced who he had to fight. That blue hair, those green eyes, that pale skin. No mistaking it, standing next to Sasuke was Takara. She narrowed her eyes at Gaara. She now had to show no innocence. Innocence wouldn't bring Gaara back, not the Gaara she cares for. She examined him, he seemed to have calmed a bit and his wound was now covered dry blood. His eyes shifted from her to Sasuke every second. Gaara saw Takara's hands shaking, it was obvious why.

"_She… Should've left... Should've never followed…"_ Gaara thought to himself.

Temari, with now an injured back and blood dripping from her lips to her chin, saw the two. She wasn't expecting them to take Kankuro down that fast

"_No, Takara wouldn't fight Kankuro. But Sasuke, took him down that fast?"_

All Temari could do is watch. Gaara groaned and held his head. Deep thick black cracks started showing on Gaara's face. Takara knew the symptoms of losing control to a demon very well. Shukaku was slowly taking control. Gaara himself didn't want Takara to see this. She'd never look at him the same way again. With as much of his control as he could, he yelled to her.

"Takara! Get out now!"

Takara was surprised. But she remembered what Gaara said before the start of his fight.

"_**If anything were to happen… Leave the Village..."**_

The plan and this was what he meant. This was now twice she was warned to run. By both Gaara and her Sensei. She paid no head. Takara may not know what danger lies in her, she wanted Gaara back. As the cracks grew, Gaara's control weakened.

"Kill…" He whispered, covering his one eye.

His voice was low and full of blood thirst. Takara knew her precious Gaara was gone.

"You, that is strong… You, that has companions… You, that has an ambition… You both, that are like me…"

His eye widened, more cracks appeared on his arms and face. "Once I kill you both… I will be the one to have destroyed all of that. Only then can I survive."

Takara now shook, her whole body shook. When his eye locked into hers, she felt tears coming back.

"Only then can I feel **ALIVE!**"

Gaara fell to his knees and screamed and yelled in pain. His face cracked as the transformation was beginning. Takara, Sasuke, and Temari witnessed it all. His right arm and side of his face changed into a huge claw and half a face something non-human. His closed eye opened, it was gold with a star in it. It stared into Takara, making her want to jump back. But she kept her ground. The tears disappeared, as she knew this wasn't her Gaara. It was Shukaku.

"**COME! LET ME FEEL IT!"**

The voice, the looks, everything. It was all the inner Shukaku and demon side of Gaara. Takara took a stance, she wasn't going to retreat. She had to save her precious Gaara. Even if it meant he would kill her.

"Gaara! I'll fight you!"

He chuckled lowly.

"**THIS WILL BE THE PERFECT SACRIFICE! COME! TAKARA OF THE SNOW!"**


	16. Gaara VS Takara!

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 15**

**::Gaara VS Takara!::**

Sasuke could not believe this. Could Takara handle this? He didn't know if he could handle Gaara himself. He looked to her.

"Takara, can you handle him?" He asked a bit concerned on this.

"I'll try. But if it does get intense-"

"You want me to give a hand."

She hesitated, and then answered. "If it gets intense, get out of here."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "What?"

She gave him a stern look. "Sasuke, this is something beyond what you can handle. Trust me, this is between me and Gaara."

Sasuke glared her. What makes you think you can take him alone?"

Takara looked to Gaara. He chuckled lowly, seeing that eye; she had to make it go away. Only she can bring Gaara back. If Sasuke died, or any other victims… Takara can't allow anyone to die by Gaara's hands.

"**What's wrong Takara? Don't you want to fight me!"**

The two looked over, seeing Gaara lunging at them. His monstrous arm held back ready to swipe at them.

"UAAAHHHH!"

"Shit-!"

"Takara!" Temari screamed.

Crashes of trees and branches flew about from Gaara's attack. Dust and smoke blew around. Temari covered her face from the blowing dust and branches. Gaara looked around. He examined the damage he made, but saw no Takara or Sasuke. They moved fast and hid behind a tree. Sasuke though got a gash on his left shoulder. He huffed and looked back, holding it. Takara got two deep cuts on her right leg.

"**ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME? SASUKE UCHIHA! TAKARA!"**

Sasuke caught his breath. "Your right, he's fast."

"Told you." Takara huffed out.

"**AFRAID OF ME EXISTANCE!"**

"_Damn, he's half way into demon mode. How am I going to keep up with his speed without Tsudaki?"_

Takara's hands balled into fists. She was angry at herself for that. Her only advantage of this was elemental wise. Her water beating his sand. But he was too fast for her. She looked down at Sasuke who sat by her.

"Sasuke, can you use that electric attack?"

He looked up at her. "Chidori? Yea, if I can get my chakra going."

"I want you to take out his arm."

Sasuke stood. "His arm."

Takara nodded and looked back at Gaara. "It may hurt him, but it won't take his real arm off. If we can just lose connection between him and Shukaku, I think he'll snap out of it."

Sasuke nodded. "You may have to buy me time."

"I'll try my best. His speed is better than mine. But my water against his sand, I may slow him down for you and me both."

"**What's the matter… Are you afraid of me! HAS YOUR FEAR OVERTAKEN THE HATRED, THE KILLING URGE, UCHIHA!"**

Sasuke and Takara peeked over still behind the tree.

"**Takara! Are you afraid to face me? You can't fight me is that it! PROVE ME WRONG!"**

Takara slightly tensed.

"**If you crave for an answer… COME AND GET ME!"**

"Alright, we can't waste time. I'll distract him, once you're ready, attack the arm." She said making a hand sign.

Sasuke nodded and made his own hand sign to build his chakra up. Takara saw Gaara look one way. She jumped and lunged at him. But Gaara knew her one step a head, as he swiped at her.

"**THERE!"**

But when his claws ripped through her, she turned into water. Gaara's eyes widened. It was a water clone. The said water then turned into ice shards and attacked Gaara. He raised his arm as a shield, as the ice got sunk into his arm.

"**Nice try Takara!"**

"Thanks!"

Gaara looked behind him, she stood on a branch further away. She did a few hand signs.

"Ice Style: Frostbite!"

Gaara's arm started growing cold, as it was glowing blue.

"**WHAT!"**

Ice started to cover Gaara's arm. It only froze half of it, as the shards weren't enough. Gaara examined his arm and cackled, his voice cracking of sanity.

"**Is this the best Takara can do! HUH?"**

"Over here!"

Gaara looked over, Sasuke lunged him with his Chidori.

"AHH!"

He sliced Gaara's half froze into two. Gaara screamed from the pain and fell back on the branch. Sasuke past him and landed next to Takara. He kneeled down and panted. His eyes were red with Sharingan.

"Impossible! He managed to attack Gaara?" Temari exclaimed, shaken from her brother's transformation.

Gaara laid there, was he defeated that easily? Takara and Sasuke waited from something.

"**Hehehehe…"**

They heard snickered, then chuckling. It soon turned to pure hysterical laughter.

"**HAHAHAHA!"**

Gaara sat up and laughed, grinning at the two. He stood, revealing his arm was not fully split off. It only made it half way. Sasuke and Takara were shocked. They were both sure that would've worked. The ice shattered melted and returned to Takara, floating around her.

"**Hahaha… I see…! So that's was it was! The reason why I'm so excited… I JUST GOT THE ANSWER!"**

Takara glared, but suddenly coughed up blood. She coughed and covered her mouth. Sasuke looked to her.

"Takara!"

She clenched her teeth from the pain.

"_That attack… Sasuke Chidori split my ice in half. It did great damage to me... I gotta remember that damned fact. Sure, I can show emotions and use my element. But this had to stay too? …Geez…"_

Gaara started trembling, gripping his arm. **"It's this pain…"**

He raised his half formed head and looked at them. **"Defeating people strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying them. That's what gives me even greater sense of existence!"**

Takara glared, Sasuke smirked with his own glare. The damage wasn't enough. It only made it worse. It encouraged him!

"**Hahaha! More! I WANT MORE!"**

Something was happening. Behind him, something was growing. Slowly, the sand from his gourd was fixing his arm. But also, another percent was added to his getting closer to demon mode. A tail! Shukaku's tail appeared!

"Shit!" Takara cussed with blood dripping from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

"His demon form is getting closer. We're running out of time!" She said.

Gaara dug his claws into the branch and pulled back.

"**HERE I COME!"**

He let go and sling shot himself at Sasuke and Takara. Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan.

"He's faster than before!" He stated.

Thinking fast, Sasuke picked Takara up and jumped out of the way before becoming a victim to Gaara's slashing claws. He got hit in the arm again, grunting in pain.

"Sasuke!" Takara cried now finding herself in his arms.

Gaara turned and stretched his arms so the claws going hook onto the branches. Stopping himself short. Sasuke landed on a branch and put Takara down. She stood, still strong enough to fight.

"_Dodging his attacks would be impossible if I wasn't reading his movements. Takara and I would've been long gone without these eyes…"_ Sasuke thought over.

Gaara launched himself at them again.

"_But… Since the tournament, that last one was the second… Chidori isn't an option… My chakra is close to low."_

Sasuke did a hand sign and looked to Takara.

"_By the looks of it, when Takara's ice is attacked, it damages her. That's a huge disadvantage with me slicing through. She must have been ready to risk it to beat Gaara."_

He looked back, seeing Gaara coming closer. He did a hand sign and took in some air.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke sent a huge fireball at Gaara. But he used his arm and tail to shield from the blazes. He made it through with shaking blood thirsty eyes.

"**DIE!"**

"_Seems like Fire's useless against sand… Besides a Jutsu of that level isn't.. Takara's water seems the best element to use. But she'll get hurt of it's attacked."_ Sasuke thought over.

As Gaara neared, Sasuke stood defensively in front of Takara. He held his arms up, ready for the attack.

"_I knew it... Chidori is the only way after all…"_

"SASUKE!"

Takara jumped in front of Sasuke, and crossed her arms into an X as a guard. A wall of thick ice stood in front of the two. But Gaara easily sliced through, it sent the two back, but the claws got Takara. Sasuke fell back onto another branch. Takara flew back into a tree, hitting against it with full force. She choked our more blood and fell to her knees. She coughed and hacked, blood on the branch from her mouth. More blood dripped from the deep gashes in her arm the reopened. The wrappings were torn and fell off. Sasuke looked and found her on a lower branch. She was more damaged this time. She looked up, more blood dripping off her chin. She ignored it and stood. Takara wasn't going to give up. Her heart was beating fast. It hurt with the impact from the tree, the bleeding gashes, and attack on the ice. Gaara landed on a branch, he waiting for an attack from one of them. Sasuke was out of ideas. He couldn't use Chidori, his limit was two. Takara looked as if she could drop at any moment. Her chakra was fine, but her body was slowly weakening.

"**Is this all your existences means to you two? Let me make it clear for you then... YOU ARE WEAK!"**

Sasuke twitched at the three words Gaara just yelled. This was the last thing he needed on his shoulders. He looked down, staying silent. His eyes were on Takara below, as she was trying to gain her balance and her energy for her body. He wasn't strong enough to help Takara…

"**You're too soft… Because hatred isn't strong enough."**

"….."

"**The power of hate is the power to kill… The power to kill, is the power of vengeance."**

"Shut up…"

"**Do you understand what that means…?"**

Sasuke raised his hand, he somehow was performing Chidori for a third time! He glared at Gaara with his Sharingan eyes.

"**It means… You're weaker than me!"**

Sasuke and Gaara jumped lunging at each other. Takara watched with shocked eyes.

"I thought two was the limit! He's going to waste his chakra if he uses it!"

Gaara held his arm back ready to swipe at him. Sasuke held his arm back ready to hit him with Chidori. He gave a grunt, as the Chidori suddenly weakened. Blood smeared down Sasuke chin, was this his limit? Temari and Takara saw the two clashed and passed one another. They landed on separate branches, backs to each other. It was silent, who would be the winner in that attack? Sasuke hunched over in pain. Gaara was about to laugh of victory, but stopped because his transformed arm fall apart. Sasuke had gotten through! Gaara shook as it revealed his arm bleeding.

"**UARGH!"** Gaara screamed in pain from the attack.

Takara jumped to Sasuke. She realized he wasn't hunching in pain. His eyes were full of hate and sorrow. What she noticed the most was the Chidori wasn't bluish white, it was a purple shade. Black marks were all over the left side of his body.

"Sasuke, what…"

"**URH…GUAAH!"**

The two looked over at Gaara. He may have lost one arm, but another grew! Now he had Shukaku's left arm!

"He just grew another!" Takara exclaimed.

"GUH!"

Takara looked back, Sasuke collapsed on the branch. He held his shoulder in pain; Takara saw it was that mark she saw back during the preliminaries.

"This curse mark seal…" He groaned.

Takara kneeled to him. "Sasuke!"

Gaara jumped and was about to attack them. Takara stood and took a stance.

"Takara…" Sasuke choked out, but she didn't hear.

"_Damn it… I can't move…"_

This was it, was Gaara about to kill Sasuke and Takara! Temari wanted to look away, not wanting to see her brother shed the blood of their friend. But she was frozen, forced to watch.

"**Takara!"**

…..

Something happened. Gaara got kicked in the face by a powerful force. He got sent back crashed on a branch further back. Takara and Sasuke were shocked to see who their savior was. Takara saw blonde hair and an orange blur in front of her. Only one person came to mind.

"Naruto!" Takara cried.

Two others came to Takara and Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Takara!" Sakura cried.

Though she kneeled to Sasuke, she was concerned for Takara too. Along with Sakura was a pug dog with a ninja headband on his head. Naruto looked to the enemy, Gaara stood and glared. He was surprised to find Naruto, the blonde idiot from the hospital the other day. Sasuke groaned from the pain and shook. Sakura gave extremely worried looks to Sasuke, as she saw the mark reacting.

"…They are…" Temari was shocked to see who came.

"Gu… You two…" Groaned Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura… Hey, Sakura…!" Naruto called.

Sakura glared at him. "What do you want?"

Naruto looked back and pointed at Gaara. "Who… Who the hell is that?"

Sakura didn't know herself. The transformation was throwing her off as well.

"Although his figure has been transformed, he's the one named Gaara." The dog, Pakkun, answered sniffing the air.

"The dog's right. Gaara's demon, Shukaku, made him this way." Takara explained.

They looked to Takara; they noticed the damage on her body was just as bad as Sasuke's.

"Takara…" Naruto was shocked to see such injuries inflicted on her.

"Takara, Gaara attack you and Sasuke…"

"No!" She denied. "This isn't Gaara, this isn't my Gaara! He's somewhere in there and need to wake up!"

Naruto looked back at Gaara. Naruto felt tense like before, wining against him was a huge doubt in his mind. Takara looked to Sakura.

"Sakura, give Sasuke as much aid as you can. Take him back to Kakashi."

She looked to her. "What about you?"

Takara looked away, Sasuke looked up at her.

"Takara, you can't win against him! If you do, you'll be killed!"

Takara was silent. She looked at Sasuke and Takara.

"…So be it. Maybe even my death can bring Gaara back. If it doesn't, it's a fitting way for me to die."

They could not believe their ears. Takara was beyond determined to get Gaara back. They all felt for her, Naruto the most. He knew Takara and Gaara were child hood friends, if dyeing was her wish to get Gaara… No! Naruto denied that fact! Sasuke denied it as well, he counted Takara as a comrade. He can't lose someone in his life, he lost enough people as it is. He sat up, in attempt to help Takara and Naruto.

"…_I have to control this…"_

"GUAAHH!"

Sasuke shook and coughed up more blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Naruto looked back, Takara kneeled to Sasuke.

"You know there's no other choice. You guys retreat back to the village." She said.

Naruto looked to her. "But Takara…"

"**You…"**

The two looked forward at Gaara.

"**You're the one I failed to kill that time…"**

Gaara now glared the two, he glared Takara the most.

"If you hadn't interfered, I would've killed him…"

Naruto felt a jolt and turned back at the four.

"You guys! We have to get out of here!"

Naruto was too late, Gaara was already past him and ready to attack Takara. Sakura, Sasuke, and Pakkun would end up attacked as well. Takara stood about to use her ice to shield them. But someone beat her to the punch. Everyone was shocked to see the pink haired Konochi, Sakura Haruno, stood in Gaara's way. She showed her best brave face, holding a kunai knife protecting Sasuke and Takara. Gaara's mind flashed an image in his eyes. That same look, Takara had the same look when she was protecting Lee. The same look when she protected Shikamaru and Naruto at the hospital. That look…

"**MOVE IT!"**

Gaara slammed Sakura out of the way and into a tree.

"GUH!"

Gaara landed the branch Takara and Sasuke were on, as he held Sakura against the tree. Sakura gave groans, but Gaara held her there pretty tightly. She needed up losing consciousness. Gaara glared, but groaned and held his head. Moving fast, Naruto got Sasuke out of Gaara's reach and to another branch. Takara grabbed Pakkun and followed. Naruto and Takara saw Sakura un danger.

"Sakura!" They cried.

Temari watched it all. She was shocked Sakura faced Gaara like that.

"…_She held her ground against Gaara even in his current state…"_ Temari thought.

Blood dripped down Sakura's chin from her mouth. Gaara's grip must b doing internal damage to her. Naruto knew he was screwed beyond all reasons. Sasuke was down, Sakura was captured, Pakkun can't fight… But Takara. She was hurt but claimed she could still fight. Hell, she wants to fight Gaara herself, but with her disadvantage that's a big no.

"**U…Ugh… Why…?" **Gaara groaned holding his head.

He closed his eyes tightly, those eyes. Everyone of those eyes he's seen won't go away.

"_How... How am I going to get Gaara back… If physically doing it won't work… Maybe…"_ A light bulb clicked in Takara's head.

"Naruto!" Takara called, he looked to her. "I hate to ask you, but can you handle Gaara yourself?"

Naruto was shocked by the question. "What… What do you mean!"

Takara went into her pouch and pulled out a clear crystal. She did a hand sign and it glowed, changing to a dark blue color. It also changed from a crystal to a liquid form floating in her hands. Naruto eyed it.

"What's…?"

"I am about to perform a Jutsu, I may be able to help Gaara. I can keep his attacks a little weaker for you, and maybe get the real Gaara back."

"H-How?"

Takara looked at the water in her hands. "I put half of my chakra into this water. I'll be entering his mind through this. So, I trust you to handle Gaara yourself."

Naruto nodded shaking lightly. Takara looked down at the dog.

"It's painfully obvious you don't fight. So, can I trust you to keep an eye on my body."

Pakkun gave a look. "Huh!"

"My mind will be in Gaara's, while my body will be just lying about. I don't need to come back with my body mangled up."

"I'll do my best." Pakkun sighed.

Takara gave Naruto a nod, and faced Gaara. He groaned holding his head. Now would be the opportune time to do it. Takara jumped to Gaara and separated the water into both her hands and covered Gaara's ears with it. The water glowed bright blue, as it covered his ears. She took a deep breath,

"Ninja Art: Incased Memory Jutsu!"

Takara gave a few gasps, as she was entering Gaara's mind Said red head realized Takara was performing a Jutsu on him. He growled and swatted her away, with a back hand slap of the face.

"**Get away from me!"**

Takara went flying, but Naruto caught her and brought her back where Sasuke and Pakkun were.

"Takara are you alright?" He asked.

When he lifted her head up, her eyes were closed. Naruto's eyes went wide. Pakkun examined her when Naruto laid her down.

"She must have succeeded the Jutsu." He said.

Naruto looked to him. "So, she's in his mind?"

Pakkun nodded.

Takara opened her eyes finding herself in what looked like a desert. She covered her eyes from the blowing sand.

"I must be in Gaara's mind. This seems like what the Land of Wind is like." She said looking around.

She found a brown wooden door in the middle of the barren sand area. She looked around more, and noticed it was the only door, and leaving it wasn't an option. Takara gave a sigh, and walked up to it.

"Gaara, I'm coming…"

Takara took the door knob, opened, and entered through that closed behind her.


	17. A Look Into The Past

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 16**

**::A Look Into The Past::**

"Here!"

"Over here!"

"Pass it!"

Takara blinked. She was in a desert village, where kids were playing some kick ball. She looked around.

"Where am I?" Takara questioned.

She heard light slow squeaking. Looking over, she saw a redheaded kid sitting on a swing. He swung lightly, just barely moving. His black rounded sea foam eyes watched the kids at play. Takara could not believe it.

"Gaara?"

She ran over to him. She saw no kanji on his forehead. Where was it?

"I met Gaara when he had that." She looked around again. "I'm guessing this is apart of his memory. I can't interfere, as I don't exist here."

She looked back to Gaara. He looked lonely and sad. Takara gave a sympathetic expression.

"This must take place before I met him. Still, where did he get that Kanji tattoo?"

"Oh crap!"

Both young Gaara and Takara looked over. The kids stopped playing, they all were staring up as the ball was on a cliff ledge of the rocky wall.

"What do we do?"

"Does anyone know the Wall Climbing Jutsu?"

Takara heard squeaking, looking over Takara saw Gaara leaving the swing to see the ball stuck. The kids gasped when sand lifted the ball and brought it back down. Following it, the ball landed in Gaara's hand, he turned to the kids. They starred wide eyed at Gaara.

"T-That's…"

Gaara held the ball out to them. "Here's your ball back."

The kids stepped back. Takara crossed her arms, why were they acting like this?

"Ga… Gaara…"

"It's Gaara of the Sand…"

"Run for it!"

All four kids bolted for it. They looked as if death was after them. Takara was surprised.

"They're running from him?"

Gaara's eyes widened and he stretched his arm out.

"Wait!" He called.

As the kids ran, sand tackled one kid down. Takara's eyes widened.

"Ahh!"

"Help!"

Takara looked to Gaara. He showed loneliness and fear.

"_I don't want to be alone anymore…"_ He whispered.

Said was about to attack the kid. Takara didn't move or say anything. It was useless as they was inexistent to them.

"NOO!"

In a flash someone stood in front of the kid, taking the attack. The sand died down, as the kid's protector was revealed. He had sandy hair that was close to Temari's shade and shining gray eyes. Blood dripped from his arm and forehead from the sand attacking. He lowered his arms and looked to Gaara with worried eyes.

"Gaara, please calm yourself!" He cried.

Takara glanced to the little redhead. He looked down, feeling guilty for what he did. The young sandy blonde man gave a concerned look.

"This guy has some connection to Gaara, but what. I know that's not his father, Kankuro looks like his father. Gaara slightly does. Yet, Temari kind of looks like this guy. Maybe family?" She pondered on this for a bit.

Takara followed the man and Gaara to not the Kazekage mansion, but an apartment. She watched Gaara through into the night, when a wind storm hit. It was light, but sand blew about out the windows. Takara ventured the apartment, she didn't find Temari or Kankuro.

"Hmm, maybe Gaara lives separate from his siblings. It would explain the distant relationship." She said entering the living room.

There she found Young Gaara staring at a photo. Takara walked over, the photo was of a dirty blonde woman with gray eyes. She had a soft loving smile, she was very beautiful. Takara smiled back at the photo.

"She looks just like that guy. Maybe they are siblings or something. Still, doesn't explain what relation they have with Gaara." She stated.

Looking at the said child, she saw him looking to his arm. He raised a knife and attempted to stab his arm. But sand came and stopped him. The sad little redhead sighed.

"It's no use. The sand just get's in the way." He lowered the knife as the sand retreated.

Takara wanted to hug the little Gaara so badly. She never knew he was this sad. No child should be left alone this upset.

"Gaara."

The two turned, Gaara hid the knife behind him. Takara saw wrappings around the forehead and his arm.

"As a member of the Medical Core and orders by the Kazekage, my duty is to protect you from any harm. Please do not try to do such a thing." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Although, the sand will protect you anyway."

He gave Gaara a soft tired smile. But Gaara didn't return his. His eyes starred at the wrapped injuries he gave him. He looked away, feeling guilty for them.

"Yashamaru, I'm sorry. Do the injuries… Hurt?"

"Yashamaru…" Takara repeated and watched.

Yashamaru looked to his wrappings, "Oh, this?"

He tapped his head. "Well, a little. But it's nothing serious."

Gaara was silent. He looked to the knife, then to the window, and finally back at the sandy blonde.

"Hey, Yashamaru…"

"Yes?"

Gaara looked up at him with misunderstood eyes. "What is... Pain?"

Yashamaru looked at him, a tad confused by his question.

"What exactly is pain?" He asked, making sure that's that Gaara asked.

"The redhead child nodded and looked down at his hand. He had a sad soft smile with sorrowful eyes.

"I've… Never been injured so… I wonder what it's like…" He explained.

Takara pondered this. "Temari claimed he never has been injured. I can understand why he's so curious to it."

Yashamaru thought for an answer, looking about with his hand to his chin. Gaara looked down, fearing it wasn't right to ask such a thing. He was still confused on right and wrong, and didn't want to feel like he did something wrong. Yashamaru looked to him, rubbing his neck.

"Hmm, how should I put it? Afflictive or dreadful… Like when you're beaten or cut. In short, your body's in an unbearable condition in which you feel that you're unable to stay in your usual self."

He laughed and gave a sorry look. "I can't explain it very well. But, I think I can say that it's unpleasant."

Gaara couldn't help but look at the wrappings again. Takara watched him, it was obvious he was still guilty for hurting him.

"Yashamaru…"

He looked to him. "Yes, Gaara?"

He looked down. "Then… Do you… Hate me?"

Takara looked to Yashamaru. He looked hurt and shocked when Gaara asked this. Takara could tell he cared for Gaara. She would react the same way -maybe worse- if he ever were to ask that same question with those eyes. But Yashamaru smiled at him.

"In life there are times people hurt and get hurt by others. But it's not that easy to dislike someone from such experience." He explained.

Gaara smiled, for he did not hate him. But Takara heard those words. Hate, something she had against anyone, including Gaara. Now Takara was feeling guilty herself, as she hated anyone who gave her the littlest pain.

"Thank you, Yashamaru. I think I understand what pain is…"

He smiled at Gaara. "Is that so."

"Does that mean I'm injured? Just like everyone else?" Gaara asked.

Yashamaru was silent. He didn't know what Gaara meant.

"Then I always… Feel pain…"

What did he mean by pain? Gaara raised his hand that held the knife over his heart. He had a weary smile and his eyes furrowed.

"Although it doesn't bleed, this part hurts so much."

Takara looked to Yashamaru. His expression softened. Like he understood him clearly now. He stepped up to Gaara and kneeled to him. Taking the knife carefully from his hand. He smiled when he put the knife against the skin of his finger. Gaara was shocked that Yashamaru cut his finger, as blood dripped from it. Gaara gave a fully worried and concerned look to the sandy blonde. But he kept his smile to Gaara.

"Bodies bleed upon physical injuries and they may look quite hurtful. But eventually the pain will wear off as time passes and they can heal faster with medical aids." He explained.

Gaara was understanding the difference. Yashamaru placed his hand over his own heart. With the knife in his hand.

"What are more serious are emotional scars. They are the hardest to heal."

"Emotional scars?" Gaara repeated.

Yashamaru nodded. "Physical and emotional scars are a bit different. Unlike physical ones, there's no ointment available for emotional ones… And the pain may never go away."

Gaara sighed, and felt his chest, feeling his heart beat. He looked down, that's exactly how he felt. The hatred gave him emotional pain, not physical. Takara understood as well, as her deal with Tsudaki was to try to keep all emotional pain from her. But she also missed out on the joy in emotions as well.

"There is only one thing that can stop heartache." Said Yashamaru.

Gaara perked up. Yashamaru looked to the photo and the beautiful woman. "However, as inconvenient as it may seem, the cure can only be given by people other than yourself."

"What is it? What to I have to get to get rid of this pain?" Gaara begged.

It's love, Gaara."

Gaara furrowed his eyes again, confused. Such a word never it his ears. It was a new word for him.

"Love?" He questioned making sure he pronounced it correctly.

Yashamaru nodded. "Yes."

Gaara's begging eyes returned. "H-How can I receive that?"

Yashamaru chuckled and smiled at him. "Gaara, you are already receiving it."

Gaara gave a shocked expression. "Huh?"

"Love is… Care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you."

He looked to the photo. "Like the feeling my sister had for you."

Takara's heart skipped a beat. "Sister?... Oh! That must mean Yashamaru is Gaara's uncle."

She looked at the photo more. Standing closer to it.

"This is Gaara's mother." She smiled. "He has a beautiful mother."

Gaara starred at the photo of his gorgeous mother. He sadly never met her, as she died when he was born. Gaara knows the story of his mother's death. He was blamed for it, and he misses her everyday.

"I believed she loved you so very much. The sand Shukaku is a living spirit specialized in attacks. It's automatic perfect defense is a proof of maternal affection. Your mother's will remained in the sand to protect you."

Takara never heard something so touching. Gaara had a sad distance look in his eye. He looked he was going to cry any minute, he must miss his mother greatly.

"Sister… Even after death… You wanted to be there for Gaara…"

Gaara looked to his uncle. "Yashamaru, about today, thank you."

Yashamaru looked at his nephew. "What for."

This time, Gaara finally smiled. His eyes were no longer sad, they were bright and happy. "For stopping me today.

Yashamaru chuckled and put his bleeding finger in his mouth. "You're very welcome. After all, Gaara, you're precious to me."

Gaara's eyes gazed to his still bleeding cut on his finger. He took a step and took his hand. Yashamaru twitched lightly, watching what Gaara was doing. Gaara placed his finger into his won mouth, to help stop the bleeding. Yashamaru looked to him with different eyes. Takara took noticed, and walked over to stand behind Gaara. Yashamaru's eyes were full of something not from before. All she could see was pain. Gaara removed his finger from his mouth. The taste of his uncle's blood tingled his tongue.

"It tastes like iron." He commented.

Soon the blowing sand and wind stopped. It was now a lightly clouded calm night. Yashamaru left to wrap his finger in the bathroom. Takara stood in the hallway to the bedrooms. She was egger to see Gaara's room. The curiosity of seeing his room when he was a cute little kid made her giggle inside.

"Yashamaru!"

Takara looked over, seeing Gaara running to his uncle. Yashamaru looked over, confused on Gaara's cry.

"What is it Gaara?"

The little redhead smiled. "I have a favor to ask. Can I borrow some ointments?"

Yashamaru gave a dumbfound look. "What for?"

Gaara looked down. "Well, I feel bad about hurting that kid today. I thought, maybe if I give my sorry and some medicine for the wounds I gave him."

Yashamaru smiled, understanding where he was going with. "Of course."

He gave Gaara a bag of ointments, and even told where the child lived. He had treated the kid with sport injuries before. So knowing his house wasn't that odd. Takara followed Gaara, as he ran down the dirt sand road to the kid's house. A smile plastered on his face and a light hint of blush o his chubby cheeks. Takara smiled, she never really seen Gaara's smile when they first met. Reaching the house, Gaara knocked on the door. Takara leaned against a pillar near by, she wanted to see how this would go. The door opened, the kid answered and was shocked to see who it was. Gaara gave a smile, he felt nervous.

"Um, hey. Sorry about earlier. It must have hurt." He held out the bag to him. "I brought some medicine for you."

The kid only glared and said, "Get out of here, you freak" and slammed the door on his face.

Takara glared the door. Gaara was hurt, that emotional hurt came to him. He dropped the bag and just turned to return home. It was late, may as well get inside would be his thought. Walking back home, Gaara took a slow pace, letting others walk by him as if he was nothing. Takara had her thoughts on his memories so far.

"So, he had an uncle, his mother's brother. Something still doesn't seem right. When I met him, he seemed more like how he is today and that tattoo…" She pondered.

Takara stopped and ruffled her hair in aggravation. "Geez, this is getting me no where closer to Gaara!"

"Watch it, you brat…"

Takara looked back, remembering she was following Gaara. A drunken guy bumped into him and glared. Gaara stopped and looked up at him. He was shock to see who the little 'brat' was.

"You… You're…" He stammered.

Gaara noticed the look in his eyes.

"Those eyes again… Why… Why…"

"H-Hey!"

Takara couldn't believe what she saw. One minute the drunken moron was there. Now he laid on the ground dead. Gaara continued walking, as others started gathering around the dead man.

"What! What happened!"

"It-It's Gaara!"

"H-Hey! This guy's dead!"

Takara looked head, seeing Gaara still walking. She ran to catch up. Ahead, she noticed a man leaning against a pillar, arms folded expression showed he was mad. Gaara stopped and looked to him. Takara went up getting a better look. He had reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. Takara couldn't mistake it.

"Father…" Gaara sighed and continued.

Takara glared him. If she existed then, she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. He continued to glare at his youngest son, then huffed. Takara gave her own deadly glare as she ran to catch with Gaara.

The moon glowed full, as dark clouds past it. Gaara sat on top of the Kazekage mansion. It was who knows what time, Gaara didn't care though. He sat on the edge, thinking to himself. Takara stood next too him. She looked at the sky. Seeing how his childhood was, made her feel like a spoiled brat. She was loved by her village, and she denied it. She even denied her parents' love. Yet here's Gaara, wanting one person -just one- to give him the cure to his painful heart.

"Huh!"

Takara looked over, she was in such deep thought, she didn't notice Gaara was being attacked! The sand defended him from flying kunai. He turned seeing a masked Sand Shinobi. Takara remembered hearing Gaara say he had assassins attack him countless times. The way Gaara is, this could be the first.

_**"For the last six years from when I was six years old, my own father has tried countless times to assassinate me!"**_

"_Wait! He must be six here. He was seven when I met him. So this is one year prior to when I meet him!"_ She had it all figured out.

"Why? …Why me! Only me!"

Gaara stood, taking his ground against the assassin. More Kunai shot at him. The sand blocked it though. Gaara raised his had, Sand covered the killer and rose him into the air. Gaara's eyes were full of rage. Closing his hand into a fist, Gaara had performed Sand Coffin for the first time. The boy felt and laid against the wall. Takara saw the chest rise up and down, they were hurt but still alive. Gaara got scared and went up to him, shaking a bit. The assassin's blood splattered around, the face was hidden behind a clothing and wrappings on the head covered the hair. Takara stepped up with Gaara. She wanted to see herself who was the first to attack Gaara.

"Who… Who are you?" He questioned with his trembling voice.

Gaara gulped and reached to remove the cloth. He wanted to know who would want to kill him. The cloth came off, Gaara's mind froze, his eye wide, sweat trickled down his face. Takara was shocked as well, she never expected him to do this.

"Impressive… Gaara…" Yashamaru whispered.

His dear loving uncle, Yashamaru, tired to kill Gaara! The pain, Gaara grabbed his chest and fell to his knee.

"UAAAAAHHHH!"

Takara looked away, but didn't bother cover her ears. If anything, this was a huge clue in Gaara's past. Gaara's cried continued, his body trembling. Yashamaru coughed up blood and turned to his crying nephew. Gaara finally looked up, heavy tears streamed down his face.

"W…Why… Why is it…! Why you…? Why…!" He cried.

Takara was still shocked. She didn't show it, as she continued watching it all. Gaara wiped his eyes, but tears continued to come no matter what.

"Always… You were always….. Only you were my…"

Yashamaru looked up. "It was an order." He said.

Gaara looked to him.

"I was ordered to assassinate you. By your father… Lord Kazekage."

"Ordered… So, this was his first assassin to attack him. But, l why Yashamaru out of any other Shinobi of the village?" Takara pondered.

Gaara stayed silent. Tears still flowed from his eyes.

"Father… Why… Would he want me dead…?" Gaara questioned shocked his father would do such a thing.

"You were born… To be possessed by Shukaku… Until today, you have been watched over as an experimental subject… However, you are yet unable to control the powers of Shukaku… Before long your existence will become too dangerous to the village itself. We simply couldn't let that happen." He explained.

Gaara had a thought. His tears slowed as a hopeful weary smile came.

"Then… Then you had no choice. It was because of father…." Gaara thought this had to explain the reason.

Takara had her doubts. If Yashamaru found him precious and loved him, he would refuse it.

"No… You're mistaken…" He told.

Gaara's tears came heavy again, his lip quivered at his answer.

"Yes, I did receive Lord Kazekage's orders but… I could've declined if I wanted to…"

Takara wanted to know why he didn't though. Why would he attack his nephew?

"Gaara… Deep down inside… I've always… hated you."

Both Takara and Gaara were shocked.

"…For coming into this world, stealing the life away from my dear sister."

Gaara was silent. His tears had dried as he could no longer produce anymore.

"She never wished to give birth to you… She was sacrificed for this village and therefore died cursing it…

Takara was right to have her doubts. All those things he said about love and caring, they must have been lies.

"Perhaps… From that moment on, I've been carrying never-healing emotional scars…"

He coughed up more blood. "Your mother… gave you your name…"

Takara couldn't hear clearly now. She went over to Yashamaru's other side and kneeled down to hear him properly.

"The child's name is Gaara. 'A demon that loves only himself' Love only yourself… And fight only for your sake…"

"So this is where Gaara got it from…" Takara said clicking her tongue.

"She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so. But… She didn't give you the name… Out of concern or love for you… The name was given to you… In hope of you eternal existence… To let her grudge be carried down and be known to the world… You were never loved…!"

Gaara's head fell, she trembled. Takara's fists were shaking. Yashamaru opened his jacket, revealing paper bombs. He smiled.

"This is it... Please die…"

Were Yashamaru's last words before an explosion engulfed the building' roof. The smoke cleared, all was left was Takara un affected, a small creator where Yashamaru once laid, and a sand wall were Gaara was safe. Takara got up and ran over, kneeling to see Gaara.

"He wasn't hurt, that's good. But those things that Yashamaru said must have-"

"UAHHHHH!"

Takara fell back from Gaara's scream. The sand fell and all came at Gaara. The wind blew around by the force of the sand. Takara stood once the sand stopped and fell around him. The young redhead panted, facing down. She stepped in front of him, wondering what he just did.

"I finally understand…"

"What did he…?"

Gaara's head looked up with those eyes, those eyes of today. Above his left eye, was the Kanji she knew. The sign for 'Ai' Love.

"That's how he got it… I see it all now…"

Everything around her suddenly turned white. Takara covered her eyes. The next thing she felt was wind. Reopening them, she found herself in the desert again. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, now that I got a glimpse of her true past, I feel much closer to Gaara."

Takara felt a jolt in her body and fell to her knees. She started gasping and sweating.

"My chakra, I must have wasted so much going through that memory,"

She gained her breath and stood. Dusting her knees and hands from the sand, she looked around.

"…That's right, every memory I go through I lose some chakra. Alright, I'm gonna have to find Gaara before I lose all my chakra. I honestly hope Naruto can hold Gaara for long…"


	18. Fatal Rest

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 17**

**::Fatal Rest::**

Takara walked onward in the desert of Gaara's mind. She was losing chakra the more she stayed there. Ignoring the best she could, Takara had to reach Gaara. She felt her heart hit against her chest. Takara fell to her knees and coughed up some blood. Gasping and choking, she looked up panting. She saw nothing, no more doors, and the desert lead only to more sand. She growled in anger and punched the sand and dirt below her.

"Damnit!" She screamed.

She laid her forehead against the sand, as she was feeling weaker. She panted as the sand stuck to her sweaty forehead.

"Gaara, I'm here for you. Where are you…?" Her voice cracked as she tried not to start crying.

"…Ra…."

Takara's head shot up, was she hearing things?

"..Ara…"

She stood, stumbling to get her balance.

"Gaara!" She called.

Takara knew she wasn't losing it. It was his voice. Gaara's voice. She knew he was there somewhere.

"…Takara…."

"Gaara…"

Takara started walking. She had no specific destination, but her feet continued.

"Gaara…!"

She picked up the pace. Now running, she past some doors she had already entered. She saw something in the distance.

"Gaara!"

Takara panted as sweat covered her face. Tears flew from her eyes at her speed. She stretched her arm out as if someone was there, reaching for her a swell. In her eyes, she saw Gaara. Her vision was blurring, but she saw him. The red blur was obviously him. A hopeful smile stretched Takara's lips.

"…Gaara…"

Everything went white.

Eyes shot open at the blue sky. Green leaves of the brown trees. Blinking a bit, Takara lying on the cool green grass sucked in some air. Her breathing was a tad short, from the jolt of her returning from the Jutsu. Her eyes were wide staring at the sky. Takara's mind had to process on what had just happened. Then it came to her.

"Gaara!"

She sat up, but gasped and held her right side of her ribs. Takara gritted her teeth from the pain. She took in some air and managed to stand on her feet. She stumbled a bit, but caught her balance, arm around her ribs.

"I'm in a different area. The way I was laying here, I'm guessing I got attacked." He assumed.

She looked up at the sky. "I hope Naruto managed to handle it all. I think I got through."

Takara jumped up on the tree branches and left to find them.

In another part of the forest, Gaara and Naruto laid on the ground. They were dead tired and completely depleted of chakra. Naruto was inching himself with his chin to get to Gaara. Said redhead watched him, he kept asking himself,

"_Why… Is he this strong!"_ He thought.

Gaara saw his determination to keep moving. He glared him.

"…My existence will never be extinguished… It won't be extinguished! There is no way that I would let it disappear!" He yelled.

That didn't stop Naruto, he kept going. He ignored the pain pulsating through his body. Gaara saw this, he saw that nothing would phase this blonde ninja.

"Do.. Don't come any closer! Stay back!" Gaara cried fearing he would die by the hands of him.

Naruto stopped, had he listened to Gaara?

"The pain of being alone… Is not an easy one to bear… Your feelings… Why is it…"

He finally looked up, his eyes changed. They were sad and empty. Understanding and passionate. Gaara felt he could understand, seeing those eyes. They were familiar.

"That I can understand your pain?"

"…."

Gaara saw those eyes before. Takara had the same eyes; multiple times he's seen them. These three, Gaara, Naruto, and Takara… These three understood each other. Some in many ways, some in little.

"But… I already have many people who are important to me now… I won't let you hurt those people important to me…"

Gaara was silent, now Naruto glared him. His blue eyes with slits glared Gaara's shocked ones.

"Even if you try to kill them… **I will stop you**…" Naruto threatened.

"Why…" Gaara asked once again.

Naruto moved a bit more.

"Why do you go so far for other peoples' sake?"

Naruto stopped again, he was only about a few feet from Gaara now.

"They saved me from the hell of being alone… They acknowledged me existence… That's why they're all important to me…"

Gaara's eyes twitched. He had someone save him, more than one, many others. Gaara… He…

"Don't say you have no one..."

Gaara heard the blonde's voice again. Naruto looked into his eyes.

"Takara… She's been standing up for you all this time… Not even an idiot can't see how important you are to her…"

Gaara had been proven wrong. Naruto had the truth on him about Takara.

"She said, you are precious to her. She fought for her precious Gaara… You. She even risked her life, willing to die to get you back …"

Gaara's eyes widened. "She did that… die for me..?"

Gaara looked up at the sky. _"Takara… You were giving me love… I didn't see it… Takara…"_

Naruto grunted, he tried to keep going.

"That's enough Naruto."

The blonde looked up finding Sasuke kneeling to him.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura is fine now. This guy is most likely out of chakra. The sand holding Sakura has completely collapsed." He explained.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. "I see…"

Sasuke glared Gaara. But Kankuro and Temari came and got in between the two. Sasuke eyed them, they did the same. Another fight?

"That's enough… It's over…"

Gaara's elder siblings turned to their brother in shock. What did he just say? Kankuro saw he was tired, and a little dazed. Temari noticed as well, something different in his eyes.

"Alright, Gaara." Kankuro whispered and took the charge of carrying his brother.

The three jumped off and left the raven Uchiha and sleeping Naruto. The three jumped through the trees, all were silent. Gaara was a bit dazed, and skeptical of these words he wanted to saw to his brother and sister. How would he word it properly was becoming a hassle. But he decided to just say it.

"Temari… Kankuro…" He whispered.

They looked to him.

"…I'm sorry…"

Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother with concern. They exchanged shocked expression. Did they hear him right? Gaara actually said that? Temari had her mind on things, as Kankuro replied to his brother,

"It's... It's alright…"

Temari looked over. "Gaara…? Where's Takara?"

The three stopped, Gaara looked around, trying his best from the pain. Kankuro looked to Temari.

"When did you last see her?"

"..Gaara…!"

Gaara looked over, he heard his name being called.

"There…" Gaara directed.

The three heard the call too and followed. Getting closer, they saw a blue blur slowly hopping branch to branch. She was badly injured and looked so drained she could collapse any second.

"Takara!" Temari called.

Takara stopped and looked, she saw Kankuro with Gaara and Temari land on the same branch as her a few feet away. She saw Gaara, was it really him? He looked up, seeing Takara in this state. Did… He do this to her…? No, the thought! How could he have done this to someone as precious as her? Gaara looked down.

"Takara…" He whispered.

The voice, the body, the eyes, it was all Gaara. Takara looked down, her hair hiding her eyes. She slowly started walking towards him. Gaara heard the steps, was she to hate him for what he did? He would deserve it, look at her. Soon, he saw her feet in his vision. He didn't look up, he feared of doing it. He closed his eyes and took in a gentle breath.

"Takara... I'm-"

Something happened, Gaara felt warms around his body and slight weight as well. Arms around her neck, her body pressed against his. He looked up opening his eyes to see she had embraced him deeply close. He also saw her shoulders shake, they shook more as her head was on his own shoulder.

"Takara…?"

Something blasted his ear drums. Something he'd never want to hear or imagine hearing.

"UWAHHH!"

Tears, thick heavy tears streaked Takara's sweaty bloody face. She cried so loud, Gaara swore she deafened him. But he didn't care right now, his worry –he thought he'd never have- was all on Takara. She sobbed into his shoulder, holding him close.

"Ah…Ahh… Please…" She sobbed, Gaara listened.

"Please... Never leave me again… Please… You my precious… My precious Gaara…" She dug her face in his shoulder.

Gaara was shocked. Naruto was not lying. Takara found him precious. These tears, they could not be fake. It wasn't Yashamaru all over again. Gaara knew her feelings were true, and he wanted to return the feeling back. Kankuro let Gaara go, who managed to stand on his feet. His hands trembled, as they rose around Takara's damaged blooded body. Being gentle, he wrapped them around her, then tightened hold her close to his body. Feeling her warmth against his aching body. It brought chills in his spine, but they felt good. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed her back as she still cried. He didn't like hearing her cry; he wished to have the power to stop her. Words came to his mind, maybe they would work?

"..You… Are precious to me… Takara…" He whispered.

Takara started to calm down, and soon stopped. He wasn't expecting the words to actually work, bur glad they did. She kept her head on his shoulder not letting go. Gaara didn't either; he didn't want to move from where he was. He was glad everything was like it was. Temari and Kankuro watched. Kankuro looked to his sister, she smiled and nodded. Kankuro turned and saw that they were both pretty happy. He shrugged and smiled too. It soon became a blur to Gaara and Takara, everyone went black.

In the Hidden Snow village, everything was silent. Despite it in the middle of the day, everyone kept silent. Hearing upon the news in the Hidden Leaf, no one knew if Takara got the letter or was alright. The ones who worried the most were Takara's parents and the Atsuikage. Said Kage paced his office. He waited for any news from the Leaf, anything. He stopped and glanced at the photo on his desk. It was of him and young Takara, taken years ago. He gave a shaky sigh and rubbed his tired old eyes.

"Oh Takara, please be alright…"

The feeling of numbness was strong. It felt weird, but better than pain. Still weak and tired from surgery and the fight, she slept in her hospital bed regaining strength. Her breathing was calm, a good sign since she was gasping for air when she came in. Wrappings covered her arms, right leg, ribs, and head. On the side table next to her was her ninja headband and a single white tulip in a thin glass vase. The door opened, in came a medical ninja and a young Konochi.

"Still sleeping." He sighed.

Resting in the bed was Takara, she had been sleeping for three days now. The Konochi held a flower, a white tulip to be exact. She walked over and placed it in the vase nest to the first one. She looked o the sleeping Takara, then to the medical ninja.

"Let me know on anything." She said.

He nodded. "Of course."

The Konochi left, returning to her brothers. Takara was in the hospital of the Sand Village. After blacking out, they rushed back to their village. Gaara was treated, while Takara was under heavy surgery. Temari and Kankuro's wounds healed fine. Gaara is still healing.

Temari returned to her home, the Kazekage Mansion. Kankuro was fixing his puppet, Crow. Gaara was in his room resting. Kankuro felt less and less tense since the exams. The Sand retreated , giving up on waging war on the Leaf. Right now, they were staying low as the alliance between the two were thin. The brothers and sister felt a change for the better ever since. For now, they three waited for Takara to wake up. Kankuro wanted to apologize for almost fighting her. Temari wanted to thank for helping her change and see the true right and wrongs. Gaara, all he wanted was to see her awake. To see that beautiful smile and those green emerald like eyes. He hoped that her wounds would heal, his own were doing alright. His head had a bandage from when Naruto slammed his head into Gaara's and wrappings on his shoulder and right arm. He sat on the window sill of his room, watching the setting sun.

"Temari should be returning soon…" He mumbled to himself.

He turned his head, looking around his room. In the corner was his gourd, leaning against it was Takara's water filled glass gourd. Around the room was a dresser and a bed under the window he sat by. He starred down at the bed, it's never really been used before. The tan sheets and dark brown covers were untouched. The only use for it was to climb in and out of the window when Gaara was a mere child. Hearing the front door open and close, his eyes shifted to his door.

"I'm back!" Echoed his sister's voice.

Gaara got up from his spot and left to find his elder siblings in the living room. Kankuro sat on the couch with Crow in his lap as he was in the middle of working on it. Temari stood in front of his, as she placed her fan against the wall next to the couch. They turned to Gaara when he entered the room, he noticed they looked at him much better than before. Though their bond with each other was slowly growing, they were still slightly awkward with Gaara. He didn't blame them, he felt the same.

"How is she?" Gaara asked walking over to them.

Temari looked down at the carpeted floor. "Still sleeping."

Kankuro gave an aggravated sigh. "Damnit, if we had told her ahead of time…"

Temari looked to him. "Even if we did tell her, the outcome would've been the same."

"Not entirely." They looked to their little brother.

The redhead took a folded and crumpled note from his pocket.

"When given her belongings, this fell from her pouch. It's a warning letter from the Atsuikage to Takara." He explained.

He handed it to Temari who read it over. Gaara watched her expression change.

"If she was given this before the exams, the situation would have changed." Said Gaara.

Temari gave it to Kankuro for him to read. His expression changed as his eyes were a bit wide. Temari looked to Gaara.

"Should we tale to her about this when she wakes up?" She asked him.

Gaara shook his head. "Not right away at least. Though her village is probably growing worried. Sending an explanation and a team to come would be the best option."

Kankuro raised a brow at him. "A team?"

Gaara glanced to his brother. "To retrieve Takara. It'd be better she returns to her country."

Temari and Kankuro looked to each other. Gaara took the letter back and returned to his room. He saw te night sky outside his window, making his room now dark. He looked to the letter in his hand. Sighed, Gaara put it on his dresser and left to think on the roof. His siblings were getting ready for bed by this time, so now would be perfect for him to visit Takara. The thought annoyed him, but he felt he couldn't do it. It was bad enough to see her bloody beaten body, the blood Gaara himself had drawn. The thought of how much wrappings and bandages covered her was torture enough. The word that described this was fear.


	19. We Are Family

Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand

Chapter 18

::We Are Family::

Two days past and no progress as come within the days. The medical had no history on Takara and couldn't do anything. Temari visited as the flowers grew from two to four in the vase. Kankuro visited one of the those days. Seeing his childhood friend like this made him dare to think she'd never wake up. Originally this would be nothing as she probably needed more rest from surgery and the fighting. But from surgery, it's exactly why everyone was on edge. Gaara never left the mansion, he tried to figure out what was wrong with Takara. Nothing came to mind.

On the sixth day, something happened...

"State your business." A Sand Shinobi demanded.

At the entrance of the Sand Village, the defense was tight. After the attack, a counter attack is what they expect. Three Shinobi stood to enter the village. Wearing gray vests, faded light blue Ninja suit, and matching sandals. One had blonde hair to his neck with bangs above this black eyes, he wore his headband around his neck. The other had spiky dirty blonde hair and charcoal eyes, he wore his headband around his head but slanted and the metal plate facing up. The third looking to be in his teens had brown spiky hair and blue eyes, he wore his headband around his left leg. The blonde smiled and handed the Sand Shinobi some papers. He took them and looked them over, his expression changed as he looked to the three. The blonde kept his smile.

"We're here for Takara of the Snow."

At the Kazekage Mansion, the siblings stayed home. Kankuro was building a new puppet in his room. Temari was cooking dinner, but seemed to be failing. Gaara sat on the roof, his eyes scanning the village that was his home. But his mind was completely on Takara. In his hands loosely held her headband. Temari felt they should hold it until she woke up. Gaara has kept it with him the whole time. His eyes gazed down at it, seeing the metal imprint of a snow flake that shined from the sun's rays. He subconsciously brought it to his nose, inhaling softly, the scent of Takara he smelled. He couldn't really describe what the scene of Takara was, but the image of her came when he smelled it. He closed his eyes and inhaled again. A clear image of a smiling Takara was seen in his mind.

_"Takara..."_

"If Takara's in the hospital, why are we going here?" Asked an annoyed male voice.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked down at the village streets. He saw three unfamiliar Shinobi approaching the home. He squinted his eyes to see their headbands. They looked just like Takara's. They were the ones who came to bring Takara home.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

Temari glanced over from her pot filled of boiling green liquid.

"Kankuro!" She called.

Her second youngest brother came out. His face clean of that face paint and his brown lightly spiky hair revealed.

"Lunch finished?" He questioned, but when seeing the pot he gave a sweat drop.

"What is _that_?"

Temari gave a glare. "No, it's not done. Now go answer the door. It could be news on Takara."

Hearing the knock again, Kankuro rushed to open the door. There he saw the three Snow Shinobi. The same blonde smiled.

"Hi, we were sent for Takara." He said.

"Oh, come on in." Kankuro moved letting them in.

Temari took the pot off the stove onto the counter and turned the stove off. She wiped her brow of sweat and smiled triumphantly.

"Let's see how good my cooking is now, Kankuro." She grinned to herself.

"Temari,"

Hearing her name, she left the kitchen and to the living room. She found three guests sitting on the couch. The blonde was smiling, the dirty blonde gave a soft smile. The brunette pouted at the end of the couch. Temari gave Kankuro a look.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They're the Shinobi to take Takara home."

"

Takarai Yoshi." The blonde bowed his head.

"Korasai Yoshi." The dirty blonde lightly bowed his head.

"...Kora Yoshi..." The brunette grumbled with folded arms.

Temari gave a quick bow. "I'm Temari. This is my brother Kankuro."

Takarai nodded. "If you don't mind, we'd like to speak to you and your brother about Takara."

Korasai looked to Kora. "Kora, would you mind letting us talk?"

Kora glared the man next to him. He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever..." He grumbled and walked off somewhere.

Korasai sighed and gave an apologetic smile. "I apologize for him. He's just dead worried over Takara."

Temari and Kankuro sat on the couch next to the two Snow ninjas.

"It's fine. We've been worried as well." Said Temari.

Takarai leaned back propping his foot on his knee. "Now, about Takara..."

On the roof of the mansion, Gaara stayed where he was. He waited to be fetched by either his brother or sister. Besides, he wanted to be alone to think a little longer.

"That deal with Tsudaki... I have to give her ma answer soon. Maybe I can get Takara to..."

"To do what?"

Gaara turned finding Kora leaning against the door to downstairs. His arms crossed and eyes glaring the redhead. Gaara saw the headband on his left leg.

_"Just like Takara wears hers..."_ He thought.

His eyes shifted to his face, locking eyes with him.

"And you are?"

"Kora Yoshi. Are you Gaara?"

Gaara stood and nodded. "I am."

Kora's eyes scanned Gaara. He found his attire weird for someone in the desert, a black and gray outfit. His red hair made him question how someone can get it without dying it. His eyes showed worry and pain. The one thing he noticed the most was the object in Gaara's hand, a Snow Village headband. His eyes glared back in Gaara's eyes.

"Where did you get that headband?" Kora asked with his voice dripping of venom.

Gaara felt his anger. But who exactly was he?

_"He's from Takara's village, but he seems protective over her." _Gaara thought.

"I'll ask again-"

"It's Takara's." Gaara cut him off.

Within a split second, Gaara's sand rose in defense to block in coming kunai knives. Kora glared daggers seeing the Gaara didn't even flinch.

"That headband doesn't belong to you!" He yelled.

Gaara's sand lowered, letting the kunais drop. "Why do you say that? This doesn't belong to you either."

Taking that as a smart remark, Kora three two more kunais at Gaara. But it was useless since his sand swatted them away. Kora growled.

"You have no right to hold Takara's headband! After the pain you've caused her, you have no right to even speak of her!"

"Kora!"

The two looked over finding Takarai, Korasai, Temari, and Kankuro. Korasai gave the young ninja a stern look. Kora looked away, knowing he was wrong for attacking Gaara. Temari ran over to Gaara, Kora stood there glaring the ground.

"Gaara, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm alright, Temari." He kindly replied.

Korasai went to Kora, giving him a lecture in a whispered tone. Takarai went to Gaara and Temari. He gave a bow, the smile staying.

"I apologize for Kora. He's very protective for his cousin."

Temari blinked. "Cousin?"

Takarai stood erect and nodded. Kankuro came over to his brother and sister.

"He's Takara's cousin?" Kankuro asked making sure he heard correctly.

Takarai nodded again. "Yes, Korasai is his father, who is my elder twin brother."

Gaara looked up at him. "And you?"

He gave a chuckle. "I'm Takara's father."

Temari and Kankuro's jaws nearly fell off.

"Father!"

They returned inside so the brothers could explain things. The brothers and sister knew Takara had parents. But they weren't expecting him to come for Takara himself, or that she had an uncle and cousin. By the looks, Takara didn't look like her father at all, nor the personality. Though Gaara noticed his smile was just like Takara's. The last time he saw her smile was that night they talked. Seeing her father's smile made him think of that special night of her own smile. Korasai seemed friendly, but a bit more stern then his twin. With a son like Kora, Gaara can see why. Kora is obviously easily annoyed and temperamental. In the living room, they all sat at the couch except Gaara and Kora. Gaara stood behind the couch were his brother and sister sat, his arms crossed over his chest. Kora was farther away leaning against the wall. In his hand was Takara's headband.

"Takarai Yoshi, Jounin of the Snow Village. My elder twin Korasai Yoshi, Jounin of the Snow Village."

"And as you already met, my son Kora Yoshi, Chuunin of the Snow Village."

"Well, this is our little brother Gaara. We are childhood friends of Takara."

Takarai nodded. "Yes, Takara spoke of you when you first met."

"Did she?" Kankuro leaned back in the couch.

"Well, not directly."

"Hm? Then how'd you know?" Kankuro asked.

"You see, Takara was not fully raised by me and her mother. When she turned five, she stopped talking to us."

Gaara looked up. Takarai smiled wearily at the floor. His eyes turned soft as he continued.

"So Lord Atsuikage took her in, raising and training her. He informed her mother and I on everything. When she made friends, we were so glad."

"But all that ended."

Everyone's eyes went to Kora. He starred down at the headband in his hand. Eye brows furrowed, looking as if glaring the object.

"When those 'friends' never came back, Takara changed. She denied love from everyone, including her family and Lord Atsuikage. She told me she wanted to see a redheaded boy named 'Gaara'."

Kora now glared at Gaara. His grip on the headband tightened.

"It's all because of you. If you hadn't given her false hope, she wouldn't be in the spot she is now!"

"Kora!"

His father's yell made Kora stop. Korasai stood and gave his son a stern look. Kora looked away, scowling. Takarai gave a soft smile with that apologetic look.

"We apologize."

They looked to him. Gaara kept his eyes on Kora.

"Kora didn't mean anything by it. It's not your fault at all."

It truthfully wasn't their fault. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro wished to know why they couldn't see Takara. Gaara knew only one person would have an answer: The Kazekage.

"We wanted to se Takara again." Said Temari.

Korasai looked to them. "Then why not come?"

"Lord Kazekage, or dad, said he would go alone from then on." Kankuro explained.

"So, your Kazekage kept you from coming?" Takarai asked.

Korasai stood. "Could we speak to your Kazekage about this?"

Temari and Kankuro stood.

"Sure, I'd like some answers too." Said Kankuro.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Lady Temari! Lady Temari!"

They heard a male voice at the door in a sound of panic. Temari, Kankuro, and Takarai went to the door. Temari opened it, finding a panting medical ninja. His eyes were wide and sweat trickled down his forehead.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Temari tried to calm him down.

He caught his breath. "It's Takara! She's awake!"


	20. Ecstatic!

**So, how many of you hate Kora? WOAH! That many? Man, Kora won't be liked for a long time, that's for sure. These chapters will be very emotional, I feel emotional myself. Listening to "My Heart Will Go On", but it makes me thing of LeonxRinoha from FF8. "In the Arms of An Angel" makes me think of GaaraxTakara. Thx for the reviews and support everyone! 2 more weeks and I'm free! Got Finals so wish me luck on math and English! Next Wednesday no work cause of senior trip. So A LOT of chaps will be coming in around next Friday. ENJOY!**

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 19**

**::Ecstatic!::**

"It's Takara! She's awake!"

Those words hit everyone's ear drums. It hit Takarai, Gaara, and Kora's the most.

"Are you sure?" Kankuro asked.

The ninja nodded. "I went to check on her, and was stirring from her sleep. She's still a bit out of it, but her eyes are open and she talked a bit. She seems to be slowly coming around."

Kora shoved through to the door. Gaara and Korasai came over.

"Kora." His father scolded.

"Take me to see her!" Kora demanded ignoring his father.

"Y-Yes." Nodded the Medical Ninja.

Everyone left to the hospital including Gaara. Hearing Takara woke up made him want to smile. But with Kora around, he wondered if he could even see Takara. It wasn't as if Gaara would listen to him, he'd see her anyway. But the fact that Takara's _father_ was there bothered him a tad bit. He didn't know why, maybe because he was a parent and such. Seeing Takara's father nearly made him envious. Comparing between Gaara's father and Takarai, they were complete opposites when being parents. He now wondered what Takara's mother would be like.

"Now, who shall visit first?" The Medical Ninja asked.

They arrived at the hospital in a short amount of time. Having Gaara with them was a tad awkward. After a week, some people have gotten used to Gaara's new side. But more others hated him still. When entering the hospital, people –nurses and patients- strayed from them. Going into another room or heading down another hallway. Temari and Kankuro were annoyed by it, but Gaara didn't care right now. He only cared about Takara.

"I'll go first!" Exclaimed Kora, who stepped forward.

"I think Gaara should go first." Said Takarai.

Kora turned to glare his uncle. "What!"

Takarai looked to is nephew. "It'd be a bit of a shock that we came. If she saw Gaara first, maybe she'd be ready for us then."

Gaara looked to him. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to see your daughter first?"

Takarai smiled down at him. "I'm positive. But if anything's wrong, call us right away."

Gaara nodded.

"Why can't I go in! Or at least you Uncle! Anyone but _him_!"

"Kora!" His father yelled, pulling him away from everyone.

Temari gave Gaara a sympathetic look, Kankuro glared Kora. He was getting really annoyed by him. He wished to deck him, but didn't want to be hated by Takara.

"Go ahead Gaara."

Gaara looked to Takarai who smiled at him. Gaara looked to the door, he walked up and entered the room. He shut the door that made the room quieter from Kora and his father arguing. Gaara saw Takara lying in bed, her wounds wrapped. Her arms laying on her flat stomach that were wrapped from her fingers to her shoulders. Her head and neck was wrapped with bandages on her left cheek and above her right eye. Un-seeable wrappings were on her legs and around her stomach as the stitches were healing from surgery. She faced the window, her eyes half way opened, showing how tired she was. Taking in air, Gaara walked to her bedside.

"Takara..." He breathed out.

Takara turned her head, and gave out a soft sigh with a soft smile.

"Hey…"

Gaara felt a lump in his throat, pain in his heart, his arms shook. Takara blinked slowly, as if she was trying to stay awake.

"I've been out… For a while huh?" she said, taking each breath carefully.

Gaara never thought to see Takara in such a fragile condition before. He felt his eyes feel strange, the lump in his throat started to hurt. He had words to say, but they refused to come out.

"I feel better… Though my legs are numb, the medical core… Said it'll take a while for me to walk normally again…"

Gaara's eyes felt wet. What was this? These feeling, his heart more than ever before. The lump in his throat started to go away as his voice felt like it was coming back.

"But… I'm glad to see you're alright Gaara…"

That was it, he couldn't take it. He lunged himself to her, his hands grabbing a hold of her own. His face going to her side, digging into the white sheets. Falling to his knees he felt he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I'm so sorry! Takara! Please forgive me! I never met to hurt you! Please! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry!" He cried.

Tears, big thick tears streamed from his tightly closed eyes. He cried, he was crying his pounding pulsing, hurting heart out to her. He held her hands tightly, fearing she would fade away at any second. Seeing her like this, hearing her like this, being near her like this… Knowing he did this, made him want to punish himself. Takara herself was shocked seeing Gaara break down in such a manner. She managed to free her hand from Gaara's grip, as it was replaced with the sheets. She raised her hand, and patted Gaara's head. The redhead stopped and looked up at his smiling precious Takara.

"Gaara, you don't have to be sorry… And if you want to, I forgive you…"

He sniffed and tried to wipe his eyes with his free hand. The other held Takara's.

"But, I did this to you. You're so fragile and broken because of me."

Gaara looked down at the now tear stained sheets. Takara can sense he was still guilty about her condition. She lowered her hand to his chin, and raised his head to look at her. She smiled wider as much as she could. Her green eyes soft as ever, looking into his sad wet sea foam ones.

"You can never break me… If anything, you made me stronger…"

Gaara's eyes went wide. Stronger? What could she mean?

"I understand you more… I feel like our years from being from each other… Never happened…"

Takara took Gaara's head and placed it on her chest, slightly above her left breast. Takara's hand went down putting her own hand on his own chest where his heart was. Gaara was a bit confused, he looked to his hand.

"Do you feel it…?"

…**Thump… Thump…**

Gaara's eyes got wider. Beating, the sound feel of her heart beating. He nodded and looked up to see her smiling. He was right, her smile was just like her father's, pure identical.

"This is… Your heart, right?"

Takara nodded. "I can feel your heart beating too…"

**Thump, Thump, Thump**

She gave a light chuckle. "Though, your heart is beating faster."

Gaara felt his cheeks get hot, as he looked away. Takara wanted to sit up, but knew she'd just hurt herself. She thought of something, as she wanted to give Gaara this gift. She let Gaara's hand fell from her chest to her lap, he felt her hand leave his own chest. Gaara looked up seeing her attempting to sit up. Her face showed pain as she kept trying, slowing rising to sit up. Jumping to his feet, Gaara put his hands on her shoulders. Pure concern and worry was plastered on his face.

"Takara, don't move so much! You'll hurt your sel-"

Gaara was cut off when something connected with his lips. They were soft, moist, and warm. Takara's lips were connecting with his. What was she doing? Gaara felt more heat come to his cheeks as his eyes became wider than they ever could. Takara felt his lips shake, Gaara's felt her lips wide into a smile. She raised her wrapped arms and tied them around Gaara's neck. Whatever she was doing, Gaara felt… Happy. She soon departed for him to breathe, as well as her. He blinked and looked at her, as she panted lightly.

"What was…?"

She giggled. "It's called a kiss."

The word made him more confused. It was like it was from another language. But Gaara felt different, never having this happen to him before. His stomach felt like doing flips, his heart was beating so fast it could burst out, and his cheeks were so hot he thought he was having a fever.

"Kiss?" He finally questioned his voice nearly cracking.

Takara nodded.

"What's that?"

She giggled again, and sat up properly feeling less pain. "It's something a person gives to another when they love them."

"…Love them?"

She nodded again and smiled brightly. "I love you, Gaara!"

Gaara's ears we not fooling them. The way she said it, was something different. He gulped and gave a soft shy smile. He moved close to Takara, and planted his lips on hers. It was to her surprise as she opened her once was closed eyes. He pulled away faster than her, and smiles softly with glimmering eyes.

"I love you too… Takara."

She smiled brighter.

"Gaara!" Takara laughed out.

Enjoying the kiss, Gaara gave her another one. This one was better then his first. His arms gently touched her waist, not hearing her yelp or anything he kept them there. He felt his tongue take control and leave his lips and pat on Takara's. She giggled and opened her mouth, as her tongue patted his. They continued to kiss passionately, their tongues dancing with each other for fun. Gaara chuckling, not knowing a kiss was this wonderful. Hell, it was more than that. Though Gaara couldn't find the right word… It was ecstatic! Yes! It was ecstatic kissing the girl he loved!

"Kora! Stop!

"No! Dad!"

**SLAM!**

The door slammed open as Kora ran in. but it was the worst timing he cold ever make. Takara and Gaara stopped and looked, seeing her cousin. His eyes were wide, seeing such display on her precious cousin.

"Kora!" Takara cried out shocked to see her cousin.

His eyes glared Gaara, his hands tightened into fists.

"Gaara you-!"

**BAM!**

Kora lied on the floor, his hand twitching. The two looked up, seeing his father his him in the head. He sighed and rubbed his fist, knuckles a tad red.

"Damn, I told you not to go in." He sighed.

"Uncle Korasai!" Takara yelled even more shocked.

Takarai peeked in with a small wave but big smile. "Ah, Takara! You're awake. Good morning."

Now she turned nearly white, her eyes wide and her jaw nearly falling. "Father! What the hell is going on!"

Gaara stepped an inch from Takara's bed so Takarai and Korasai could see her. Gaara's brother and sister came in, treading on the half dead Kora. Still on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"Takara, we're so glad you're awake!" Cried Temari trying not to cry.

Kankuro nodded. "You had so worried, I was started to think you'd never wake up."

Takara smiled at the two. But looked to her father and uncle.

"Father, Uncle, why are you here?"

"We were sent to bring you back home. We heard from the doctor you'll be in bed for some time. So, maybe you should heal before leaving." Said Korasai.

"How do you feel, daughter?" Takarai asked petting her daughter's hair.

Takara smiled, looking like her father's younger twin. "I'm feeling better after all that rest."

Kora finally recovered and stood. "Hey! What about me!"

Takara gave a bored look. "Oh, hey Kora."

He gave tears as his cousin ignored her. "Come on Takara! I was worried too!"

Takara laughed. "Sorry Kora. It's good to see you too."

Kora looked to his cousin, shocked to see her smile. That smile… Something he hasn't seen in years. He missed it, nearly forgot what it looked like. He looked to Gaara, he smiled softly at her. Kora's temper started to boil. Why is it he's mad? What did Gaara do...? Besides practically making out with his cousin.

"_That Gaara… He can make Takara smile… Why can't I…?"_ He pondered as his hands turned to fists.

"_I will not lose to the likes of you for Takara's happiness…"_

Takara had a good day waking up when she caught up with everyone. Korasai and Takarai were glad to see Takara like this. It's painfully obvious Gaara made her this happy, and they were happy if she was. The sun was soon fading into sunset, as they were ready to leave.

"Well, we better get going." Said Korasai giving his niece a kiss on the head.

"We'll send a letter to the Atsuikage about how you're doing. We'll also say we'll be staying until you're ready to walk alright." Said Takarai.

She nodded. Takarai went over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. They looked to each other, Takarai gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad to see your smile, Takara. I missed it, everyone did." He whispered.

Takara felt he wanted to cry, but he held the tears back. Her father was a positive person, he never showed tears. Takara smiled and hugged her father, whish surprised her.

"I'm sorry for distancing you, mother, and everyone. I love you, father."

Takarai smiled wider and hugged her back. "It's alright. I love you, my Treasure."

Everyone smiled. All but Kora, who pouted by the door waiting to leave. Kankuro and Temari said they're thanks, sorry, and hugs to Takara.

"Korasai, Takarai, Kora, you can stay at the mansion. We have some guest rooms for you." Said Kankuro walking up to them.

"Thanks." Smiled Takarai.

Kankuro and Temari left, Korasai, and Takarai following. Kora left the room, but stayed by the door, as he heard his cousin and Gaara talk. Gaara stood by her bed, holding her hand.

"I'll come by tomorrow. You want me to bring you anything?" He asked.

"Hm, nothing really. Though, I would like to have my headband. I feel better having it by me."

Kora grinned and reached into his pocket.

"Here."

Kora's eyes widened, he didn't have it! He started to freak; all of his pockets were empty.

"Gaara! Thanks!"

Kora peeked in, seeing Gaara handing Takara her headband.

"How did he…?"

She smiled brightly and hugged him. He blushed and hugged back. She gave a kiss on the cheek, Kora glared daggers as Gaara. Oh, how he wished those daggers could stab Gaara right now.

"You rest easy, Takara." Said the redhead as Takara laid down feeling tired.

She yawns and smiled. "Tomorrow?"

He smiled softly and kissed her hand. "I promise."

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with the smile staying. Gaara didn't want to leave. He could always come back later tonight to watch her sleep though. He put her headband on her side table and left the room shutting it gently.

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss."

Gaara looked over seeing Kora. He leaned against the wall frowning at Gaara. He frowned back at Takara's cousin.

"You may say you love my cousin, but how can you when you don't know what love is?" Kora questioned.

Gaara glared him, he heard it them say that earlier. "Do you have some grudge against me?"

Kora didn't say anything. He got up and walked a head. After walking a few feet he stopped, Gaara's eyes followed him.

"Gaara, when I see how happy you make my cousin. I feel I need to get you out of the picture."

Gaara stayed silent, letting him continue.

"I will give you a chance, one chance. If I ever, _ever_ see that you hurt my cousin…"

Kora glared at him with eyes full of hate and anger.

"I will kill you…"

Gaara kept his face still. Kora scoffed and walked ahead with his hands shoved in his pockets. Gaara sighed and looked into the window seeing Takara sleeping soundly in her bed. Gaara smiled softly.

"I will never hurt Takara again… And I truly know love now. Takara is precious to me, I swear to protect her, love her, and keep her happy."

Gaara's cheeks heated up, he blushed.

"I love Takara."


	21. Deal End

**WOW! Chapter 20 can you all believe it! I'd like to thank you all for making me get this far! Never been this far in a story except my FMA story on Quizilla. Don't leave me as I will never fail you! Also…THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AHHH!**

**Heart of Snow, Heart of Sand**

**Chapter 20**

**::Deal End::**

A week soon past, Takara still in bed resting, but awake. Her father sent a letter to their Atsuikage that they will stay for a while longer. Gaara visited her everyday and watched her sleep every night. As the days past, Gaara thought more and more on Tsudaki. Finally, he decided to tell.

"Sealed away?" Korasai asked.

"Yes." Gaara nodded.

On the roof of the Kazekage Mansion, Gaara spoke with Takarai and Korasai. He explained his deal, Takara's deal, and the seal on Tsudaki. The two Jounins were shocked, but glad to know all of this.

"Is Takara aware of your deal to her?" Korasai asked leaning against the railing with hands in his pockets.

Gaara nodded. "It's true. Once the seal breaks, the deals are back on, correct?"

Korasai nodded and looked to is brother next to him. He leaned against the railing with arms crossing his chest as he looked down with closed eyes and a frown. He sighed and shook his head.

"I never imagined Takara to make a deal with Tsudaki. And such a deal like this…" Takarai muttered.

Gaara looked to him. "I apologize. If I-"

Takarai raised a hand, stopping Gaara. "No need for apologies. We've gone over this; this is not your fault."

He re-crossed his arms. "Once we have word from your Kazekage, then the real answers will come."

Gaara nodded. "My Sensei, Baki, will inform my siblings and I once we can speak with him."

The brothers nodded in understanding. Korasai gave a yawn; he removed a hand from his pocket to cover his mouth.

"We can break the seal." He said now wiping his eyes.

Takarai nodded.

"Tell Takara to prepare, as she must re-control her emotions." He stated with a serious like tone.

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you."

Korasai looked to Gaara, putting his arm on the railing. "What is it?"

"…Is it possible for Takara to break her deal? I mean, Tsudaki told me if she offers Takara the chance, and Takara accepts it, the deal will break."

"As she?" Takara asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Tsudaki offered her multiple times, but she refused."

Takarai smiled. "Maybe she'll accept it this time. After all, she seems to favor having emotions then hiding them all in a jar. And she has precious people in her life. Especially you, Gaara."

Takarai was right. What purpose could Takara have for denying this time? As they were talking, someone was listening. He scowled and ran off to tell the person about what he had heard. Gaara left himself to tell Takara, but someone beat him to the punch. In her room, Kora was with Takara, Gaara peeked in through the window. The way they were talking and their expression, was Kora… Scolding her?

"Takara, how could you make a deal with your demon?" Kora asked standing at her bedside with hands on his hips.

"You know once you make a deal with Tsudaki-"

"It's a deal of a lifetime, I know that!" Takara glared him with her arms crossed loosely looking out toe window.

She was getting annoyed with her loud temperamental cousin.

"Then why make the deal! Even that Gaara was stupid enough to make a deal!"

"Will you shut up?" She sighed.

"Don't you see? If you never met that _freak_, you wouldn't be like this!"

Takara glared and raised her hand. Water from the flower vase came out and turned into a sharp ice shard. It pointed at Kora's neck who didn't even flinch. His eyes narrowed with his brows furrowed, a solid frown glued there.

"Don't _ever_ call Gaara a freak. If I never met him, I'd be in worse condition than I am now. Probably dead for all I know... He cares for me, as I care for him. I will not stand for anyone who speaks ill of him, including you."

Kora glared her, but wished to glare at Gaara instead. Takara's arm started to shake as her face scrunched in pain. She gave a cry of pain and let her arm fall to her lap. The ice melted and splashed onto the floor. Kora saw this as his glared faded and morphed into dead worry.

"Takara!" Kora leaned over with his arms stretched out to her.

"Damnit…" She sighed as the pain faded.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! If Gaara learned to control his own demon better, then maybe you'd never had to stop him from killing people. That's all he'll ever be, a killer, a-"

Takara lowered her head, her hair hiding her expression to see. She moved her hand over her once was hurting arm.

"…Go…" She muttered.

Kora's browed turned to a knot. "What?"

He wasn't sure what she said exactly.

"Just go!"

She looked up glaring at him, her glare looking as if she was going to attack him. Kora saw this glare before; it was when she stopped talking to her family. He wanted to talk to her, but her emotions ran high, but the eyes he saw were Tsudaki's, not Takara's. Those eyes made him look away. He scoffed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and left to the door. Takara looked back outside, rubbing her temples. When Kora left the room, he noticed a certain redhead standing by the door. Kora slammed the door, and walked past Gaara, not saying a word. Gaara turned and watched him for a minute or two, then entered the room. Takara looked up and smiled when Gaara came into the room.

"Gaara, hey!"

He stopped and saw water on the floor. He knew what happened but didn't want Takara to know he saw and heard the argument. His eyes went back to her smiling face.

"What happened?" He asked.

Takara looked to the water and made a face. "Got into a heated argument with Kora. I splashed him to cool him off."

Gaara knew she was lying, since Kora was plainly dry when he left. It's understandable why, but no need to ask more.

"Oh, I see." He responded going to her bedside.

Gaara pulled a chair and sat in it, staying by Takara's side. After two weeks, her wounds were a tad better. Her head and neck were no longer wrapped and her face was free of bandages. Her arms and legs were the same sadly enough. Her stitches were removed yesterday and wrappings around her stomach were gone as well.

"How long until you start walking?" Gaara asked changing the subject.

Takara pondered rubbing her chin for a minute. "Uh, what did he say…?"

She snapped her finger and smiled.

"Oh yea! In about two weeks."

Gaara smiled softly. "So soon?"

She nodded. "I feel my leg a little less numb. They said once I can move them, I can be back on my feet."

"That's good to hear." He nodded.

Gaara couldn't wait for her to walk again He remembers seeing her village five years ago. Now he wants to show her his village. The temperature of the Snow Village gave him a small chill in his arm. A thought came to Gaara's mind.

"It's not too hot for you here, is it?" Gaara asked.

Takara shook her head. "I've been controlling my body temperature since I woke up. I feel fine."

Gaara nodded shifting in his seat.

She scratched her head with a sheepish smile. "Though I admit, I thought I would melt when I woke up. How do you guys handle this heat?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Gaara chuckled.

Takara burst out a laugh. "Caught me there!"

Gaara kept his smile on her. He liked seeing Takara like this. Lively and happy, showing her true emotions with her laughs and smiles. Seeing those smiles made his heart skip when they were pointed at him. It reminded him of when they first met. Her energy was so high and having so much fun. The thought of her going back to her emotionless state brought images of that face to his mind. A face that says 'I don't care' when she really does inside. But what Takarai said made him over think this. He was right, what purpose could she have of going back to that? She was happy to be with Gaara, wasn't she? The young redheaded ninja shook his head, what was he thinking? Of course she was happy. She said so herself, she loved him!

"Gaara? Hey, Gaara."

Blinking from his deep thoughts, he heard Takara's voice ring in his ears. He looked up, seeing her five a concerned look. Another emotion he rarely saw.

"Y-Yea, just thinking." He answered keeping his voice as calm as possible.

Takara leaned forward with that curious gleam in her eyes. "Really? Like what? Is it's not private or anything."

Gaara loved her curiosity; he found it to be adorable. But he didn't want to say to her 'oh nothing' and have silence come in between them. He thought of something he had to tell her anyway.

"No, I was going to tell you anyway."

She tilted her head. "What is it?"

Gaara paused from her cuteness. "…You know how Tsudaki is sealed away?"

Takara nodded then gave a shocked look. "Agh!"

Gaara jumped to his feet. "What? What is it?"

Her head slumped down. "I forgot all about that! Damnit! Tsudaki, how could I forget her!"

Gaara gave a sigh when she scared him. But smiled softly again as it was nothing completely serious.

"Well, your father and uncle are going to break the seal. They wanted me to tell you, so you can re-control your emotions." He explained.

Takara sighed. "That's right. I got that deal to Tsudaki. It's been almost two months since she was sealed, I kind of miss her."

Gaara started to get curious as to why she would. Unlike Naruto or Gaara himself, their demons were pure evil, why not hers? Gaara wanted to ask but was interrupted when the door opened. They looked over seeing Takara and Korasai walk in with a scroll in Takara's arms. It wasn't thick but was about medium size compared to a small regular scroll.

"Hey Takara." Korasai greeted with a small wave.

Takara ran to his daughter. "Fear not, Takara! Daddy will free Tsudaki from the evil clutches of the Sound Villages seal on her!"

Takara chuckled with a sweat drop. Gaara has taken note of her father and uncle for the near past month. They were complete opposites fro twins. Korasai was nice but not as loud or hyper as Takarai. Takara had a bit of the energy, but kept it in control. Maybe her mother was calm, that's where she gets that aurora from. This calm yet excitable aurora that Gaara strongly felt from her, he loved being around it.

"Dad, why must you always act heroic?"

"Always?" Gaara questioned quirking an invisible brow.

Korasai walked up beside Gaara with his hand in his pocket. "As you already can tell, Takarai always wanted to be a heroic father. He was like this to Takara before you met her. She always pushed it away."

Takarai glared his brother.

"No! When she was about 3 or so she loved it!" He defended.

"Yea, almost 10 years ago." Takara said.

Korasai gave a chuckle with his semi deep voice. That's another thing Gaara took note on. Along with their personalities, their voices where opposite. Takarai had this high energetic voice, while Korasai had this low calm voice.

"Anyway, Gaara told me you can break the seal?" Takara started rubbing her temples as before.

Takarai nodded with a grin. "Thanks to this," He patted the scroll. "Tsudaki is going to be back!"

"You know this means you'll have to act emotionless, thanks to your deal." Said Korasai.

Takara nodded to him. "I understand."

Takarai brought a table over and unrolled the scroll. In it was a seal breaker, signs and other scribbles all over. Takara sat in bed, with her eyes looking emotionless and her smile a frown. She stared at the wall and tried not to look at anything else. Even the slightest glance at something interesting, her emotion will change in a second.

"Ready?" Takarai asked.

Takara nodded. "Yes."

Gaara couldn't help but frown hearing that emotionless tone in her voice. He shouldn't worry; it'll be back after she breaks her deal. She just _has_ to break that deal, right? Gaara broke from his thoughts when glowing emerged from the scroll. Takara and Korasai did hand signs standing both sides of Takara's bed. Her eyes were closed to not look at anything to distract her. The brothers continued their hand signs, the scroll glowing a bright blue color. Gaara just stared at amazement. Takara stopped though, placing him hand on his daughter's head. Korasai made a final hand sign,

"Ninja Art: Soul Release!"

Gaara's eyes shifted to the scroll, as the blue glow moved about, it took form of a dragon. Giving a small yet effective roar, it swirled around the room. Gaara's feet moved him back as it circled him. The glowing dragon form hovered over Takara's head, and then faded into her. She gave a deep gasped and let her head hang down. The brothers dropped their arms to their side, staring at Takara intently. Gaara went to her side next to Takarai, Korasai on the other.

"Takara?" Gaara whispered.

The only response was a sigh and a chuckle. Gaara knew the chuckle. Her head rose and faced Gaara. Her hair suddenly turned white, opening her blue eyes she looked at Gaara.

"Tsudaki."

"Oh, it's so good to be back." She stretched her arms, able to not feel Takara's wounds that were healing.

She looked around, seeing Gaara, Takarai, and Korasai. Tsudaki grinned.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you?"

"None are necessary." Said Takarai.

She nodded, folded her arms, and leaned back in the bed. "What'd I miss?"

After Gaara explained everything, along with Takarai and Korasai, Tsudaki understood what happened. Gaara though didn't mention anything about wanting her to break the deal with Takara. He wanted to ask her later.

"I do have to say thank you anyway. Seems I missed all the fun."

"Well, fun on your account." Said Korasai leaning against the wall.

"War and death on ours." Takarai added still on the other side of the bed.

Tsudaki looked to Gaara. "Tell me, _Gaara_,"

She spoke saying Gaara's name with a seductive voice.

"We're you able to kick Kabuto ass hard?"

"Last I saw him was the third preliminary. I heard that it was him who sealed you away."

Tsudaki gave a frown. "That's all?"

Gaara nodded.

Tsudaki knew Gaara didn't hear about Kabuto kissing her. The way Gaara told her, everything was fine between her and Takara. Takara told her about the kiss in her mind when she returned. Gaara said it as well; she still can see a hint of blush on his cheeks. Tsudaki looked to Takarai and Korasai.

"If you two would mine, there's something Gaara and I need to discuss."

The two nodded and left. Takara grinned at Gaara who lightly glared her. She noticed and pursed her lips.

"What's with that glare?" She questioned innocently.

"That deal with Takara, I want you to break it." He said.

Tsudaki gave a serious look. "I told you, if Takara accepts my terms, I will break it."

Gaara glared the floor with fist clenched hands. She suddenly grinned.

"Which reminds me, there's still your deal we must discuss."

He looked back up. "You should know the answer by now."

Her grin widened. "I do know, your deal has been set, done, and over with."

Gaara gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"When you confessed you loved Gaara, which broke the deal. Meaning the only deal that is set is Takara's."

"_Tsudaki?"_ Takara's voice rang in her head.

"Pardon me, Gaara. Might I have a private conversation with Takara?" Tsudaki winked.

Gaara didn't ask, but was hesitant before leaving to the hall where Korasai and Takarai were. Tsudaki started messing with things within her arm reach; flowers, pillows, food tray.

"We can talk now." Said Tsudaki as she put the food tray in her lap.

"_Tsudaki," _Takara started. _"I'm sorry."_

Tsudaki stopped when she was about to pick up a cracker. "What do you mean 'sorry'? About what?"

Takara sighed. _"If it wasn't for this deal I made, you would've never been sealed away by that Kabuto bastard."_

Tsudaki didn't say anything. She was sure Takara had more to say.

"_Everything has changed during these exams. I understood friends are needed, comrades. This including old and new friends. I think you know where I'm going with this."_

Tsudaki grinned and nodded. "You know the words."

Takara was silent.

"Takara, do you wish to break our deal? Do you wish to be free from it?"

"…_Yes, I do."_

Out in the hall, Gaara told Takara's uncle and father that Tsudaki wished to speak with Takara. Gaara leaned against the wall by the door, with arms crossed. Takarai and Korasai sat on the benches. They were quiet until they heard footsteps running. Looking down the hall the three saw Kora running to them. The brothers stood up, Gaara just looked to him. Kora stopped and bent over to catch his breath now with the other three.

"Kora, don't run in the hospital." His father scolded.

He glared his father but quickly shot it at Gaara. He noticed everyone was waiting outside Takara's room.

"Why are all out here? Did something happen to Takara?"

"No, Kora." Takarai sighed. "She's speaking with Tsudaki right now."

Kora's jaw dropped to the floor as he now glared his uncle. "You guys released her!"

The brothers stayed silent. They knew Kora hated Tsudaki. When he heard she was sealed, he was glad since she'd cause no more trouble. But now that she's free…

"How could you! Now that she's free, Takara will go back to the emotionless doll she was before!"

His glare turned to Gaara, who involuntarily glared back.

"Gaara…!"

They four heard a faint call.

"Gaara!"

It was Takara, she was calling him. The four rushed into the room. Kora shoved Gaara to be the first. They saw their beloved Takara, blue hair, green eyes, it was Takara. She smiled brightly. Gaara smiled softly with a silent exhale of relief. He went up to her bed side.

"Takara? Is it you?" He wanted to be sure.

She nodded. "Yup, I broke the deal with Tsudaki. I'm free."

"Alright!" Takarai cheered and ran to hug his daughter.

Korasai smirked with a nod. Kora was relived as well, but still angry a Gaara.

About a month past and Takara was finally out of bed. With Gaara's help, she managed to walk again within a week of being out of the hospital. Her injures healed and she was back in perfect health. Her arms thankfully had no scars from the deep impacted injuries. Gaara was deathly afraid she'd end up with scars. Takara believes Tsudaki healed them, hence why she got out of the hospital so quickly. But Gaara wished she didn't have to return to her village. During the time of Takara's recovery, they discovered Gaara's father –The Kazekage- was murdered by Orochimaru. No one has taken the position for the new Kazekage, it wasn't important at the moment. In charge were the Elders of the Sand Village, right now they're top priority was to fix the alliance between both the Leaf and the Snow. Gaara didn't have any comment or feeling hearing about his father's death. He was very happy to hear it, but when he told Takara, he broke down crying to her. She comforted and was there for him, he never understood why he cried. He was a horrible father, wanted his own son dead. Takara said it was because despite that, he was still family, he was still his father. Temari and Kankuro were sad when they heard; it was a dark week for the Sand Siblings who no longer had any family members.

Then, the day came. The day Takara would leave. Gaara knew they would see each other now, but with so much work to be done between her village and his village, it would take some time before they saw one another again. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stood at the entrance of the Sand Village with Takara, Takarai, Korasai, and Kora. Kora was so happy they were finally leaving. He got some sunburn from being there. Takarai and Korasai enjoyed themselves being in a completely different climate, they hoped to visit again. Takara felt the same as Gaara, she didn't want to leave. But her village missed her and she had to return to let them know she was alright.

"Thank you for her care for my daughter and your hospitality to us." Said Takarai giving a bow.

Korasai gave a bow with his brother. He noticed Kora just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. He kicked his son's shin earning a glare, he motioned for him to give respect. Kora rolled his eyes, gave a quick bow, and turned ready to leave. Takara bowed as well and the three stood erect.

"No trouble. You're welcomed to visit anytime." Said Temari.

Korasai nodded. "As you are welcomed too."

Takara noticed Gaara was looking at the ground with the sad glint in his eyes. Temari and Kankuro spoke with Takarai and Korasai, Takara approached Gaara. She gave a solemn look and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up finding a smile on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong? You gonna miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you." He responded. "We're just gonna be so busy with everything, how long until we see one another again?" He looked back down again.

Takara removed her hand and now put it to her chin with a pondering look. "Hmm, well, I don't know. But I can tell you this."

Gaara looked up to be given a deep kiss my Takara. He could feel her lips turned to a smile when she separated. Gaara's checks flushed red; he didn't expect that at all. He smiled as her soft green eyes looked at him lovingly.

"We will see each other again. Nothing is stopping us, nothing is keeping us apart. No one can tell us we can't see one another."

Gaara didn't realize this. She was right; they could see each other all they want. He smiled softly and nodded. She giggled and poked his chest.

"Next time, you come to my village. I'm sure my mom would love to meet you and your brother and sister. After all, we're family, right?"

Gaara's smile winded more. He nodded.

"Yea, family."

Gaara gave her a kiss, putting his hands on her waist. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kora looked over with a sigh; his eyes went wide when he saw his cousin and Gaara. Seeing Gaara touching her, kissing her, making her happy. His hands turned to fists that turned red, but it wasn't sunburn. His eyes turned red as well, pure anger boiling inside him. His hair was about to change with orange streaks, but he looked away and exhaled deeply to control his anger. The creature inside him wasn't helping at all…

"Bye! You come back understand!" Yelled Temari as she waved with her brothers.

Takara, her father, and uncle waved back with smiled. Gaara gave a soft wave to Takara who winked at him. He smiled with a scoff.

"We will see each other again…" He thought. "We made a deal to see each other…"

Gaara grinned.

"The deal of a life time…"

**THE END**

**WOOOT! Sequel coming summer 2011! ...It is summer? ...I'm late on this! I GREATLY Apologize! School is over, my new life is starting! I'll be back with the sequel! Thank you all for so much reviews, support, and love for Gaara and Takara!**

**To be continued in…**

"**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire"**

**See ya laterz! ^0^**


End file.
